The Attorney & The Detective?
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: Please read "The Assassin & The Doctor?" BEFORE you read this or you'll very likely be very confused. I hope you guys like this sequel to that story. As always, my stories continue depending on feedback. Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope this was worth the wait! Let me know what y'all think guys & I hope all is well! As always, all errors are mine. Thanks for all the support as always, you guys rock!**

 **Oh & the other story idea I have will still happen. I just can't figure out how to start it & this version of BoLo kept nagging me to write them so that certainly didn't help the other story idea lol But, that story MIGHT be a one shot...I honestly have no idea.**

 **Just so you guys know, I did tag this for Bo & Lauren but, FF isn't showing it. Thank you for the heads up though, again, you guys rock!**

 **R/R & Enjoy! **

**Bo's POV – 1 Month Later – Condo – Evening**

"I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry Lauren, I thought I could do this…But, I just can't do this anymore."

"I understand Bo, I'll…I'll always love you." Lauren's voice was one of pure misunderstanding. She was clearly on the verge of tears because she thinks I'm ending things with her. "No Lauren, I can't do this fake separation thing anymore. I hate not being with you. Fuck Crystal, I'm done letting her keep us apart."

 **Flashback – Lauren's POV - 1 Month Ago – Evening - Condo – Bedroom**

"Crystal was my first serious girlfriend…But, when I first met her, I thought her name was Karen Beattie. We met during my second or third year at the hospital. She came in with a stab wound. When I asked her how she got it, she straight out told me she was a bounty hunter and got injured in the line of duty while undercover…Then, she asked me out. Things were great between us for a long time…and just so you know, she's the one that gave me combat training outside of the academy…But eventually; she gradually started to kill her bounties and ignore me, my warnings and concerns. She started to kill without discrimination of any kind. It didn't matter if the bounty was for something minor or major or whether the person was guilty or not. She became judge, jury and executioner…I ended our engagement after I found out she was killing anyone she deemed guilty. Then, things really got bad when I was actively trying to execute the arrest warrant that was placed on her…We physically fought on the night that I tried to place her in handcuffs. But, instead…she got away after she knocked me unconscious…stole my social security number along with all my financial information…It took Kenzi a long time to fix my records…Bo, I think we should…fake a separation until I can get rid of her."

Bo's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and anger as she tightened her grip on me. "What!? No, I'm not leaving you by yourself to deal with that bitch without me! You're my fiancée; we're doing things together now more than ever before…Please Lauren…don't ask this of me…You're asking too much of me…you're asking me to remove my ring when I haven't even had it on for even an hour."

I sighed before I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and caressed her cheek. "Bo, please…she's unpredictable and dangerous. I can't bare the thought of anything happening to you **especially** because of me…Please…she'll be easier to deal with if she thinks you're out of the picture which will keep you safe, which will give me peace of mind, which will help me focus on getting rid of her even better and quicker."

Bo sighed a defeated sigh before she gave me a full, yet quick kiss on the lips. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…The things I do for you, Lauren Lewis."

 **Lauren's POV - Present**

"You're my fiancée and I'm not doing this anymore. I miss you, I need you, I love you...Did I mention I miss you?"

An uncontrollable grin graced my lips as I moved around the kitchen with the phone resting between my ear and my shoulder. "I miss you too and Crystal hasn't made an appearance yet…which makes me glad we kept most of your stuff here while you stayed with Kenzi and Vex during this whole " _break up"_. Anyway, how fast can you get here?"

"Open the door" I perked up at her statement. I immediately ran to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges.

She slammed her body into mine with a hard long kiss as we immediately started to rip each other's clothes off. "God, I missed you so much, baby…" I responded to Bo's declaration with a loud moan since I seem to have lost my voice due to all my senses being blissfully overwhelmed by everything that is Bo and what she does to me especially at this very moment.

Next thing I know, she picked my naked body up and slammed me into the wall before she slipped a dildo into me, hard. I didn't even know she had it, let alone when or how she put it on…I blame my senses for going into Bo overload causing my utter lack of awareness of anything and everything except for one very hot, very naked and **very ready** , Bo.

"I missed you so much, baby…" Bo husked out as she continued to go in and out of me with the dildo as my toned legs got a vice like tight grip around her waist. "Ohh…Bo….I- I- I mi-ssed you too! Keep going baby, don't stop, please don't FUCK-ing stop! OHHH BBBBOOO!"

I wasn't sure which of Bo's actions were putting me on fire more; the way she was thrusting in and out of me with the perfect amount of force and rhythm, or her talented lips that were kissing, licking, sucking and biting every inch of me she could reach; paying special attention to the nook of my neck since she knows it's one of my main weak spots, or her hands roaming my body with caresses and squeezes here and there since she had me firmly pinned between herself and the wall, or how she never failed to look at me with nonstop pure, endless love in her eyes.

It was probably all the above that was equally throwing me into a state of complete ecstasy. "BBBBBBBBOOOOOOO!" I screamed out in absolute pleasure as I came with my nails digging down her back.

"Shhh…I got you, babe." That was the last thing I heard Bo say before I passed out from my unbelievable climax. "I love you, Bo…" I hope I said that out loud and not just in my head.

 **1 Hour Later – Bedroom**

I woke up in our bedroom with our red silk satin sheets covering majority of my naked body as Bo placed a kiss on the back of my neck with her arm around my waist. "I love you too, Lauren." I turned myself to be face to face with Bo.

"I really missed you, I'm sorry about all this. But, you're not safe around me right now with Crystal running around out there. She'll hurt you if she knows we're together. I'm just trying to keep you safe, Bo."

Bo removed a stray hair from my face and gently tucked it behind my ear. "I know Lauren but, I rather be with you and in possible danger than be apart from you. My life is nothing without you in it. Living in fear is not living at all and what's the point in being safe, if you're not really living. There's no point in surviving if you can't live your life and Lauren…you are my life. I won't let her dictate our lives any more than she already has. I mean, she hasn't even made an appearance. So, for all we know, she just wrote that note to keep you isolated. So what do you say, we stop playing her game and live our lives?"

I nodded with teary eyes. "Okay, you're right…I swear, you're the genius, not me." Bo chuckled, "Maybe, but, only with matters of the heart. You're definitely the genius with everything else…Now, put this engagement ring that I've had hidden on me at all times, back on my finger right this instant, Dr. Lewis…Oh and just so you know, Kenzi and Vex will be here in about fifteen minutes with my stuff to move back in and yes, I came here with intentions of getting us back…What can I say, you've been lawyer'd, babe."

 **Bo's POV - 2 Weeks Later – The Dal – Midnight**

"Thank you for closing up for me tonight, Bo. I really hate being sick." Trick's voice is raspy and congested. "No problem, go home, let Stella nurse you back to health and feel better." I flashed him a quick sympathetic smile as I continued to wipe down the bar top.

I heard the door close behind him after he left, leaving me to my lonesome. "Just gotta clean a few more tables and then, I can go home to my Lauren." I tell myself out loud to get through the cleaning process.

"Actually, she's **my** Lauren. So, stay away from her." I wiped around with lightning speed to face the owner of the voice, already knowing who she was. I immediately gave her a look that could kill. If only looks could kill…

"Get out, we're closed." Crystal chuckled as she strolled over to a bar stool and took a seat. "I'm guessing you know who I am. So again, stay away from **my** Lauren."

"She's **not** your Lauren. So, **you** stay away from her or you will regret it. I promise you that I will **never** let you or anyone else hurt her again."

I hate how attractive this blonde psycho bitch is with her tight black leather attire, big breasts and toned body…Damn it, why couldn't she be an ugly, flat chested bounty hunter with no teeth or something. Why's she have to be such a pretty; evil psycho ex?

She sighed with a shrug. "It's too bad you're not taking me seriously. But, now…we get to do this the fun way."

She swung at me with a fist which I was ready for and easily dodged. I instinctively grabbed a nearby pool stick and used it to hit the side of her face. "You really don't wanna do this…" I warned her as she regained her balance.

"Oh, but I really do." She retorted with some quick kicks aimed towards my midsection. But, I blocked her repeated attempts with shin blocks, stopping her from getting anywhere near her intended target.

We both absorbed and dodged blows back and forth while knocking into and shattering things as we moved around the room before she finally made a mistake, giving me an opening to grab her and flip her onto her back. "Give it up Crystal, you had your chance with Lauren and fucked it up. If you ever really loved her then you would put her desires and happiness above your own."

Crystal laughed as if I told her a joke. "You got some nice moves for an attorney, I'll give you that. But, as for Lauren, she's mine. She and I belong together. You're just a temporary inconvenience."

I bent over to pick her up by grabbing her by her throat. But, in the blink of an eye she head-butted me and flipped back up on her feet to hit me with a round house kick to my stomach with such force that I landed on one of the pool tables. My back landed on the table with a loud thud and as I was trying to get the wind back into my lungs.

"Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime. But, for now, I gotta run, later!" Moments after she dashed off, I heard two sets of footsteps enter The Dal.

"HOLY SHIT, BOBO! ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!? IT LOOKS LIKE A FIGHT BROKE OUT…HELL; IT LOOKS LIKE A WAR ZONE IN HERE!"

"Luv, are ya okay!? What the bloody hell happened!?" Kenzi and Vex asked me their questions at the same time as they helped me to my feet. "Crystal happened, and I swear that bitch is going down. Nobody disrespects me or Trick this way and most of all; she's not going to hurt Lauren **ever again**."

"Dude, Vex…I think The Assassin just woke up and is itching for a fight. Dudeee… The Assassin vs. The Bounty Hunter. It's going to be epic…Do you think we can charge admission for this?"

"Kenzi!" I snapped, since I was more than slightly aggravated. "Sorry, BoBo" I nodded her way when I heard the regret in her tone before I headed out the door, knowing they'd take care of everything for me.

"Poor Bo…first Nadia and now Crystal…or is it, " _Crystal now too_ " since Nadia still hasn't completely given up on Lauren...It just seems like my girl can't catch with break all these birds fightin' over the good doc. But, one thing's for sure, it's gonna to be a good show."

Vex was right; it's going to be a good show. My favorite part of the show will be when I kick Crystal's ass and put the fear of God in her and then some. The Assassin in me can't wait to come out and play whenever Crystal decides to appear, again.

But, until then…I'm going straight home to hold Lauren and watch her as she sleeps. Lauren is the best thing to ever happen to me. So I will never let anything happen to my angel and unlike Crystal; I won't fuck up my chance to become Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm thrilled you guys loved the 1** **st** **chapter! Hopefully I can keep it up! Hope y'all had a good weekend!**

 **Koskat – Thank you, good to be back & great to hear from you! I've missed you too! I've been wondering about ya lately, hoping you were ok. I knew I'd get ya at the beginning, I couldn't help myself lol I can't wait till Bo kicks Crystal's ass either! **

**Guest – No problem, glad ya like it!**

 **Cheekymadom – Thank you! I think it was kind of even lol but either way, poor Bo**

 **L Lewis447 – I'm so glad you like it & no I couldn't help myself, I knew I'd get ya lol I thought you guys could use some sexy times! I don't think I really left a cliffhanger, did I? Lol…So many possibilities, I guess we'll see where this story goes :P Yeah, I can't blame them either but I still don't like either of them! Lol I try my best to keep ya guys on the edge of your seats, hopefully I continue to do so. **

**Guest – Glad you love it, will do!**

 **GuestX – Lauren will be badass because she was a badass in the 1** **st** **story of this series. So, don't worry! Thanks for reading & reviewing! **

**Kogaduck – Glad you liked the fight! I hope not either, glad you like it!**

 **Guest – Glad you like the start! Bo/Lauren pairing is now showing, for some reason when I first posted it, it wouldn't show, thank you for the heads up though! I like take charge Bo too & Thank you for the compliment! **

**Guest – Was already tagged, just wasn't showing at 1** **st**

 **Joannrbb – Thank you, glad it was worth the wait! Yeah, BoLo will always protect each other!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I think it was pretty even, I think Crystal just got lucky or something at the end**

 **Junetweed – Yes it does**

 **R/R & Enjoy! **

**Bo's POV – Next Day – Condo – Morning – Bedroom**

"Ow! Babe, no offense but, your bedside manner needs some work. Ow! Quit smacking my cut! I thought you said you were going to clean and dress it, not slap it!"

I know I was whining like a baby even though I kind of understand why she's upset. But come on; slapping the cut on my shoulder blade is a bit much, isn't it? I mean I knew she'd be upset about the " _bar brawl_ " but, come on…

"I know what I said, Bo. I also know that you're a better fighter than she is and yet you held back against her. I know you did, I know how both of you two fight and think. So, I know you held back. Why did you hold back? I told you she's an unhinged, delusional, dangerous and unpredictable killer and you still held back! She could have killed you! So again, why did you hold back against her?"

I sighed, "Lauren, you know it's impossible to calculate even a remotely precise outcome when people are involved." Lauren finished patching me up and snapped the first aid kit closed. "Fine, you don't want to admit it then fine."

She got up and left the bedroom before I could say anything. So, I sighed again as I put my bra and top back on. I was about to get up off the bed to chase after her to talk things out but, Vex had other plans in mind when I heard him speak as my back faced him. If I know Vex which I do; he's leaning against the door frame with his arms casually crossed in front of his chest in either Gothic clothing or just plain dark color clothing.

"…Bo, I know ya can hear me. Ya and I both know the doc is right. Ya are better than Crystal, why'd ya hold back, luv? Look, I know I haven't seen her fight but, I have seen ya fight and I know ya. Ya trained for a minimum of five hours a day for a year straight before your first night out as the Shadow Assassin. After that, ya took it down to at least three hours a day and even now, ya train every day for at least an hour a day with Lauren…I highly doubt Crystal has as much combat training as ya do since according to Lauren, **unlike you** ; Crystal adores firearms. So, why-"

"Because she's me! She's who I would have eventually been without Lauren! Okay Vex, now leave me alone!"

I didn't even realize that I jumped to my feet from my seat on the bed until he approached me with a look of disagreement written all over his face, especially in his eyes. He put his hands on my arms as he looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something within them. "…Is that really what ya think…?"

I nodded as I fought to keep my tears at bay. "She's me Vex; she's who I would have become without Lauren. She's like…my doppelganger."

"Sweetheart, with all due respect especially because you're my bestie. But, are ya off your bloody rocker!? Ya must have hit your noggin' on that pool table harder than we all thought. Listen pet and listen good. Ya are nothing like Crystal in any way. The only thing ya two have remotely important in common is your taste in women. Besides that, ya two have nothing of substance in common. Ya kill for justice and to protect people. Crystal, if ya think about everything we know about her so far; she kills for kicks and tells herself that it's for justice when it's not, just so she can live with herself and continue killing whoever she wants. Ya two may be similar but, you're definitely not the same. The key differences between ya two are absolutely opposite from each other. For example, she had Lauren way before she went rogue and still went rogue. While you were on the verge of losing yourself to your alter-ego before ya met Lauren and ya haven't been the Shadow Assassin since ya got stabbed saving Lauren…Bo, at best; she is a very cheap carbon copy of ya. She does not represent **you** in any way or form. Therefore, she does not represent what ya could or would have become one way or another. So, don't pity the girl because ya mistakenly see yourself in her. Ya did not get the better hand in life or anything like that. **You** chose your path and made decisions to become who ya are today as did she. So, don't pity her in any way and from now on, please don't hold back against the crazy bitch, aright? Crystal needs as many beatings as ya can dish out if ya ask me. To quote my girl; Crystal is bat shit crazy and needs to be taken down at least a few pegs."

I chuckled, "Thanks Vex, it always amazes me how insightful and wise you can be when you want to be. But to me; your number one expertise will always be awesome tech inventions." He chuckled as we took a seat on the bed.

"That reminds me, I modified your bike with the Shadow Assassin's computer tech; autopilot, biometrics, voice command etc. The bike is now bullet proof, along with an automatic shield that will cover ya and a passenger on the bike completely including your legs. But when it's up, you'll only have about an hour of air. I also added the reflective color gloss, small compartments for weapons like your smoke pellets, sleep gas pellets, explosive pellets, automatic grappling hook and your retractable shurikens, which by the way I strengthened the magnetic signal between your shurikens and your " _bracelet_ " so now ya can call the shurikens back to you from a longer distance."

I patted Vex on the back as I smiled at him. "Thanks Vex but, just so you know the dissolving pellets is still your best invention ever. By the way…I know I've said this many times before but, I'm so glad that you work for a tech company that doesn't monitor your activities or inventory…Anyway, I'm guessing my limited edition MV Agusta F4CC looks very different now, huh."

"First of all; that hurts, ya know I would never destroy such a rare beauty. Ya won't notice any massive physical changes and everything is of course, reversible to restore the bike back to the original state. I was very careful with everything and remember; I started these modifications on the bike the week ya got it. I went through a lot of trial and error to get everything perfect for ya. Secondly, ya know the company doesn't pay attention to anything I do because I'm just a low level IT guy that works for them and I only take prototypes that they deem garbage and tinker it into something completely different from its original purpose just for my lovely Assassin."

"I was just teasing Vex you know that. Thank you for everything that you do. The Shadow Assassin wouldn't exist without you."

"Now that's not true, worst case scenario ya wouldn't have as many or many cool toys at your disposal. The Shadow Assassin would have come to life one way or another. I just made things a little easier and safer for ya that's all."

"If you say so, but, I still wouldn't be the same without you and I mean both sides of me not just my alter-ego…Hey Vex, do you think Lauren has any…feelings left for Crystal?"

"Considering Crystal is a murderer who thinks she's the good guy. Considering when Crystal proposed to Lauren, Lauren hesitated before she answered…and the other major fact that she stole Lauren's identity and finances for a little while...I'd say ya got beyond nothing to worry about…and if I didn't convince ya then, maybe she can..."

I followed Vex's gaze towards Lauren who was copying Vex's earlier stance against the door frame. "Well, I'll leave ya two birds to chat it out, ta!"

As Vex walked out, Lauren took his spot next to me on the bed and took my hands in hers. She stared into my eyes for a moment before she kissed me. After the kiss ended, she let our hands part so she could slip onto my lap before she spoke; her eyes never breaking contact with mine while she spoke.

"He's right you know; you have nothing to worry about. Crystal and I…what we **had** is nothing like what you and I **have**. You and I; we have a love that I never thought was possible in real life. We proved me and my notions of love completely wrong in every way. I feel nothing remotely good towards her, not even a possible friendship. But, with you…you're everything to me and so much more. I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else including Crystal. Hell, I never even gave her the girlfriend badge/ID and to be honest, I'm not sure I would've gave her the " _credentials_ " even after we got married…That is, if we even made it to the " _I do's"_ which I really doubted even back then. Now, with you…I can see beyond the honeymoon. I can see everything with you for the rest of my life. I only have eyes for you. You are my present and my future. When I look into the future all I want is you. All I see is you. Crystal is my past and a present temporary inconvenience and nothing more. Do you understand me, Bo?"

Instead of answering her right away I kissed her. I'm always amazed by how her body reacts to mine and how we mold together perfectly. Nothing tastes sweeter than Lauren to me whether it's her lips, tongue, soft and supple skin…everything about her will always draw me in like a moth to a flame and I wouldn't have it any other way. "Yes Lauren, I understand completely and I love you."

Lauren smiled against my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Good, I love you too, Bo. I love you more and more every day which makes me want to marry you even more with each passing day. I can't wait to marry you, Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan."

"Well, we do have a judge for a friend. So, we could get Evony to marry us right now with the marriage license and all. So, if you'd like, we could do that right now or at least sometime today. Personally, I'd love it very, very much."

"As tempting as that sounds you know my parents would be livid since I'm their only child, which reminds me…They're coming to visit us next month."

My eyes widened in horror. "What!? Babe, I only met them once and they hate me!" Lauren kissed my forehead before she gave me a soft, quick kiss.

"They don't hate you, I promise. They're just under the misconception that you're bad for me…since the whole Crystal thing, they think everyone is bad for me. Plus, it didn't help that you didn't meet them until right before I proposed to you. By doing that, I made it look like I'm hiding you from them because I know you're bad news which is not the case. We were just so busy. Do you know how hard it in to get four schedules to sync up even just for an introduction dinner? I mea-"

"Babe, it's okay, I know. Hopefully, I can change their minds about me this time around. It's important to me that they like me especially for your sake."

"I appreciate that babe, I really do. But just so you know, even if by some insane chance they hate you, I will still love you and marry you. You are stuck with me no matter what, Ms. McCorrigan. Now, what do you say…we get some lunch."

 **Lauren's POV – Evening – Diner**

I can't remember the last time I ate alone. Kenzi had homework, Dyson has anniversary plans with Ciara, Tamsin is busy with Evony and Bo is having a late night at the office on a case which makes me sigh. I really miss Bo.

"What kind of idiot leaves you here by your lonesome? Come on sweetheart, you deserve better than this. Leave the stupid lawyer and give us another shot."

I was so lost in thought that Crystal's voice barely broke me from my thoughts to see her sitting across from me in my booth. "Leave me alone, Crystal. Stay out of the lives of those in mine. Hell, get the hell out of my city like you did last time. Only this time, don't ever come back."

She chuckled at my anger filled demands even as I continued to glare at her. "Lauren, I only came back to this pathetic little city for you. You are all I want and you know I always get what I want eventually."

"Not everything, **especially** not me. I'm with Bo now, who if you ever hurt again, you'll live to regret being born, I promise you that and even if I wasn't with Bo, even if I was single, you and I are over forever. I will never be yours again, just move on, Crystal."

She chuckled again, "Babe, I swear to you I've changed. Just get rid of Bo and give me another shot and I'll prove it to you. You'll fall in love with me all over again."

I gave her a cold hard stare before I spoke. "Let me say this one more time. We are over forever and always. Therefore, stay away from me, get out of my city."

She smirked at me with a wink. "God, you're still so sexy when you're stubborn and angry…I wore you down to date me when we met. I'll wear you down again baby…Looks like your steak is up. I'd accompany you for dinner but, I got a bounty to hunt down. Enjoy your dinner, lover. I'll see you soon."

I watched her leave as my dinner was set in front of me. "Thanks Betty, you're the best." Betty shook her head and smiled.

"No problem dear and don't you worry about the bill. That blonde you were just talking to took care of it…I know it's none of my business but you're still with Bo, right?"

I nodded at her with a smile. "Yes, she's the only one for me. That woman that just left just won't leave the past where it belongs."

"…I see, you better be extra cautious then. I hear stalkers only get worse with time." I nodded and thanked her one more time before she left to tend to another booth.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I said out loud to myself before I heavily sighed. Why didn't Crystal just stay away forever?

Well, I guess it just wouldn't be my life without one problem after another, now would it. Life is such a bitch. But then again, life has given me Bo and I will always be beyond grateful for Bo being in my life and being my better half. So, maybe life's not such a bitch even though right now, I really miss Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **Junetweed – Glad I got your mind buzzing! I agree, things will be tense & probably interesting.**

 **Kogaduck – Crystal's going to get her "ballsy" ass kicked if she's not careful. I hope no one gets hurt but, we'll see. Glad you liked the update!**

 **Guest – I agree; Crystal is definitely desperate!**

 **Joannrbb – I know I'd have a fit if I was Bo! Lol a team up to take Crystal down sounds like exactly what Dr. Lewis ordered. Get it? Instead of saying "Exactly what the doctor ordered." I never make you guys wait too long.**

 **Koskat – One of my favorite readers! I need that bike & a Vex too lol I'm glad you like him in my stories. I struggle with him because I like his accent so I want to use it & I want to do it right. I doubt it's 100% correct but I try lol…I can't believe Bo even thought she was anything like Crystal! I think Lauren will tell her because they agreed to have no secrets between them.**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later - Noon – Clubhouse – Workout Room**

I still can't believe that bitch had the audacity to approach my girl; my fiancée! "Careful luv, ya might end up bustin' the punching bag wide open if ya keep going at it like that." I punched the punching bag one more time with all the rage I was feeling before I whipped around to face Vex.

"She went near Lauren! That psychopath went near Lauren! Look, I know I should be at least a little less mad by now but I'm not! That bitch went near Lauren! She sat across from her and paid for her dinner! That's my job; she lost that privilege when Lauren ended things with her! Did I mention that she went near Lauren!?"

Vex winced at my outraged tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "…Ya, more than once. Bo, is this really because the nutcase went near Lauren or because Lauren's ex-fiancée went near Lauren?"

"What?" The confusion in my tone and facial expression is probably as clear as the day is long. "What are you talking about? It's the same exact thing."

He shook his head in disagreement as he approached me with his arms crossed against his chest. I mentally braced myself for the speech I knew I was about to hear whether I wanted to or not.

"No, it's not and I've learned the art of distinction from **you** my dear **lawyer**. The very fact is; this diner incident happened weeks ago and your still acting like it happened yesterday. You should be upset, yes. But, to still be **this** upset, as if this incident was fresh off the presses. No, one would only be upset like this if they were feeling and thinking as a jealous and or worried partner…Bo, I've always seen both sides of ya and right now…when it comes to Crystal…your mindset is more Ysabeau McCorrigan; fiancée of Lauren Lewis rather than The Shadow Assassin; mythological vigilante and protector of the innocent. Ya always said in order for one to succeed at anything, ya can't take things personally. Bo…I've done a lot of updates and modifications to the Shadow Assassin's suit and equipment lately. Partly because I get bored, yes. But mainly because I don't think former District Attorney; Ysabeau McCorrigan can handle Crystal. I think Crystal is a job for the Shadow Assassin. I mean I still think it's cool that ya still get to park almost wherever ya want because some still believe you're a DA even though you've been with Tamsin for over a year now and also due to your connections at the DA's office. But, that's not going to help ya with Crystal nor will your legal Knowledge. Therefore, ya need to be in the Shadow Assassin's mindset because ya know making things personal; thinking like Lauren Lewis's fiancée is not going to help with this Crystal situation at all. In fact, it would only make things worse and ya know it. Ya need to be the Shadow Assassin for this one. The Shadow Assassin is our best bet to take on a psycho Bounty Hunter. The Shadow Assassin does not do personal unlike **you** which is what we need to fight against this bitch. So, stop thinking like Bo and start thinking like the Shadow Assassin."

I nodded with a sigh. "You're right, if I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment then Crystal could and would use my feelings against me if she decides to stop playing nice, which is probably going to happen sooner or later since both Lauren and Kenzi said that Crystal is dangerous and unpredictable among other things. I need the Shadow Assassin on this one."

Vex gave me a nod of approval as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good, now where do ya wanna start?" I knew exactly where I wanted to start.

"Show me all the upgrades and modifications that you've done, how they work and how to use them. I hope things with Crystal won't escalate to violence. But in case they do, I need to be ready."

 **1 Week Later - 5** **th** **Precinct - Noon**

"Kenz, are you sure?" Kenzi picked her head up from her desk with effort due to exhaustion. I suddenly feel bad for asking…yet again…

"Yes Bobo, you and Lolo have both asked me about a trillion times now. I swear to you both the warrant that was placed on Crystal years ago is gone. There are no hard or digital copies of Crystal's crimes anywhere in our system. I even asked a buddy with the FBI and a buddy with the CIA. All evidence against Crystal is gone, not even a traffic ticket and we know she had many of those for a fact. Look, I did **massive** amounts of digging and found a small trace of digital evidence of a virus that deleted anything and everything about Crystal that made her look…unlawful. She even erased her tax debt and I bet you she used her connections to use others to rid of any and all hard copies. I bet she's been working on cleaning her record since she escaped years ago. I'm sorry guys but, we have nothing on her. I even showed Dyson the evidence I found of the virus. He did everything and called everyone he could think of but, all those above him say it's not enough to issue a new warrant on her because we can't prove that she's the one behind the virus. Lauren, when did your ex become an advance hacker?"

Lauren's expression went from frustration to confusion. I could almost see her brain going into overdrive to find an explanation to Crystal's apparent new skill. "The Ash…"

Kenzi and I looked at Lauren with confusion as we waited for her to elaborate. "Babe, what do you mean " _The Ash_ "? Why would you mention a guy from my dreams when I was high on morphine?" Lauren quickly shook her head indicating that's not what she is referring to.

"No, Crystal was and probably still is best friends with this creepy looking black guy with a deep voice. He has an uncanny resemblance to _Detective John Holland_ from the TV Show called _Shattered_. Anyway, I never knew his real name but his nickname was The Ash. Kenzi, I use to bitch about him all the time, remember? Bo, I mentioned him to you days before you got stabbed. Remember, I told you he was the only other hacker I knew personally besides Kenzi and how he always talked to me like I was beneath him, like I was his slave or something until the day I threatened to beat him towards a first class ticket to being on life support for the rest of his life. I never saw that asshole again after that…I think I made him piss himself that day though."

"Doc, did ya just say ya know a hacker nicknamed The Ash?" The three of us turned around to turn our attention to an unexpected Vex. "Yeah, I did…why?"

Vex briefly made eye contact with all three of us before he answered Lauren's question. "Not many know this…Hell, I completely forgot until I heard what ya said doc. The CEO of the tech company I work for…his nickname is The Ash and he's a hacker, a good one."

 **1 Week Later** – **Midnight – Clubhouse**

"Bobo! Thank god you picked up your phone. I can't reach Lauren since she's working in the ER tonight since they're short staffed. Look, I've been monitoring Crystal and her hacker buddy. He hasn't been up to anything. But, city surveillance cameras and her computer activity tell me that she's going after a Kyle Williams, tonight. He's a theft and-"

"My high school sweetheart…" I don't even know if I said that out loud or not since I was caught off guard by the name as well as suiting up. "Yeah, your high school- wait, what!? Your high school sweetheart!? Man, it really is a small world."

"Nevermind that, I'm guessing Crystal is going after Kyle?" I asked as I got on my bike and sped off into the city. "Yeah, he was suspected of murder like a month ago. But, he was proved not guilty by undisputable evidence found by the one and only doctor **and** detective, Lauren Lewis. But, I guess Crystal don't care since he's still a thief. Oh, and btw's I texted you his location a few minutes ago and wear your comm!"

"I know; I'm already on the way. I'm just around the corner so I gotta go."

"WEAR YOUR COMMUNICATION DEVICE, DAMN-" I cut her off by ending the call before putting the comm in my ear. "Happy now, now hush."

"I can't believe you hung up on me! That was cold, Bobo. Lauren and Vex will be joining us on comms in a few minutes or so." I used my automatic grappling hook to get to the rooftop to watch over Kyle from a distance and for a better vantage point while staying hidden.

Kyle hasn't changed a bit since high school. He's still shoplifting convenient stores. What I ever saw in him I'll never know. Hell, I don't even find him cute anymore.

"It must be my lucky day." I turned towards the voice that I know all too well now. Crystal is on the rooftop next to mine, just a few feet away from me.

I activated the voice changer in my hood before I stepped out of the shadows just a tad since I'm almost too well hidden by shadows and by my black fade glasses so I'm not worried about her recognizing my face at all. "I knew I'd see you again one day. I'm guessing you're here to kill that low life scum Kyle too. Normally, I don't let anyone take my kills from me. But you, you're different."

"How, how am I different in your eyes?" I asked her with an intimidating tone which doesn't seem to phase her in the slightest. She smiled at me with a look of…admiration…?

"You're the Shadow Assassin. You're my role model, my hero…You're the reason I stopped following the law like a good little bounty hunter and started killing instead. The night I saw you kill that murdering rapist, Roman something, was the night I realized that killing the criminals was the only true solution to stopping crime and saving people. You renewed my sprint with hope for justice. You're my creator, you're my savior. I even wear tight leather to honor you, except I prefer red over black when I hunt. So, you see I could never take a kill from you…he's all yours. But, I'd be honored if we could team up one day. My name's Crystal by the way, later boss!"

I was too stunned to do or say anything. So I just watched her jump off the roof and disappear. Did…did…what the hell did she just say? I was broken from my thoughts by three very familiar voices on my comm.

"…Did Crystal just…say that Bo was her…creator and role model…?" Kenzi, then Vex and finally Lauren said the mind-blowing question together, piece by piece.

…This whole Crystal thing was bad enough already. But now, I…we find out that the Shadow Assassin is responsible for her becoming a psycho Bounty Hunter…This was never my intention…What have I done…?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope y'all had a good weekend! Thank you as always for all the support! Just so you guys know for sure…"The Ash" in this story is based off the 1** **st** **Ash in the show, hence the "Easter eggs" like the life support, slave etc. lines from Lauren in the last ch. Also, the saying Lauren refers to in this chapter is something I always say and live by.**

 **Guest – I'm so glad you found the sequel! I hope you like it!**

 **FrenChi – Welcome back! I've been missing my French lessons! Lol Crystal is such a pain! Kyle Williams lol well the show never gave Kyle a last name so I made something up lol hmm…will past meet present? Guess we'll see. I'm so thrilled you read/like my stories!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I hope Bo won't go there but, I doubt it…poor Bo**

 **Koskat – I love how funny Bo is too! The "first class ticket" part, I have no idea where that came from lol stuff just comes out, the "life support" was an Easter egg since the 1** **st** **Ash is on life support on the show. Ok, good…I'm always worried about the accent lol silly me. A hacker better than Kenzi? I bet Kenzi would disagree lol Things with Bo and Crystal will definitely be interesting…even more so than they are already! I'm so glad you love the updates, I always love hearing…err…reading what you and everyone else thinks!**

 **Kogaduck – I agree, interesting and intense for sure! Glad I was able to surprise you & others with the twist!**

 **Pari pillu – Is she? Guess we'll see, glad you like the sequel! I don't remember them talking about a vacation…? But then again, I don't remember what I had for breakfast yesterday lol They probably need a vacation though.**

 **Guest – Glad, I got ya with the twist! A "workout session" hmm…maybe…guess you'll have to read to find out if it happens *wink wink* :P because I don't do spoilers! Lol**

 **Joannrbb – Nuts is an understatement lol & thanks! I have no idea where this is going, my stories always write themselves for the most part. So, we'll all find out together where this goes!**

 **L Lewis447 – lol looney! I'm glad I got ya again! I hope Bo will be ok. I'm sure Bo will be ok…lol my crazy head…it's scary in there! I hope your busy life lightens up soon & that Bo kicks the looney's ass!**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Lauren's POV – Few Days Later – Clubhouse – Late Evening**

It's been days since Bo locked herself in the bedroom of the clubhouse. We all decided to give her a few days to process…Crystal's…declaration…? We've all tried to talk to her, including Dyson. He tried to get a rise out of her like he always does just by being him. But that didn't work and I'm the only one that can get her to eat at the very least.

Well, I can't take it anymore. Bo's time to process is up. I can't give her any more space. I need my fiancée back, happy and healthy and right now, she is neither of those things.

So, I'm going to fix that right now. I'm going to get my fiancée back right now. "Bo…may I come in?"

No answer, "Bo…sweetheart, I'm coming in." I slowly turned the knob and opened the door...What I found before me broke my heart.

Bo was sitting against the wall by the bed with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs with her fingers laced together. She was slightly rocking back and forth as she stared off into nothing. I don't think she even knows I'm in the room with her.

"Bo…?" I tried getting her attention as I sat down next to her. "Bo, please talk to me."

Nothing…not even a wink of recognition that she heard me or is even aware of my presence. I reached out to touch her. But she grabbed my wrist gently before I could make skin contact with her.

"Don't touch me…please Lauren…just stay away from me. I'm no good for you. If anything, you should hate me and want nothing to do with me."

The despair, sadness and guilt in her voice broke my heart even further with every whisper of a word she spoke. "Why should I hate you, Bo? I could never hate you."

Bo looked at me for the first time since I entered the room. "I'm the reason why your relationship with her didn't work. I'm the reason why she's become so unstable…so…morally broken."

I looked into her eyes before I leaned in to kiss her. A moment after the kiss, she pulled away. "What are you doing?"

I answered honestly as I looked into her eyes. "I don't know, just let me." I kissed her again as I cupped her face in my hands and prayed that this was my way in.

I broke the kiss after I felt her melt into my arms as she repositioned herself enough to where I could scoop her up into my arms and carry her to the bed. I knew what she was thinking. She thinks I'm going to use intimacy to help her with her pain, her guilt.

That wasn't my plan at all. I just needed a way to crack the guilt ridden walls she built around herself in the last few days. I just needed to make sure she was coherent enough to really hear me.

She whimpered when I wouldn't let her remove her clothing or bring me in for another kiss. "Bo, you love me, don't you? You still want to marry me and be with me, right?"

She nodded to both questions as I kissed her forehead. "Then, I really need you to do something for me right now. I need you to listen to what I have to say. I need you to listen and really hear me, okay?"

We locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she nodded in agreement. "…Okay Lauren, I promise I'm listening." I laid down next her and gently pulled her close to me.

"You are not responsible for who Crystal is or what she does, thinks or believes. You are not the reason Crystal and I aren't together. Crystal is who she is because that is who **she** chose to be. I know she said that the Shadow Assassin is her creator. But, have you ever heard the saying, ' _There are a million different ways to achieve something_. _You just have to find the way that works for you._ ' That exact saying applies to everything in life including Crystal and who she chose to be. You didn't create her. The person she is today was born within her before you even became the Shadow Assassin. The person she is today, like all others just needed time to develop and have a reason to manifest. You were just the excuse she used to let her new self, emerge once it was finished developing within her. You were just one of a million ways that she could have become the person she is today. If not for you then, she would have just become the person she is today another way. She was going to become who she is today one way or another, with or without your existence. Also, Crystal and I didn't work because we weren't meant to be together. Bo, I've never ever felt the way I do for you for anyone else, not even close. I never even once ever thought about marrying anyone before you. I only said yes to Crystal's proposal because I thought the love I felt was as good as it was going to get and because we were a good match. Bo, you and I; we're not a good match. Bo, you and I; we're a perfect match. You have nothing to feel responsible or guilty for. You are not responsible for anyone's actions, thoughts or beliefs but your own."

Bo kissed me intensely without warning to which I wholeheartedly reciprocated immediately. She had a smile on her face after the kiss ended. Finally, that's the first smile I've seen from her in days.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis. You always know what to say and or do. Thank you for saving me from the guilt."

 **The Next Day – Clubhouse – Afternoon – Work Out Room**

I bent over right before Bo made contact with me with a full force tackle. I used her own momentum to flip her onto her back when I tossed her off my back. Before she could flip back up to her feet I mounted her down by straddling her waist and pinning her hands above her head.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask, _Detective_." She teased with a smirk as we both panted heavily. I smirked right back at her as I went in for a very hungry kiss.

The kiss grew out of control like always. So, we quickly got out of our sweaty work out attire to make love on the cold blue mats. We shared kisses, giggles, moans and screams as we rolled around making love, round after round. "Bo…Bo…ahh ah…ohh Bo…ohh Lauren, Lauren! Ohh baby, keep going…ke-ep…go-oing!"

We moved together with passion and love at an eager pace. We continued to grind together as I kissed down between her perfect breasts causing a moan to escape from her everlasting addictive lips. We quickened and hardened our pace as she bit my neck causing me to squeeze her ass cheeks with my hands harder than I intended to.

"BBBBOOO-" She cut off my climaxing scream with a kiss as she came with me. We continued to scream into the kiss as our climax was coming to an end.

I was still trying to regain my senses when Bo went down on me to taste us together. She always says nothing tastes better than our cum mixed together. "…Ohhh Bo…god baby, yeeesssssssss…" I hissed out as she began to devour my pussy since she finished all our cum.

I'm exhausted, I'm not sure if I'll be able to cum again or last another round. But what can I say, I'm addicted to how addicted she is to me. I'm addicted to everything she does to me. I'm addicted to my succubus.

 **2 Hours Later – Living Room**

"Hey Bobo, good to finally have you among the living again! I wanted to make sure you were back, so…" Kenzi yanked Dyson from the doorway to reveal him to us.

Bo's face scrunched up at Dyson's appearance. "I don't want him here! I still don't like or trust him!"

Dyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we know. That's why Kenzi blindfolded me during the ride."

I chuckled as I approached Dyson for a tight hug. "Well peeps, she's back and Bobo…he was here the other day in attempt to snap you out of your catatonic state. But, obviously that didn't work."

"HE WHAT!? Kenzi, you brought him here without my permission!" I sighed as I went back over to Bo on the loveseat to sit in her lap again. "Babe, it was my idea. He was blindfolded then too because I know you don't trust or like him. I was just hoping that your dislike for him would snap you out of your unresponsive state. I'm sorry; please don't be mad at Kenzi, like I said it was my idea."

A slow smiled appeared on Bo's face before she kissed me. "It's okay, I understand. Sorry for my little outburst Kenz." Kenzi plopped down next to us as she waved Bo off and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"No worries Bolicious, btws, Vex should be here any second now. We're so glad to have you back, Bobo. Don't ever do that again, you worried us all to death especially my bestie. Evony even came to cuss you out. Tamsin almost smacked you…all in attempt to snap you out of it. But, Lolo didn't let Tamsin smack you and she almost smacked Evony for cussing you out."

"Ello ladies and…gent that Bo doesn't like. I come with pastries and coffee…Bo! Finally! Ya gave us all a scare, luv. Don't do that again, ya hear me?"

Bo chuckled with a smile as Vex passed out the coffees and a variety of pastries. "Yes Vex, so guys…any updates on Crystal? Has she been up to anything? Have we figured out a way to deal with her?"

"Well, Vex and I were thinking that we could recreate her criminal history. We know of every single crime she was in the system for. So, all we would have to do is recreate the forms which we have unlimited access to since three of us in this room are cops and get all the original authorization signatures with an autopen after we find a way to get the signatures from whoever we need them from and we can just estimate of the dates on the original documents and the original warrant. Then once we have everything we need, we can just upload it back into the criminal database and she'd on alert as a wanted criminal with all agencies again."

Dyson commented on Kenzi's idea before anyone else could. "I'm assuming when people question how we got everything back. We'll just say we were able to recover everything after countless hours of work, right?"

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah, I mean it is ridiculously hard to truly and completely delete something like it never existed once it hits a computer." Bo gave Kenzi a gentle smile as if she was about to rain on her and Vex's parade…which is probably what she's about to do.

"That's a great idea guys. But, there's a potential risk; what if she has the original copies somewhere? She could be like Rainer and keep " _trophies_ " of her triumphs. If that's the case then she could present the original documents to a judge and the judge would most likely notice the difference in the dates and the " _age_ " of the papers and have no choice but to arrest her, yes. But also…the 5th precinct would be under investigation for falsifying documents and that would most likely be the start of the end for the 5th precinct. Crystal will have to serve prison time but, any criminal would gladly do that if they've taken a whole precinct down with them."

"See what happens when you're friends with a former District Attorney and still practicing attorney. They burst your bubble. Ow! Geez, Lolo I was just teasing. No need to hurt The Kenz. Smacks on the arm really hurt you know..."

"…Anyway, I have to get back to Ciara. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Lauren…and always good to see you, Vex…and you too Bo…even though…you know…Anyway, bye guys and don't worry, we'll figure something out."

We all said our goodbyes to Dyson as he left the clubhouse with Kenzi to drive him back to his home. "Now that he's gone...computer, reveal cams." The wall in front of the couch revealed a massive amount of small surveillance cameras in response to Bo's voice causing me to gasp in surprise and awe.

"Bo…?" She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I told you I have eyes and ears all over the city. This is how…all these cameras are live feeds of city surveillance feeds and live feeds of every camera phone in this city. Primary, its main purpose is to delete any evidence of the Shadow Assassin the moment the Shadow Assassin is captured on camera and it alters what very few photos and or video footage there are of the Shadow Assassin on the web to make it nearly impossible to even identify a gender…Vex, did you upload a photo of Crystal to the computer already?"

"Ya, it's ready and waiting for your command, Bo. I also uploaded any and every bit of information we have or could find on Crystal. Oh and Kenzi changed the name of the last known owner of the clubhouse from Karen Beattie to Charlotte Beth Dennis since Karen Beattie would stick out like a sore thumb if Crystal ever came across it because it was one of her aliases. So, we used Charlotte because Lauren loves that name for a girl. Beth was taken from your middle name and Dennis because that's the alias you used for this place before."

Bo nodded and thanked Vex. "Computer, facial recognition and pattern recognition search for Crystal Harris." The computer spoke back to Bo, adding to my amazement. " _Searching for Crystal Harris. Estimated time for completion; two hours and thirty-six minutes_."

"Well, I'm going to go catch up with Kenzi since we got some ti-…Oh, I almost forgot…Bo, all your weapons, like the tips of your arrows for your bow, now dissolve even quicker than before. Anything that is left at a scene will now dissolve or self-destruct in ten minutes or less or at the push of the button on your " _bracelet"_ , of course…and with that said, ta ladies and good luck tonight, bestie. You'll be fine, just remember to breathe and don't freeze up, ta!"

Bo looked from Vex's retreating form with confusion. "What's he talking about? Why would I need luck and why would I freeze up? I'm not afraid of anything…well, except for snakes."

I looked at her and spoke as gently as possible. "Bo honey…you were non-responsive for a few days and well…tonight…we're supposed to have dinner with my parents, remember…?" Bo's eyes widened in complete horror and her face slightly paled as she looked at me.

"You know…suddenly, I don't feel very good. I think I'm coming down with the flu or parentitis…Yeah, definitely coming down with the flu along with a serious case of parentitis, Doctor Lewis. Looks like I can't go, I don't want to risk infecting anyone since my illnesses are highly contagious."

Bo gently slid me off of her lap, putting me onto the loveseat before she got up and dashed up the stairs as she pretended to have a coughing fit. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh before I yelled up to her from my seat.

"Who knew the Shadow Assassin is such a wuss and parentitis is not a thing just like senoritis is not a thing and you know it!" I teased while my laughter was becoming increasingly hard to contain. "Yeah well, you're going to marry this wuss! So be ready to become Mrs. Wuss, Detective Lewis!"

That was it; that was all it took for my laughter to turn into a complete laughing fest. God, I love that woman more and more with every passing second. So, I can't wait to become Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan " _-Wuss_ ". Wife of Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan; Attorney by day and Shadow Assassin by night.

Man…that's two...long…complicated titles, good thing the second half of the titles are secrets including the " _wuss_ " part. Plus, I don't think my parents would approve of me being with a wuss. They definitely wouldn't approve of me marrying an assassin who almost killed me.

Yup, things at dinner will definitely be interesting since my parents will have a lot more time to probe Bo this time since last time was more of a spontaneous meet and greet…That is, if I can get Bo to the restaurant in an hour which I know I can. So, that's not my concern…

My concern is…what are the odds that my parents won't ask the famous, " _So, how did you two meet_?" question? Who am I kidding; of course they're going to ask! Everybody asks that question to any pair in a relationship.

"Bo, hurry up and get dressed! You know we can't cancel! So get back down here ASAP so you can help me make crap up about how we met, unless you want my retired law enforcement parents to kill you for almost killing me!"

"Aw, crap!" Bo exclaimed from upstairs as she was assumingly getting dressed. Yeah…" _Aw, crap_ " sounds about right.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **FrenChi – So glad you liked the 1** **st** **chapter! I had to make up for the cliffhanger ending in the last story lol…Kyle…I guess you're right, I guess maybe I subconsciously remembered it because I sure don't remember any of that lol I very vaguely remember the sister. I'll write as long as I have something to write…I hope all is well with you now**

 **Koskat – Ya missed another Easter egg :P But, I might stop those since I don't think anyone notices anymore lol Poor Bo, I guess she's not as badass as her alter-ego; Shadow Assassin…Crystal is…there are no words to describe her perfectly lol hopefully everything will be alright. Can't help but love how BoLo is just perfect for each other!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Everyone has a unique set of…well, everything when you think about it.**

 **Pari Pillu – Poor Bo, she needs a cheering section lol & we'll see :P**

 **Kogaduck – No problem, Glad you're ready because I don't think Bo is lol**

 **Guest – You're welcome, hope you liked it! I'm worried about Bo at the dinner…poor Bo**

 **Joannrbb – I love that about BoLo too! I hope dinner will go smoothly!**

 **This almost didn't get posted tonight & a bit of a rush job! But…we're basically picking up right where we left off!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 30 Minutes Later - The Capital Grille – Evening**

"Can I plead the 5th?" Bo asked as we made our way to the table with my parents already there waiting for us. "You want to plead the 5th to my parents? Babe, relax this is not a criminal trial. My parents just want to get to know you."

"I know, but I want to invoke the 5th amendment in case I say anything to make myself look bad." I chuckled as Bo's hand gripped mine tighter and tighter as we got closer and closer to the table. "Babe, I know you're the lawyer but, I don't think the 5th amendment will help you with dinner with my parents."

"You never know, Lauren…" I chuckled and kissed Bo on the cheek as we approached the table. "Everything will be fine."

She smiled at me before she pulled away from me to pull out my chair for me. "Hello, mom, mama…how are you two today? I'm sure you two remember my fiancée; Bo. Bo, you remember my parents; Maggie and Alexandria, retired detectives of the 5th precinct."

Bo gave them a dazzling bright smile as she settled in her seat next to me. "Of course, it's nice to see you both, Mrs. Lewis and Mrs. Lewis." My mothers gave Bo a polite smile.

Then, my parents chuckled at my subtle hint to be on their best behavior. "I told you that our little Lauren would be all formal when she reintroduced us to Bo because she wants us on our best behavior, Maggie. Bo, by all means, please call us Alex and Maggie. We don't like formal titles very much since it makes us sound old. I mean we've only been retired for about two years and we're not even sixty yet."

Bo gave them a polite smile. "Okay, Mrs. Lew-…I mean, Alex. It's a pleasure to officially meet you both."

"Likewise, shall we order first?" My mothers both seemed like they were putting on a show for my benefit which is fine with me for now…Huh, you know…I never noticed how my parents looked a tad bit like Bo and I until now…

The major noticeable differences are a few fiscal differences. They have a darker complexion than we do. They're also both brunettes with a slightly _"more to love_ " figure, older of course and both of them are shorter than us…

Other than those things; they look a bit like us. I look like Alex and Bo looks like Maggie…Maybe, I'm just reading too much into everything right now since Bo's nervousness is hitting me in waves as if we have a psychic connection….Maybe we do, that'd be cool, scientifically speaking…Okay, and cool in general too.

"Lauren; babe…are you with us?" I shook my head and smiled back at Bo's loving and concerned gaze. "Yes, I'm sorry…we were ordering right? I just got lost in thought thinking about how happy I am right now to have the four of us finally have a meal together."

"It's okay dear; Bo took the liberty of ordering for you…She must know you better than we thought." The subtle, yet confusing jab was not missed by Bo or me. "Bo knows me very well mama or should I just call you Alex since you want to be disrespectful with snide comments towards my fiancée."

My mama matched my glare with a calm and collected look and a half-smile. "How was that a snide comment, Lauren? I simply stated that Bo knew you better than we thought."

"It was your tone and attitude behind the comment more than the statement itself and you know it." I felt Bo put her hand on top of mine and give me a calming squeeze. "Alex, that's enough, Lauren; pay your mama no mind…Bo, why don't you tell Alex and I how you two met?" Bo nodded with a slightly shy smile.

"Well Maggie, you see…some friends of ours thought we'd be a perfect match. So, they set us up as a kind of…blind date which eventually ended up being at Lauren's favorite diner with a walk in the park afterwards and the rest was history. I can literally say that I fell in love with your amazing daughter the moment I first saw her. You two did an amazing job raising her. I promise you both that I will strive to be worthy of Lauren every single day for as long as I live."

Mom gave Bo a warm smile of appreciation and approval while mama didn't seem impressed at all. "That's such a sweet story and as much as we would like to take credit for the way Lauren turned out, I think we just got lucky when we got her from the adoption agency. We got extremely lucky to have adopted her when she was only a week old so we got to name her and everything. We were twenty and Alex thought it was a bad idea to adopt a child since we were just starting out in the real world as police officers and getting our first place together. But, I just knew there was a very special person waiting for us and I was right. Did Lauren tell you that Alex and I were high school sweethearts?"

Bo nodded with a yes and smiled more naturally since she finally started to relax…Maybe because my mom was genuinely being nice to her or maybe because the meals finally came out. Whatever the case, I'm glad to finally see Bo visibly relax.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly except for my mama who was being distant. She was definitely straining the whole evening with her demeanor…If we weren't in a public place I would have went off on her already.

We were just about to leave our table when mama finally showed her cards; figuratively speaking…"Lauren, why aren't you with Nadia? You should be with Nadia, not some lawyer who can't protect you from Crystal."

I looked at her in shock as anger started to boil within me. "What did you just say and how did you know about Crystal?" Mom and Bo tried to keep us civil but it was too late.

Mama gave me a stern look before she answered me. "We've kept in touch with Nadia and she told us about Crystal killing Rainer along with the note she left on him for you. We agree with Nadia; you would be much safer with Nadia than a lawyer. You should be with Nadia. She is everything you could ever want or need in a woman or a man. She can and will protect you from Crystal. All Bo can do is potentially get you out of legal trouble in court."

What did she just say? What right does Nadia have to keep in touch with my parents about who my heart chooses to be with!? Looks like I have to pay someone a visit…

"Mama, with all due respect, you have no right to pick who is best for me! Bo is better for me than anyone else ever will be! She may not seem like it to you but believe me; she is more than capable of protecting me better than Nadia is if I ever need it…Now, if you'll excuse me…I have somewhere to be. Bo, I'm sorry but, can you take the car home because I have somewhere I need to be."

I left the restaurant without paying attention to another word anyone said to me. I was on a mission…I'm going to go kick Nadia's ass.

 **20 Minutes Later – Nadia's Apartment**

I angrily knocked on Nadia's door until she nearly ripped open the door in irritation. "You better have a damn good reason for…Lauren? What are you doing here?"

I stormed into her apartment without hesitation. "Why the fuc-…" I was stunned in place and in silence when I saw Crystal on Nadia's couch.

"Hello, my name is Sky. Your name is Lauren, right?" Crystal gave me a bright white smile as she pretended not to know me.

I needed to get Crystal away from Nadia. Nadia may know of Crystal but she's never met the woman or seen a picture of her. Whatever game Crystal is playing, I can't let Nadia get caught in the crossfire.

I have to talk to Crystal without Nadia around…So, I hope this works…I turned back towards Nadia with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, I should have called or something, Nadia. I just really need the Potter case file because I think I just had a break in the case. So, if you could just grab that for me I'll be out of your hair, I promise."

"…Okay…I'll be right back with that then." I nodded my thanks to a suspicious Nadia before she walked away…Well, I got myself at least a moment alone with " _Sky_ ".

When I turned back to look at Crystal, she was already in front of me just inches away. "Stay away from Nadia. Leave her out of this."

Crystal chuckled as she twirled a curl of my hair with her finger. "I told you baby, I've changed…violence isn't my first answer anymore. But, I've decided that my little pop up visits weren't enough anymore. So, I decided to become a more permanent fixture in your life. Nadia is just a great way to do just that. Plus, she's been a good distraction while I wait for you to come to your senses, babe." Crystal took two steps back before I could retort in any way.

"Here's the case file Lauren." Nadia interrupted us just as I was about to threaten Crystal. So, instead I went back to playing Crystal's game. "Thanks, Nadia"

I took the file from her as Crystal took Nadia in her arms. "Now, can you please leave so we can get back to our evening, Lauren?" I nodded with a smile since I knew there was nothing else I could do besides leave the apartment. "Sure Nadia, thanks again and have a goodnight."

 **Bo's POV – The Next Day – Battle & Associates – Morning **

Ugh, I can't focus today thanks to everything that happened yesterday. I can't believe Crystal brought Nadia into this. I mean I hate the bitch. But, she doesn't deserve to be in danger like this…The worst part is that she doesn't even know that she's in danger.

"Ms. McCorrigan…can you hear me? Is the intercom on the phone system not working again?" I shook myself from my thoughts before I answered Nancy back.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was lost in thought. What do you need?"

"The client you've been emailing back and forth is here to see you. They said they'd prefer to meet their lawyer face to face at least once. I told the client you were not officially on the clock yet, but they keep insisting to see you right now."

I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. "It's okay Nancy; you can let Ms. Johnson in." Nancy said okay and the line went dead.

I was looking for a pen on my desk when I heard my door being opened. "So, this is where you work? Not bad…Oh, I'm Ms. Johnson by the way. But, you can call me Crystal if you prefer which, I know you do…Now Bo, let's see how good of a lawyer you really are since we already know how good of a fiancée stealer you are…Is there a law against that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope all is well with you guys!**

 **Cheekymadom – Sorry, not sure what you mean. Maybe because I'm half-asleep**

 **Koskat – Never seen or heard of that movie but, I looked it up. Odd seeing Jim Carry not in a comedy…Crystal's scary crazy but surly she can't beat our girls, right? I think Lauren's mama (Alex) is just scared for her only child and overprotective which is still no excuse for her behavior but maybe she'll lighten up or something. I can't wait to see how I tie things together either because I have no idea what's going to happen**

 **Kogaduck – Glad I got ya & Crystal's insane!**

 **Junetweed – Yeah, dangerous, unpredictable & totally crazy!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Me too, but I think Lauren was just too upset to think clearly**

 **Joannrbb – Crystal needs…many things on top of a can of whoop ass. She's going full stalker mode. Her & Nadia both need a beating or 2**

 **Pari Pillu – Was mine the 1** **st** **with gay parents? Awesome! I think the Shadow Assassin will kick her ass sooner or later**

 **Miniminieufratmaiz – I agree!**

 **Guest – Totally agree with ya!**

 **We're basically picking up right where we left off. FYI, I'm like half-asleep as I did this so hopefully it makes sense. I didn't wanna make you guys wait another day or so for an update so this is what came out, hope it makes sense & hope ya like. Man, I'm dreading the errors I'll see in this one when I'm more awake…Anyway…**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Battle & Associates – Tamsin's Office - Noon**

"Why not drop her case? Why not report her for misrepresentation? It's not like its press worthy or anything, nothing that can hurt you or the firm in any way. Hell, I bet you there is no case, she faked a name; she probably made up the automobile accident case too."

I sighed heavily, "I'm pretty sure that she did. But Tamsin, this may be a good way to get ahead of her. Listen, last night Lauren stormed off to Nadia's to…well…probably kick her ass…God, my fiancée is so hot…"

I shook my head to regain my focus back to the topic at hand…Instead of daydreaming about my stunningly gorgeous fiancée which is something I love to do and do often. "Anyway, she went over there and found Crystal there under the name of Sky. She's using Nadia to become a more permanent fixture in Lauren's life…This whole time, we've been playing her game...Maybe, we can't change the game but, we sure as hell can change the way we play it…meaning I want to make her think she has the upper hand…at least for now."

 **That Evening – Condo**

I walked in the door and found Lauren on the couch. She was drinking a glass of red wine in her favorite black cashmere sweater with dark blue jeans. Lauren's gorgeous blonde hair seemed to be glowing thanks to the lighting of the fireplace.

I walked over to Lauren and sat down next to her to gather her in my arms after she put the glass of wine on the coffee table. She also had the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table…Lauren only drinks like this when she's extremely upset or stressed.

I waited for her to get comfortable in my lap with my arms around her. She placed her head under my chin, against my chest. I inhaled her scent deeply as I patiently waited for her to open up to me.

"…I can't believe she went to your office. I can't believe you still took her case even though you could have rejected it and reported her for misrepresentation. I can't believe Nadia's her " _girlfriend_ " now or anything else that's happened recently…all because of me…Hell, she's technically the reason why my mama doesn't think you're a good fit for me. My mama doesn't know how safe I am with you in every possible way…Speaking of which, I'm sorry again for storming out of the restaurant without telling you anything. I was just so angry at Nadia that I wasn't thinking straight. I know she approached my parents because I know how she is and how they are. They wouldn't have went to her about an update about me or anything about my life. So, all I was focused on doing was kicking her ass or at least cussing her out face to face…But, that's no excuse, I know I had you worried and I'm sorry, Bo."

I kissed her hair and held her tighter. I can feel the knots in her body from all the stress and worry. So, I rubbed her back to try and soothe her as I spoke.

"It's okay, emotions can be overwhelming sometimes. So, I apologized to your parents for the way the night ended, paid the bill and basically just left since Maggie was busy scolding Alex for being so rude and disrespectful...But, if you didn't come home within the hour like you did then, I would have been upset and worried and went looking for you…As for Crystal, none of this is because of you. It's simply because she's crazy and won't let you go…To be honest, I don't blame her for not wanting to let you go. You're amazing babe but, that doesn't mean she gets to do this to you or us. Listen, the reason I didn't refuse the case is because whether her case is legit or not, which Kenzi and Vex are looking into. She'll feel safe around me because she'll think she has the upper hand. So because of that maybe she'll slip up and give me something we could use against her. Plus, thanks to the computer at the clubhouse which is also called SS for Shadow Surveillance in case I forget to mention that before…Anyway, we now have a good idea of her routines, favorite places, financial patterns etc…Plus, I was also thinking since the Shadow Assassin is her role model or whatever. Maybe, we can use the Shadow Assassin to influence her decisions about anything really; make her rethink some of the choices she's made and stuff…What do you think?"

Lauren took her head off my chest to look me in the eyes before giving me a quick, soft kiss on the lips. She buried her face in the nook of my neck. Lauren gripped onto me tightly out of love and fear. Her grip was so tight that it hurt. But, I'd happily endure all the pain in the universe to ease her concerns and suffering of any kind. So, I simply welcomed her almost overwhelming grip.

"You really meant it when you said you wanted to change the way her game was played…Bo, it could work but, we're a team. You're not doing this alone, she's too dangerous and unlike the rest of us…She doesn't live by a code. I don't even know if she has any principles or anything good left in her which is mainly what makes her so dangerous."

"Well, lucky for us the Shadow Assassin is not like me. The Shadow Assassin can get the job done. I even fight differently with the outfit on…I am a different person with the outfit, gadgets…everything…So, believe me when I say I can handle her especially with all of you behind me, even Dyson and **especially** you, Lauren. The Shadow Assassin and I are as different as night and day. There is only one thing that we both agree on and that's you. So, there is no way that I will let anything happen to you, us or anyone else in our lives. Lauren, I never said I was doing this alone. I have all of you with me. We're a team through thick and thin. So, are you with me? Are you behind this plan? I know all the details aren't worked out yet but, it's a start."

Lauren loosened her grip on me and kissed my chin. "I'm in as long as you promise that we do this together. We're in this and everything else in life, together. Promise me that everything will be alright. Promise me that we're a team and you won't try to protect me from everything like I'm as fragile as glass."

We locked eyes for a moment before I answered her. "You know from the moment I saw your picture, I became yours. I promise you everything you ask of me and whatever else you want and or need so you never desire or need for anything ever again."

Lauren kissed me with so much love and passion. I kissed her back with everything that I have to give. We kissed until the need for air became unbearable.

"So…what's…the first step...of the plan?" Lauren asked me in between heavy panting. "I think it's time…for the Shadow Assassin to have a real chat with Crystal."

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed, "You're going to track her down just to talk? Isn't she going to find that strange? Surly she knows the Shadow Assassin isn't a talker."

"I'm not going to track her down because she's going to be right where I know she'll be."

"What do you mean?"

"By now she probably knows that the Shadow Assassin didn't kill Kyle. She'll be confused and want answers. She'll also want to kill Kyle herself this time. So, all I have to do is keep an eye on both of them especially Kyle and she'll come to me by going after him again. SS is monitoring them both in every way possible and if they're ever within an hour from each other, it'll alert me through my phone and my watch. My gut says we won't have to wait long and this time…I'll be ready, we'll be ready. We're done playing her way. Oh and before I forget, with your permission I want to install some security measures anywhere you frequent like…here and work and maybe in your watch or something to keep you safe. I know you don't need protection but, please just humor me."

Lauren chuckled, "Next thing you know; you'll want a guard dog…" She continued to chuckle until she saw my guilty expression. "...You want a guard dog, don't you? You picked one out already, didn't you?"

I nodded and looked at her sheepishly. "What do you think of a year old German Shepherd? Already trained and everything and his name is Jin."

"You already bought pet supplies, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" I answered as I tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Oh boy…"

"I love you, Lauren"

"Uh huh…this puppy better be really good. You didn't ask my opinion on this because I wasn't going to get one, huh?"

"Babe, I promise he's perfect and adorable…and babe let's be honest; if you wanted to have a say in everything then you wouldn't be getting married." I joked…well, kind of...

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…just take me to bed, Assassin." I picked her up and happily obeyed her half-asleep, command. "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo." Lauren drifted off before we got to the bedroom. I vow to myself that Crystal won't harm my angel in any way. It's time to teach that bitch a lesson or two and then some.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys hope things are going good!**

 **Cheekymadom – ok lol**

 **Guest – ok lol**

 **Junetweed – they'll protect each other**

 **Terrihead1 – couldn't agree more!**

 **Koskat – I noticed that about them too. Hopefully they stick together! Glad you like the pace & build. Crystal drives me crazy too. I can't wait to see how everything unfolds!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I hope everything works out!**

 **Kogaduck – Me too, can't wait for Jin either!**

 **Pari Pillu – I can't wait to see what happens with Jin! I love them too**

 **Joannrbb – I do too, I'm glad you like my writing. I'm still not so confident so thank you & all my other readers!**

 **Thank you ALL as always for all your support!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Few Days Later – Condo – Living Room – Evening**

"Jin! Come here! JIN! I thought you said he was trained?" I asked Bo as we watched Jin run and skid around our home. He got the running part down pat…It's just the breaks that need work.

Jin's been running around the condo since we brought him home the other day. He'll run, we'll yell his name and he'll try to abruptly stop. But, he just ends up skidding on his butt until his momentum runs out.

An hour ago, his momentum didn't run out soon enough, making him skid into the wall, hilariously. I immediately ran to him and picked him up as he was whimpering…I really tried not to…But, I couldn't help but laugh at the little guy's misfortune while I checked him over as he was coddled in my arms.

"He is…he's still just getting adjusted to his new surroundings. He's good with the guard and protect stuff, you'll see. He just needs to get settled in his new surroundings, that's all."

"Jin…come here boy. Come here, come on, come here, Jin." Bo called for Jin as she squatted down more to his height. Jin obeyed and walked over to us; to Bo and put his left paw on her knee.

"Jin, protect Lauren" Jin obeyed Bo immediately and took two steps towards me before he turned around and went into guard stance next to me. "By the way, I keep forgetting to ask…where did you find a white German Shepherd, Bo?"

Bo smiled at my question as she stood back up and gently scratched behind Jin's ear.

"He's a rescue…rescue animals tend to cling and bond to their new family **very** quickly due to the hardships they've faced alone like abuse, being in a kennel and or on the streets. I got him from our local SPCA. They told me he was found at a kennel that was operating illegally. Jin and other pets were abused mainly by neglect which is probably why he's smaller than he should be. The pets at the kennel were also sold to people that wanted animals for animal fights. They told me after they thoroughly cleaned and examined Jin that they were sure that Jin was one of the newer animals that the kennel obtained before they were found out and shut down and that he was there for at least a few months or so because most people don't want a white German Shepherd because they believe white German Shepherds are mutants which is nothing more than a myth. In fact, one of the many reasons I chose him for us is because he's a white German Shepherd. White German Shepherds aka White Shepherds aren't common, they're even recognized as their own breed. So, they're unique and special just like us. White Shepherds have amazing personality traits like most dogs. But, a few of the well-known traits of White Shepherds are their self-confidence, obedience and protective instincts. Jin's breed is very intelligent and an easy to train working dog that can adapt to any situation just like the traditional German Shepherd which I know you know since law enforcement primarily uses German Shepherds for the K-9 unit. But, White Shepherds tend to be stronger with certain traits than the traditional German Shepherd and have traits that the traditional German Shepherd isn't known for. So, for those reasons and many more, he's the perfect addition to us; to our family."

I chuckled and caused Bo to give me a confused look. I pulled Bo into my arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Bo's confused expression turned into the adorable goofy grin that I love.

"Babe, you talk like you're in court. You don't have to convince me to keep Jin with us. I know how much you love dogs and how important it is that we have him here with us especially now. I was just curious, that's all."

Bo blushed, "Sorry, I just really want you to like him."

"I do like him…" I was about to elaborate when Jin wiggled his way in between us with whimpers for attention. So, we squatted down near his height to show him the attention he desperately seeks by playing with him.

 **Bo's POV - 1 Hour Later**

"Babe, I gotta go!" I yelled towards the living room to get Lauren's attention from Jin, they bonded rather quickly. "Go? Go where?"

"I was just alerted. Crystal is just under an hour away from Kyle. I need to watch over him to get to her."

I was so busy getting ready that Lauren had to put her hand on my arm to get my attention. "Let me go with you, Bo." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No Lauren, it's possible she's not headed his way. But, the opposite could also be possible too. I don't want you in danger." I was about to walk out the door but, Lauren grabbed my arm and turned me to face her.

"Bo, you promised me. I know that you're afraid to lose me. But don't you see that I'm just as afraid to lose you as you are to lose me."

I did the only thing I could think of doing…The only thing I wanted to do. I grabbed Lauren by the waist and crushed her into me for a hard, long passionate kiss.

Our mouths and tongues danced together. Our hands caressed each other's faces and roamed each other's bodies. Moans blissfully escaped from our lips.

I slowly opened my eyes after the kiss. Lauren's eyes greeted mine. The love and strength shining within her eyes makes me want to protect her even more than I already thought possible.

"I'm sorry baby, you're right. We do this together. Come on, let's go. I'm pretty sure he's headed to the nightclub called The Glass Factory. We can beat Crystal to him by at least ten minutes if we take one of the bikes." Lauren stopped me again before I could get out of her embrace.

"Bo, get changed…you're not going as the Shadow Assassin tonight. She might just assume that she's being tracked since you found her so quickly. She hates being tracked by anyone. So, why don't we just go as us for like a date night and see if she shows? Besides, she won't kill him if I'm there. The only thing it seems that she will not do is kill someone in front of me."

 **40 Minutes Later – The Glass Factory**

I pretended to bump into Kyle when I saw him in the crowd of sweaty, horny people grinding up against each other under the colorful lights, surrounded by obnoxiously loud techno music.

"Bo!?" I pretended to look surprised. "Kyle!?"

He gave me a cheesy smile that was probably meant to be a sexy smile. "I heard this club was the best! So I had to check it out! You look amazing as always! Do you wanna dance!?"

Just then, I felt Lauren wrap her arm around my waist as she came to my side. "Kyle, this is my gorgeous fiancée, Lauren! So you see, my dance cart's full, forever!"

Kyle stumbled back like a dumbfounded moron. I really tried not to laugh but, giggles still escaped my lips. Luckily, the loud music covered my giggles just fine as my hand covered my lips.

"You're…you're…marrying a girl!?" Lauren slightly stepped in front of me and held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Lauren, nice to meet you, Kyle!"

Kyle looked between Lauren and I, completely ignoring Lauren's extended hand. "Yeah…I…I…gotta go!" He quickly stumbled away from us like he has two left feet. The dumbass look was on his face was priceless and totally worth the price of admission.

Lauren spoke in my ear so she wouldn't have to yell anymore. "You have really weird taste in men." I chuckled and spoke back in her ear. "Well, I believe my very wise choice in you makes up for that, doesn't it?"

Lauren chuckled and nodded. She was about to say something but, something…someone caught her eye. So I followed her gaze until my eyes landed on Crystal.

She was smirking at us like she was amused. She seemed to make her way to us through the crowd as if there was no crowd. When she was about an arm reach away from us, she stopped.

"Fancy finding you two here!" Lauren moved more directly in front of me as if to shield me from danger. "How'd you find us!?"

I fought not to smirk as Lauren played dumb.

"Lauren, sweetheart…this time I'm not here for you! I was here for the guy that seems to know your girl! The same guy you got off the hook for murder! The same guy that one; Ysabeau Elizabeth McCorrigan went to high school with and dated! The guy may not have murdered anyone but, he's a criminal Lauren! Your **temporary** girl dated a criminal and he deserves to be punished! Hell, maybe she's a criminal too! She did date him when he first started his criminal record! You don't want to be associated with the criminal, do you!?"

Now I fought to hide my surprise and anger. This bitch really does her homework. I was about to speak up but then, Lauren grabbed Crystal's arm, twisting it behind her and pinning her against the bar. Crystal's face was pressed up against the bar top.

Everything and everyone in the club went dead silent. People wisely distanced themselves from us. Lauren knew what was happening around us so she chose to whisper to Crystal so low that I could barely hear what she was saying in a venomous tone I've never heard or even thought she was capable of.

"The only criminal here is you. I don't know exactly how you cleaned your record so thoroughly but, you won't get away with the things you've done. Stop stalking me, stay away from those I love **especially** Bo and get the hell out of my city before you regret it, Crystal."

Crystal laughed even though she was clearly in pain.

"I always loved how you liked it rough. I told you, I didn't come here for you or her. I came for Bo's former sex toy. That's all you are to her, you know. She's nothing more than a sex demon."

"ALRIGHT LADIES, BREAK IT UP, NOW!"

Lauren released Crystal and grabbed my hand to leave the club before the bouncer could fully get through the crowd to reach us. "IT WAS GOOD TO SEE YOU BABY, MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL GET TO RESTRAIN YOU! YOU ALWAYS DID LIKE USING THE HANDCUFFS!"

I was about to turn around to go punch Crystal in the face. But, Lauren's grip on my hand was too strong. "Don't Bo. Don't let her bait you. Besides, we got what we needed when I pinned her."

I looked at Lauren with confusion. "What are you talking about?" She glanced around our surroundings as we approached her bike. After she was sure there wasn't a soul in sight she pulled out a phone that I don't recognize out of her black leather jacket pocket and showed it to me. "I cloned her phone."

"I'm so hot for you right now." I told her, right before I pinned her against the bike and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned as I kissed down her chin; to her neck.

"Bo…we…we ca-n't..." I unzipped her leather pants and shoved my hand underneath her soaked panties. "Don't worry Lauren, we're in a pitch black alley way and we'll be quick."

She moaned as I rubbed her clit, hard. "But, I'll do whatever you want. Do you want me to stop?"

"Do-n't yo- you dar- dare stttop!" I used my free hand to wrap my arm around her waist and swiftly seat her on the bike before her legs turned to jelly. "FUUUUCCK BBBBOOO!"

"Shhh baby, don't wanna draw attention to us, do yo-…Ahh baby! How…oh god, Laaauuren! Fuuucccck!"

Lauren somehow managed to undo my pants with her hand and slip underneath my panties to pump three fingers into me. "Ooohhh Bo! Lauren, Lauren!"

We had to cover each other's mouths with our free hands before we got too loud again. Luckily, we parked the bike very close to the alley wall. We parked close enough to the wall so Lauren could lean her back against it. So we didn't have to worry about her falling off of the bike and landing on her back.

I found myself leaning against Lauren as we muffled our climaxing screams. "….Well…I guess…I can't say…I haven't…broken the public indecency law anymore." I laughed at Lauren's statement while struggling with my own heavy panting.

 **45 Minutes Later – Condo – Bedroom**

We held each other's naked bodies tightly as we shared little kisses…Lauren was about to push me onto my back to mount me like a bull rider. But, I had to stop her when I remembered something…

She still mounted me because she loves being on top. Plus, I love the view I get of her in all her naked glory, towering over me. But, I asked her to stop with my eyes. Lauren gave me a questioning look as I reached over to the nightstand to pull out a long, black jewelry box from the top drawer.

I presented it to her as I opened the box for her. She gasped at the 18 karat white gold Ballon Bleu De Cartier Watch which is made with one hundred and twenty-seven plus, cut diamonds. I took the watch out of the box and put it on her left wrist while she was speechless.

"Lauren, you deserve only the best which is why I got you this watch, which has some special modifications thanks to Vex. The back of the watch, including the back of the arms is like an invisible touch pad. You can't see the buttons but you can feel their little ridges and there are small abbreviations so you know which button does what…Do you…do you like it?"

Instead of speaking, Lauren leaned down to kiss me. The kiss seemed to be extra passionate…extra sinful…which I didn't think was even possible. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Just as things were getting extremely heated, we heard pawing and whimpering at our bedroom door. We broke our kiss with laughter. Lauren rested her forehead against mine as she grinned down at me.

"I love it Bo, thank you. But, it's too much; you should have just modified the watch I have."

I chuckled, "Well…look at it this way. It's cheaper than the bike you got me." Lauren rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Not by much and…are you really comparing a bike to a watch?"

"Yes I am, Detective Lewis." I teased with a mocking tone. She was about to say something. But then, Jin started barking because he wanted to come in.

So, Lauren started to get off of me to let Jin in when I stopped her by grabbing her wrist, making her look back at me. "I love you, Lauren." She flashed me her famous half-smile.

"I love you too, Bo. Thank you again for my watch, Jin and most importantly, your love."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope all is well & y'all had a great weekend! So, I noticed the watch name was wrong. I was really rushing to make sure I posted the other night & still go to bed on time for work. So, I got my model names mixed up. But, I corrected it! It was supposed to name the Ballon Bleu De Cartier Watch. It's made with 127+ cut diamonds & costs a bit less than the MV Agusta F4CC bikes Bo & Lauren have.**

 **Pari Pillu – I think Jin is just being an active puppy lol I hope!**

 **Juneweed – I'm so glad, Jin is awesome!**

 **Somewhataddicted – That's so cool, I'm jealous! I would love to have had grown up with White Shepherds. I think White Shepherds definitely deserve more recognition! By the way, I read all your stories before I made an account. I love them all especially "Adventures in Advertising". So, thank you for your stories as well! I can't wait till Crystal gets what she deserves either.**

 **Cheekymadom – Thank you**

 **FrenChi - Sorry, watch name was an error & I agree; Kyle seems annoying! Some of my details are researched but most of it is stuff I already know thanks to my crazy life lol I'm so glad you learn interesting stuff! I don't mind at all! I'm so honored that you share my stories, thank you so much!**

 **Joannrbb – Thank you, I loved how the last chapter turned out too!**

 **Kogaduck – No problem & here it is!**

 **Sweetcandycane50 – Thank you**

 **Dragonfly00 – Agreed**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **Terrihead1 – Totally agree!**

 **Koskat – Huskies are my favorite & I've seen dogs and cats skid into walls and other things, it's hard not to laugh lol Maybe you heard it from the video game character from the video game series; "Tekken". Lol Kyle's reaction was hilarious. I love badass Lauren too. I know, I know…poor Bo, never gets to punch anyone. Blame those around her or the situations for always stopping her, not me lol I'm sure she'll get to punch someone soon, I think…**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Two Days Later - 5** **th** **Precinct – Gym – Afternoon**

"Are we gonna tell her?" Bo and I asked each other almost in unison. We've been watching Nadia spar with another detective from the sidelines alongside Vex and Kenzi.

"Even if we do, she probably won't believe us since she probably hates us…She probably thinks we hate her too...which is kinda true, at least on my end."

I was about to scold Bo when the sparring ended with Nadia as the winner. That meant Kenzi and I were up next. So, I kissed Bo on the cheek and released her hand before my bestie and I got on the huge black mats surrounded various work out equipment.

 **Bo's POV**

Vex immediately closed the gap between us that was occupied by Lauren.

"I still can't believe ya had me modify a one hundred and fourteen thousand dollar watch. First, ya had me modify a one hundred and twenty thousand dollar bike and now a very fancy watch. Why didn't ya get her an everyday functional watch instead of the decked out diamond covered, watch?"

"You know why." I stated without looking his way. My eyes were strictly on Lauren as she sparred with Kenzi.

"She already has one and as you know that diamonds while not indestructible like most believe they are. They're still one of the toughest materials on earth if cut and treated properly. The ones on the watch are definitely high quality. I inspected them myself. So, if need be-"

"She can use it as a weapon?" I nodded when Vex finished my sentence. I know he saw me nod from the corner of his eye as he continued to watch the match too. "Exactly Vex and again; it's durable the watch itself is water resistant."

"So ya bought a one a hundred and fourteen thousand dollar watch as a weapon and for its durability and water resistance?"

"I bought it as a resource. Lauren told me that only twenty percent of mined diamonds are used for jewelry. The rest are used for microchips, tools, crafting and polishing other gemstones, in weapons, as weapons, lab equipment etc. I figured if Lauren was ever in a bind then she could take the watch apart and turn it into something useful. If anyone can " _MacGyver_ " a diamond watch into something useful and maybe even lifesaving, it's her. She's a genius after all."

"So basically, you bought a thirty-three millimeter, mechanical movement with automatic winding, eighteen karat white gold case set with one hundred and twenty-seven brilliant-cut diamonds, totaling in one point zero four carats and fluted crown set with a sapphire cabochon and eighteen karat rhodiumized white gold dial set with two hundred and ninety brilliant-cut diamonds, totaling one point zero five carats with blued-steel sword-shaped hands. Sapphire crystal, eighteen karat rhodiumized white gold bracelet set with eight hundred and twenty-eight brilliant-cut diamonds, totaling six point twelve carats…fancy ass watch, which by the way looks way better in person, not as overwhelming and over the top as it looks in photos. But anyway, you bought it just so it may possibly be destroyed one day by your doctor/detective fiancée?"

I nodded with a chuckle. "Yup and you're a total fashion and tech nerd sometimes."

Vex scoffed, "Whatever…how did you afford that, luv?"

"You forgot that I take items that are in the possession of those I kill to anonymously return the items to their rightful owners and when that isn't possible then I'd anonymously sell the items on the black market. Then, I'd anonymously donate some of the money I made from the sale. I also give some of the money to you even though you always say you don't need it…Then, whatever money that I'd kept for myself, I used for the clubhouse or Shadow Assassin equipment or saved until I wanted or needed something."

"Oh yeah…ya also took items that actually did belong to your kills too…But, ya always made sure ya only took untraceable items. Guess, ya now have a want/need for all the money ya saved up huh, aka Lauren…Does she know that's how you afford the really expensive stuff?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, she does and she doesn't care because my kills are all vicious monsters. Yes, I obviously want to give her everything and more. Anyway, find out anything about The Ash aka your boss?"

I saw Vex wince from the corner of my eye when Lauren did a hard clothesline takedown on Kenzi.

"His name is Devin Ashwood and no, at least not as much as I hoped I would once I placed the bugs in his office and office computer. But, I did hear a few conversations between him and our favorite psycho. It seems as though they're not exactly allies. She's blackmailing him to help her from what I understand."

"No fair! Three out of five Lolo, pleeeassse!" Vex and I laughed at Kenzi's pouty face as she got up off the mat. "Fine Kenzi, but I'll still beat you."

Lauren's smirk and self-confidence always makes me so hot. But, I couldn't think about dirty thoughts right now. Vex did just give me an idea after all.

"So, if we can find and destroy whatever Crystal has on Devin and then maybe he'd restore all her digital records? Isn't it much easier for the hacker that did the damage to reverse the damage they did? Maybe he even knows if the hard copies still exist or not and if they do, maybe he knows where they are."

"Yes pet, it is easier and with better odds for a hacker to reserve the damage they've done in a situation like this. I believe you're right; Kenzi and I have done an extremely thorough background check on Devin. He's a great guy, couldn't find anything remotely shady about him or his activities. He seems to be a genuine humanitarian just like Lauren. Whatever Crystal has on him must be huge or maybe she threatened his life or something? By the way, how's Jin doing?"

I laughed thinking about our very active puppy. "He's good, extremely intelligent, loves attention. He's very protective of Lauren like I trained him to be since the moment I got him."

Vex chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well I'd hope so; ya drilled his training into his brain along with her picture before the little guy even met the doc. He still growling and barking at walls and stuff sometimes when he skids into them?"

I laughed, "Yeah, it's hilariously adorable…My fiancée is totally kicking your girl's ass."

"Shut up…ya know, we'd probably get more information on Devin if the Shadow Assassin placed some bugs in his vehicles and home. I was barely able to place the bugs in his office."

I nodded in agreement as Kenzi and Lauren wrestled around on the mats with struggling grunts from both of them. Occasionally, Kenzi would cuss in Russian out of frustration.

"Consider it done; just make sure the security system is dealt with for me. Oh, and all the security measures for Lauren and myself, are now linked to SS too. Hey, maybe, we can bug Crystal's home too. Any luck with the cloned phone?"

"We're still working on the security measures on the phone. Usually when a phone is cloned, the cloned phone doesn't clone the security measures on the original phone. But, psychos do tend to be overly cautious and paranoid. Don't worry though, with me, Kenzi and the SS working on it, we'll unlock it soon."

Vex turned to face me with a questioning expression. "How are we going to bug her place when she's not listed anywhere? Even her alias, " _Sky_ " doesn't have a current address…and how doesn't Nadia find that suspicious? Oh and why hasn't Crystal at least been brought in for questioning regarding her records?"

I sighed as I faced Vex. "Dyson did have her brought in. But with nothing concrete against her, they had to let her go and damn it! I forgot about that! Lauren did tell me that Nadia told her that " _Sky_ " told Nadia, she's new to the area so she's in between places and living from motel to motel with cash."

"Bullocks…" Vex muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Did I mention that I really hate this bitch? She's basically off the grid besides the street cameras. She's a freaking ghost! I mean she has less internet presence than the doc and that's saying something."

"I know Vex, we all hate her. I mean Lauren and I haven't even talked about any wedding plans with all this going on. At this point, I honestly don't think we'll ever say " _I do_ " and I really want to say " _I do_ ", damn it! Alex is probably loving this no marriage plans thing…"

" **You will** get married and don't worry about Lauren's mama, she'll come around. Too bad she doesn't know about your alter-ego. But then again, Lauren did say her mama is very by the book. So, meh…you're in a lose-lose situation at least for now. Hey, at least Lauren's mom likes ya…Maggie, right?"

"I QUIT! I SURRENDER! I WANT VODKA! I TAP, I TAP! YOU WIN, LOLO! YOU WIN!" We laughed when we quickly glanced over and found Lauren releasing Kenzi from the Rear Naked Choke; submission chokehold. I reluctantly looked back at Vex when I noticed Nadia was very close to Lauren as she and Kenzi made their way back to us.

"Yeah…at least Maggie likes me. Ugh, I wish we could monitor Crystal better. Why couldn't she just have an actual address?"

Lauren answered my rhetorical question as she came into my arms. "Actually, she does, Nadia just told me that " _Sky_ " moved in with her. So, now we can bug Nadia's place to monitor Nadia and Crystal."

I smiled at my gorgeous fiancée before kissing her on the lips. "That's great babe, now how are we going to do this?" Lauren immediately had an answer to my question.

"I got us a couple's dinner date night at Nadia's apartment, tonight." I laughed hysterically, "You want me to have dinner with you and your ex-fiancée and former…fling…at their place?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows at me, silently asking me if I have a better idea which I don't. "…Ugh, just so you know, I'm really starting to hate dinners. First, your parents and now this…why can't I just go in and out as the Shadow Assassin to plant the bugs?"

"Sorry Bobo, but you know that's too risky. Crystal could have already set up a crazy security system in the apartment." I scowled at Kenzi.

"Damn it…why do you have to be right?" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "When are you peeps gonna learn; the Kenz is always right."

 **Nadia's Apartment – Evening**

I wish I could punch her, " _Sky_ " aka Crystal...She's been making eyes at Lauren whenever Nadia wasn't paying attention. If I was the Shadow Assassin right now I could punch her. This is so not fair…

"So, Sky…I noticed you made quite a few changes to the apartment. The changes make the apartment look completely different. Would you two mind giving us a tour since we're done with dinner?" Lauren asked while being completely calm and collected. How is she so calm? Hell, I think I'm only calm on the outside because she is.

Nadia and " _Sk_ \- screw it, I'm calling her Crystal. It's not like Nadia can hear my thoughts. They smiled at us with a nod.

"Sure, let's do a tour and maybe a movie afterwards?" Lauren nodded, "Sure Sky that sounds fun."

We all got up from the table for the tour. Lauren and I shared a discrete nod to execute our plan. I discreetly pressed the button on the touchscreen of my phone to call myself.

My ringtone interrupted the start of the tour. I flashed everyone an apologetic smile as I pretended to look at my phone. "I'm sorry, it's my boss. It could be an emergency so I have to take this. Start the tour without me, I'll catch up."

They agreed and started the tour as I pretended to talk to Tamsin. The moment they were out of sight I moved with lightning speed to inspect and place the spy tech from the 5th Precinct along with my own tech, anywhere and everywhere I could.

Lauren texted me whenever they left a room so I knew exactly where to go and not to go. When I finally finished inspecting each room and placing cameras and mics all over the apartment, I rejoined the three of them. I stumbled into Nadia's home office acting completely relieved with a bright smile because I finally found them.

"Finally, here you guys are! I was starting to think I was lost in this huge apartment. Sorry the call took so long, we got carried away. So, what'd I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **FrenChi – I'm glad I showed you something new & thank you again!**

 **Pari Pillu – Remember in chapter 5, Lauren stated Nadia had never seen or met Crystal & you aren't allowed to use police databases etc. for personal use. So, she couldn't know.**

 **L Lewis447 – Welcome back! Yeah, it's been awhile! I think Lauren's mama is just being overprotective maybe? Yeah, Crystal is crazy unpredictable! Yeah, definitely needed a plan! Its ok, not everyone likes dogs, nothing wrong with that. I'm glad you loved the club plan. I'm glad you liked the sparring session lol yes, Bo would definitely want a naked session. Guess we'll find out what happens next!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I kind of want the watch lol & I hope you're right.**

 **Joannrbb – Thank you & hopefully everything will be ok**

 **Kogaduck – You'll be ok, I never make you guys wait long lol**

 **Junetweed – I'm glad**

 **Koskat – I agree, don't know how Bo did it! I hope you're right. I knew you'd get a kick out of the name lol I'm not big on MMA but I watch it sometimes & knowing Bo, she probably wants a naked private session lol…I'm glad I'm not in that awkward movie situation lol**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Day – Morning – 5** **th** **Precinct – Breakroom**

"You knew!? This whole time, Bo and I thought you were in danger and you knew this whole time!? We were worried for nothing this whole time!?"

"It's not like I knew from the very start, Lauren. It's not like we're allowed to use the databases at our disposal for personal use. You know that we're only allowed to use police resources for legitimate cases and of course, we're not allowed to work any type of personally linked cases either. I mean we're not even allowed to look up our own records without an automatic termination, serious fine and or prison time. Look, I met her and we went on two dates back to back. Then, the day after the second date I showed Dyson a picture of my new…" _love interest_ " and he told me who she was and confirmed your history with her so I knew for sure it was the same Crystal. After hearing all that and realizing she was just using me to get to you, I jumped at the chance to help bring her in. So, I'm basically undercover as her girlfriend. I monitor Crystal as her girlfriend, that's it…Didn't you think it was a bit weird that I let her move in with me when I basically just met her?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at Nadia. "I figured it was because she was living from motel to motel. Why didn't you tell me you knew? Was it for some sort of revenge for being with Bo instead of you?"

The coffee maker beeped, letting us know the coffee was ready. Nadia sighed as she poured a cup of coffee for both of us from the coffee pot.

"I can't believe you would think so low of me, Lauren. I didn't tell you because I thought you already knew. I thought Dyson told you."

Just as she handed me my coffee just the way I like it, Dyson was making his way towards us. He was most likely coming to get a cup of coffee to go with his morning donut. "Dyson!"

He almost jumped out of his skin and dropped his donut at the sound of my voice. "This is the first donut I had all week, I swear!" I rolled my eyes at his pathetic fib attempt.

You would think a Police Captain would be a better lair…Good thing he never wanted to be an actor. Poor guy would've never made it past an audition.

"No it isn't, I just saw you with a French Cruller yesterday. But forget that, why didn't you tell me Nadia was working undercover against Crystal?" Dyson sighed with a sad puppy dog expression, similar to Jin's...I'm not sure if that's more funny or scary.

"I was afraid you'd be upset because you never want anyone to help you when you're the one in direct danger. When the fact is those around you want and need to help you. Laur, I get that you don't want anyone to get hurt because of you but, it wouldn't be because of you. You're not responsible for others actions or the motives behind the actions. Crystal is unpredictable and dangerous. But, we can be too especially as a team and we also have strength in numbers. That's something that she'll never have the upper hand with and if it makes you feel any better, Nadia's sole role is strictly to monitor her as her girlfriend. She reports back to me with any Intel on a daily basis. So please Laur…let us help you."

I sighed, "You could have just told me…I wouldn't have been that upset." Dyson gave me a look that said " _Really...?_ "

I scowled, "Okay fine, I probably would have been. I can't help it!"

Dyson chuckled, "I know Lauren, it's okay. So, how was dinner last night?"

Nadia bursts with laughter when I groaned. "It was interesting, intense and awkward all at the same time."

 **Flashback – Last Night – Nadia's Apartment**

Why didn't I just say we had an early morning so we couldn't watch a movie? Nope, I had to be stupid and say yes to a movie. I swear, being a genius is completely useless in social situations.

"So, now that the tour is out of the way, what should we watch? Oh, how about " _A Walk to Remember_ ", I have a feeling everyone loves that movie." The subtle hint in " _Sky's_ " voice was not missed by me or Bo.

Of course she remembers that's my all-time favorite movie. "Sounds great babe, I'll pop it in. You guys just grab a seat."

Bo and I quickly took the loveseat which was on a slight angle in front of the TV. Crystal looked me directly in the eyes with a smirk. "Why don't you guys sit on this couch? It's directly in front of the TV."

Before either of us could respond, Nadia saved us. "Let them stay there, babe. Besides, now I can stretch out."

Nadia started the movie as she walked back to " _Sky_ " aka Crystal. She placed her head on Crystal's lap as she got comfortable lying on the couch.

The air in the room was thick, intense and awkward. Bo had an extremely tight grip on my hand as if to keep me from being taken away from her. So, I gently rubbed circles on her hand with my thumb in an attempt to soothe her.

Nothing I did for the last twenty minutes helped Bo relax at all. So, I figured it was time to call it a night. I yawned, "I'm sorry to do this guys but, I had to perform emergency surgery this morning. So, I'm really beat. Bo, can you take us home now?"

Bo nodded as we stood up and went to the door. "Sure babe, let's go." Crystal basically cornered me at the door with Nadia not far behind her while Bo was behind me; closet to the door.

"Lauren, I've been wondering about some health questions. Is there any way I could go over them with you over coffee or lunch sometime? It'll be my treat; what do you say?"

Crystal was ridiculously close to me, so much so that I had to discreetly nudge Bo back with my hand since I could sense that she was about to bypass me to lunge at Crystal. I did my best to give Crystal a polite smile for appearance purposes.

"I would but, I already have too much on my plate both personally and professionally. I even have this ex who won't **leave me** **alone**. Do you know how **annoying** that is for me and **my fiancée** ; Bo?"

Crystal flinched but, she quickly recovered with a smile. "Well, it sounds like she's just fighting for the love of her life. You can't fault her for that in my opinion."

My jaw clenched as I tried to remain neutral. "I guess you and I will just have to agree to disagree. Anyway, we really have to go so, goodnight you two. Thank you for dinner."

The moment we got back in my car, Bo exploded. "I'm going to kill her! Can I kill her!? I'm going to kill her!"

 **Present**

"So, needless to say…it was an interesting evening." Dyson hugged me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I promise Lauren, we'll get her."

 **Evening – Clubhouse**

I walked in to find Kenzi and Vex using the SS to watch recordings of Crystal in Nadia's apartment. "Hey guys, where's Bo and was I right? Did she take the bait?"

"Bo suited up and left because she had a feeling that Crystal will be going after Kyle again and her guts never been wrong before. Ya, ya were right. Crystal predicted that you'd bug Nadia's apartment with police bugs and found all of them with her scanner and removed them. Sucks for her that Shadow Assassin tech was placed elsewhere and is on an undetectable and hack proof frequency."

I nodded in agreement with Vex's statement. "So now, Crystal should believe she is bug free and let her guard down…Can you see if you can get Bo on comms and switch one of the cameras to her camera feed if she has it on…I just worry, I can't help it."

 **Bo's POV - Unknown Location**

I knew Crystal would go after Kyle again. It was only a matter of time. She was just about to attack him. But, I stopped her by using my bow and arrow to shoot the wall behind her, purposely missing her head by three inches.

She whipped her head to see where the arrow came from. When she saw it was me, she looked conflicted. I immediately took advantage of her internal turmoil to close the rooftop gap between us with my automatic grappling hook.

"I let you have him once and you let him live, why?" She asked me as soon as I landed just a few feet away from her. "He doesn't meet my requirements." I couldn't have stated the truth as to why any better than that.

She scoffed, "He steals; he's a criminal. We kill criminals." I examined her body language closely before I answered back.

"Don't compare yourself to me. I kill genuine threats to the good and innocent. I kill those who can do the unspeakable to others without an ounce of guilt or remorse. You…you kill whoever you deem fit to feed your selfish ego. So, I suggest you rethink your " _career choice_ " and leave my city. This city only has room for one vigilante and that's me."

Crystal chuckled and shook her head back and forth. "Here's the thing boss, this city has someone in it that I want. So, I'm not going anywhere till I get her back. Then, this pathetic city can burn to ashes for all I care. As for our tastes in kills, let's just agree to disagree while I'm around."

I closed the gap between us faster than a blink of an eye. I pinned her hard against the roof access door with my hand tightly around her throat. "I don't care what you want, get out of my city."

She broke my grip on her throat by making me dodge a punch. "I don't take kindly to orders. I know I call you " _boss_ ". But, that doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

I chuckled as I looked away from her. "We'll see about that." Before she could react I punched her in the face hard enough to make her bleed and knock her on her ass.

I kneeled down before her as she held her bloody lip. "That was for trying to take a swing at me. I meant what I said, stop killing and get out of my city."

I got up and walked away from her. Right before I jumped off the roof, she started laughing in pure amusement. "No thanks, but awesome right hook, boss! Ya gotta teach me that sometime!"

I really wanted to respond with more violence. But, I knew that I couldn't because then I'd risk breaking another one of my rules again. Yes, last time I broke a few rules and those broken rules led me to Lauren and everything worked out amazingly. But, I knew that this was a rule I could not break without losing myself and that would mean I'd lose Lauren and nothing is worth losing Lauren. So, I did the only thing I could do…I jumped off the roof without looking back or saying another word.

I know her time will come. I know her punishment will come. I know she will answer for her crimes…just not tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL & HAPPY 4** **TH** **OF JULY!**

 **Koskat – I love French Crullers they're my favorite! I love this Lauren so much, she's so strong! Yeah, Nadia has her nice moments! Yay Bo finally got to punch someone! Lol**

 **Kogaduck – Glad I got you with a twist! I feel bad for Nadia too & I love this Shadow Assassin Bo, just so cool! Glad you like it & no problem!**

 **Joannrbb – Good to know & I admire Bo's restraint. I couldn't do it lol**

 **Cheeymadam – Agreed**

 **Dragonfly00 – TOTALLY agree! Lol**

 **Pari Pillu – No problem! I guess flashbacks don't count? lol**

 **FrenChi – Thank you! Hopefully Crystal will get what she deserves & I doubt Bo agrees with you about dinner. Lol**

 **L Lewis447 – I'm glad I got ya! Lol With everyone against Crystal…Well, I'd be afraid if I was her right now…Dinner was super crazy! Just like Crystal! Bo's self-control is amazing! So glad you love everything!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Day – Condo – Bedroom - Morning**

"Are you sure Crystal didn't hurt you?" Bo gave me a reassuring smile. "Yes love, I'm fine, I promise."

Bo pulled me closer to her so our naked bodies were tightly pressed up against each other as we were sitting on the bed, embracing each other face to face with my legs going over her legs.

"Bo, I'm so sorry about all this-" Bo cut me off with a kiss making me moan and automatically making me grind our bodies together. "Oh god…Lauren…you…are not…allowed to be…sor-ry for…something th-at's not…your fault…fuuck baby…"

My phone interrupts our blissful early morning with an incoming call. Bo groaned, "Please baby, don't get it. Its 6AM and Saturday aka Saturdays and Sundays are BoLo days."

I flashed Bo a quick apologetic smile and kissed her pouty lips. "Babe, I have to assume it's an emergency just like you would if your phone rang instead of mine. I promise I'll make it up to you." I fell back on the bed, bringing Bo down with me as I reached for my phone on my nightstand.

"Lewis." I'm pretty sure I answered my phone right before it went to voicemail. "Dr. Lewis, I'm sorry to bother you on your day off. But, a guardian of a patient is refusing to talk to any other doctor but you and he seems very unstable so-"

"Easy Casey, breathe. I'm on my way. Take a deep breath and text me the rest before you overwhelm yourself trying to verbally tell me everything." I quickly looked Bo in the eyes with a deeply apologetic expression as I ended the call.

Bo sighed disappointedly as she left a few more kisses on my chest. "Go, but you still owe me a demonstration of that Rear Naked Choke." I laughed as I detangled myself from Bo's embrace to get out of bed and get dressed.

"You don't need a demonstration. You already know how to execute the Rear Naked Choke. You just want me to use it on you. You have a very dirty mind, Ms. McCorrigan."

Bo stuck out her bottom lip with big puppy dog eyes to give me her best adorable look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Lewis. I do not have a dirty mind…Could you…get dressed slower…much slower." Bo asked me with her head cocked to the left side as she slowly eyed me from my toes to my head with lustful eyes.

I chuckled, "Sorry babe, gotta run. Are you bugging Devin's place today?" Bo nodded as she got out of bed. "Yeah, I was going to put it off until it was dark again. But, since you're leaving me, I might as well get it done now besides, Devin won't be home anyway."

I watched her open our closet and split our clothes apart so she has clear access to the center of the closet wall. She placed her hand on the invisible biometric scanner to access her Shadow Assassin outfit. The small automatic door slid back and retracted downwards so she could pull out her identical outfit of ten.

"Bo, please be safe and keep the cam and comms active." I told her as I watched her get dressed. It always amazes me how she and Vex managed to make everything so…multifunctional.

The three piece black suit with multifunctional sunglasses, bracelets and gloves is almost all leather except the sunglasses, bracelets, and black top that she wears underneath the hooded jacket. The whole suit is drip dry, bulletproof and fire resistant. The suit has so many concealed pockets, various types holsters that are mostly strapped to her legs and technology advancements that it puts any military tech to shame. I mean it can even jam frequencies if she's close enough to an admitting object which is anywhere within twenty feet. The suit was also fairly recently updated with temperature control, more security measures, monitors her vitals and a built-in AED.

Yes...the temperature control, improved security and monitoring of her vitals and built-in AED were my contributions. But, what do you expect? I'm a doctor and a detective damn it and she's the love of my life.

It still amazes me that all of that's in one amazingly lightweight suit. Oh, and let's not forget all her custom, compact, multifunctional gadgets and her high tech vehicles and yet, I still can't help but be worried sick every time she puts on that suit especially with Crystal running around out there.

"Babe, did you hear me? I'll be fine and yes ma'am, I'll have all forms of communication live and active." I nodded and kissed her hard with her face in my hands before I dashed off to the door. I slowed down in the living room so I didn't wake Jin, he was still asleep by the couch.

I opened the door only to have Bo close it again when it was midway opened and she spun me around to face her. She had me pinned against the door. Our bodies were tightly pressed up against each other once again.

"Babe, I know when you dash off to the door with that look on your face; your worried about me. I promise I'll be fine, please try not to worry. I did my homework like I always do.

She kissed me one more time before she pulled herself off of me. I immediately missed her warmth. "Okay, I'm really going now. Be careful Bo, I love you."

"I love you too, Lauren."

 **Lost Girl Hospital – 25 Minutes Later**

"Casey, where's Mr. Lopez?" Casey jumped up from her desk. Her jet black hair was a mess as if she was having a breakdown. "Dr. Lewis, after I texted you what little I knew about him, he went crazy! He pulled out a gun and hit the stairs saying he was sorry and he didn't wanna hurt anyone. That he just wanted you."

I nodded, poor kid's in shock. "Casey, you did great. But next time, don't wait till I get here, go home now." She's only twenty-seven and just went through a very terrifying ordeal. I knew I should have made her go on that vacation to Florida to work on her non-existent tan.

I left her without another word to find Mr. Lopez. He's unstable yet apologetic with a gun and hit the stairs by himself. Textbook signs of suicide…so, my money's on the hospital's roof access. But, why me? I never even talked to the man before.

When I got up to the roof, he had a few doctors and security personnel trying to talk him off the edge of the hospital. "Where is Dr. Lewis!? You all keep saying she's coming but it's all just a lie, isn't it!? Stay back or I swear I'll jump! Every time I came here looking for her, she was busy or off the clock. I bet you guys never even gave her my messages! I SAID I'LL JUMP, NOT ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS ME OR I'LL JUMP!"

He said to a guard who tried to get closer to him. I immediately went to approach him before the situation got any worse. Last thing I want is to see is someone's death.

"I'm Dr. Lewis, I'm here now so why don't you come down and we can talk, Mr. Lopez." I kept walking towards him till I bypassed all my colleagues to become the one closest to him. He shook his head no.

"I'm not stupid; the moment I come down I'll be subdued and arrested, likely by you. I just want to talk to you before I die. I just want to talk to you."

I nodded, "Alright, but can I send my people away? I think we could use some privacy."

He looked at everyone looking back at him before he finally nodded. "Everyone else, leave! LEAVE NOW!"

Everyone slowly left and when I heard the roof exit door close shut, I tried to approach him further. He seemed to be on wobbly legs as he stammered his demand for me not to come any closer than I already have. I deicided to put my hands up in surrender in hopes to calm him.

"Alright, we're alone now. How can I help you, Mr. Lopez? Why don't you come off the edge, your legs seem very tired."

He shook his head no again. "No and just so you don't try and pull me off; I'm going to sit on the ledge on the side of the building."

I slowly approached the edge of the hospital and looked over it to find Mr. Lopez sitting on the ledge that his heavy frame barely fits on. I started to climb over the edge to join him on the ledge when he asked, "What…what are you doing!?"

I shrugged as I took a seat next to him. "We can't talk if there's a wall between us, Mr. Lopez." I simply stated as I heard sirens and media crews pulling up below us.

"Get back on the roof; you'll die here just by leaning forward!" I gave him a small smile. "Only if you come with me, Mr. Lopez." I kept my voice as natural as possible by thinking about my current goal which is to save Mr. Lopez

He made no attempt to move so I knew we weren't going anywhere. So, I just patiently waited to find out why we were in this situation. I decided to pull out my phone from my pocket just enough to emergency call Kenzi since he seemed to be distracted by his thoughts. There's no way she isn't aware of this situation by now. Either the staff here or the media told her and the rest of the police precincts by now. I saw her pick up so I quickly hit speakerphone so she could hear everything as I hid the phone by my side. "So, Mr. Lopez, ready to talk yet?"

He sighed as he glanced my way. "My daughter; Ellie is in coma in this hospital and it's my fault. We were in a car accident a month ago. I got out of it unharmed…She…she wasn't so lucky. She has serve brain trauma and lost a lot of blood since she took the most damage because the other driver T-boned directly into her door."

He started breaking down in tears but continued on with his explanation.

"I'm her father; I'm supposed to protect my baby girl. I failed as her father once, I won't fail again…Dr. Lewis; my daughter idolizes you. She wants to juggle two careers just like you. She's loved you since she first read one of your articles in a medical magazine. She just turned eighteen and got accepted to Yale just like you did. She's always talking about how amazing you are…Her current team of doctors say she only has a twenty-five percent chance of waking up. I know I'm not a doctor or anything but, I feel her current lead doctor isn't doing everything he could be. I've been asking to speak to you and well…you see how that went. All I've wanted to do is ask my daughter's hero to be just that; her hero. I'm not stupid, I know you're not God, I'm just asking you to look over her case at the very least…it's my dying wish, please..."

I grasped his hand in mine with a smile.

"I'd be honored to look over Ellie's case, Mr. Lopez…May I ask why you said this is your dying wish, Mr. Lopez?"

He chuckled sarcastically, "First, I couldn't save her and now I've caused an even bigger mess by doing all this." He gestured towards the scene below us with his hands. "My daughter deserves better than this…better than me…"

"Mr. Lopez, the accident is not your fault and all of this just proves to the world how much you love Ellie. If anything, I should be apologizing to you on the behalf of the hospital for ignoring your repeated requests to speak to me. So how about we get back on the roof and to Ellie. She needs her father more than anyone else, you know."

He studied my whole demeanor for dishonesty. When he found none, he smiled at me with a nod. I was about to help him up carefully when I noticed a laser from a sniper rifle going near his heart. So, I quickly grabbed his arm to push him out of the way so the bullet missed him but got me instead since I wasn't thinking about my own well-being at the moment.

He slipped off the edge but luckily I held on to his hand with mine even though my arm just took a bullet.

"HOLD ON MR. LOPEZ!" He was trying to release my grip on his hand. "Let go Dr. Lewis, you'll destroy your arm at the very least trying to save me! LET GO! SAVE MY DAUGHTER, JUST LET ME GO!"

"KENZI, WHY ISN'T THE AIRBAG DEPLOYED YET!?" I was barely hanging on to Mr. Lopez with one hand and trying to stay on the ledge with the other.

"IT'S MALFUNCTIONING! D-MAN IS TRYING TO FIX IT! HANG ON LOLO, I'M COMING! THE ROOF ACCESS DOOR WON'T OPEN! IT'S STUCK! JUST HANG ON!"

 **Bo's POV**

"Bo, Lauren has just been shot in the arm and is basically dangling off the building trying to save the jumper! Hurry up, luv!"

"I'm almost there! Wait, did you just say she was shot in the arm!?" I used my grappling hook to get off my bike and to the roof above me which is right across from the hospital. I needed to be as high as I could get. "Ya, I think it was a sniper based on the media coverage on TV and what Kenzi has told me."

When I got to the roof, I unexpectedly found the sniper. Crystal had the sniper rifle in her hand with her back facing me. I was overcome anger so I charged towards her with the full intention of killing her.

I reduced my speed when I heard Crystal mutter to herself, "No…not Lauren, I- I- didn't mean to…I was trying to save her by killing him to get her off the roof."

Hearing Crystal say that reminded me why I was on the roof. Lauren…I had to save Lauren. I quickly grabbed my bow from its holster, automatically causing it to deploy itself into shape while I was still a good several feet behind Crystal. She isn't even aware of my presence.

I pulled out the two headed arrow from the holster that was strapped to my leg just for arrows and got ready to fire. "Bo, your arrow net may not be big enough to catch them depending on how the fall." I considered Vex's warning and took the shot anyway to set up a mark.

Just then, Lauren lost her grip. "Shadow, deploy smoke screen and deploy net above the mark." My bike did as I commanded with its shield up since it was on autopilot. It flawlessly weaved through the crowd of people and objects to shoot the net that barely caught Lauren and the jumper just in time.

My bike got away from the scene without being noticed due to the smoke screen and all the attention being on Lauren and the jumper being saved by the net. Next thing I knew, Crystal ran over to me thanking me for saving Lauren. "Thank you so much for saving my girl!"

I immediately punched her in the jaw and she fell on her ass just like last time. "You almost killed two innocents. That will not be tolerated."

Her face showed fear for once. I know it's because she shot Lauren and not necessarily because I'm towering over her like a predictor. She got on her hands and knees in attempt to get back up. But, I punted her in her stomach causing her to cry out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Lauren." She keeps repeating her apology over and over as if Lauren is up here with us. "Bo, stop playing with your prey. I get that you're in a rage right now but, the doc needs ya, luv. The only good thing bout this whole ordeal is it happened at a hospital, Lauren's hospital to be precise. Now get changed and get down there! Deal with Crystal another day."

Vex was right, I had to get to Lauren's side. I looked down at Crystal who was still apologizing over and over. "Get up, leave and never return. You've caused more than enough damage."

I walked away from her without another word since she seemed to be in shock anyway. "Luv, the Camaro will be right under you with a change of clothes any second now." I jumped off the roof and landed right in the Camaro's driver's seat.

"Thanks Vex, make sure the nets take care of themselves like they should. I'll keep comms active so you can hear how Lauren is." I told him as the hood of the car closed up and headed towards the hospital's underground parking lot while I got changed. The car's color went from black to yellow and the license plate changed to the legitimate one associated with me right before it found a parking spot and parked itself.

I rushed in as fast as I could. "Where's Lauren? Where's my fiancée? Where's Lauren Lewis!?"

"Bo, please calm down and come with me." I whipped around to face Stella who was standing behind me with a chart. "Is Lauren okay!? Stella please tell me!"

I assumingly followed her to whenever Lauren was.

"We got her in as soon as Dyson and Kenzi got her out of that mysterious net about fifteen minutes ago. I checked her over myself. It's a flesh wound; the bullet went through and through and is probably in the side of the building. The bullet missed everything important so like I said, it's a flesh wound and as heartless as this may be to say…it's a good thing she couldn't hold on to Mr. Lopez any longer than she did or she could have caused some serious damage to that arm stressing it like she did trying to save him. He's fine too in case you were wondering. He fell through the bigger net likely due to his heavy frame and the long drop. But, luckily the second smaller net was there to catch him. He has minor cuts and scraps but that's all. We'll be doing some x-rays and other tests on them both just to be safe. Bo, Lauren is one of our own. She is like the daughter I never had. So, please trust me when I say we'll be very thorough with her care. Anyway, here we are, she's conscious and probably expecting you since Kenzi is already in there with her while Dyson is with Mr. Lopez. Now, please excuse me while I go fire Dr. Snoode for causing this whole ordeal by ignoring Mr. Lopez whenever he asked to speak with Lauren."

I thanked her with a nod and watched her walk away. I took a deep before I put my hand on the door knob. "BOLICIOUS, STOP PACING YOURSELF AND GET IN HERE!"

 **Lauren's Pov – Private Suite – Room 777**

I laughed when Kenzi yelled for Bo to get in here. "Kenzi, any chance you're going to get off of me?" Kenzi shook her head no as Bo came rushing in.

"Are you okay babe!? I came as soon as I could. Are you okay!? I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Are you okay!? Do you need water? Do you need morphine? Does it hurt? Are you okay!? You want water? You need water; I'll get you some water! Are you okay!?"

I cocked my eyebrows with an amused smile towards a frantically rambling Bo. "Bo, breathe…I'm fine, no pain thanks to the adrenaline still going strong. Now, come here and lay on the other side of me since Kenzi refuses to budge. She does make a nice blanket though and I think she just passed out."

Bo did as I instructed and got in bed with me on my right side. She was careful with my patched up injured arm and not to wake Kenzi since she just fell asleep. "I love you, Lauren. I'm so glad you're okay…I thought weekends were supposed to be peaceful."

I chuckled, "I love you too, Bo and so did I. We'll talk about Crystal later…I'm just so…so tired."

I was falling asleep in Bo's arms with Kenzi on top of me like an overprotective blanket. I yawned and tucked my head under Bo's chin to inhale her scent as sleep rapidly consumed me. "I love you, Bo." I muttered once more before sleep completely took over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HOPE ALL IS WELL!**

 **Koskat – You sure you're not a violent person? Just kidding lol Yeah, lucky Lauren…not everyone is loved like that. Who knows how Crystal's brain works. Guess, we'll see what happens. Hopefully Bo can focus on the positive.**

 **Cheekymadom – Yup**

 **Kogaduck – I think in Crystal's mind she was being Lauren's hero & Mr. Lopez was the bad guy just for putting her on the side of the building. But, she's crazy so who knows what how she thinks.**

 **Joannrbb – She'll get hers eventually!**

 **Guest – I was wondering if anyone would comment on that lol…To answer your question…Maybe :P**

 **Basically starting where we left off! Was rushing a bit so, sorry if it has more errors than usual or something & as always, thanks for all the support guys! You guys rock!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Hours Later – Lost Girl Hospital - Break Room**

"Bo…luv…why don't ya stop pacing back and forth like a caged animal and tell me why we're in here instead of with Kenzi and your girl in her private room? I mean ya even locked the door with a chair and everything, what's going on, luv?"

I stopped pacing to look at Vex sitting at the small round table as I hoped to find my words…I should be with Lauren right now…But…I need to get this off my chest first before I explode.

I closed the very small distance between us so I could use a low tone so no one overheard us. "I…"

Vex must have seen something in my eyes or something because he silenced me with his finger to pull out a device from his pocket with his other hand, setting it on the table and turning it on.

I gave him a confused and questioning expression with my eyebrows furrowed and a slight frown. He chuckled at my expression as he started to explain what the device is.

"This is your newest toy. I was going to surprise ya with it later but something tells me that we need it now. I know it just looks like a black rolling die with a small blue light but…it's not. Let's say you're in a room with thin walls but you want to have a private conversation…This little device let's you do that. Basically, it's a portable soundproof room. It can cover up to the size of your average living room for up to an hour before it needs recharging and just so you know…this little thing may look like die or dice since I did make two so far. But, they can explode remotely to cover your tracks and stuff like your other toys. So, ya could use them as little bombs too. They wouldn't cause any life threatening injuries but they'd still hurt like a bitch if a person is too close when they pop. So anyway, what's on your mind?"

"I want to break another rule." I told him as I looked him right in the eyes. He studied me head to toe before he said anything with his arms crossed.

"I see…I'm guessing this is your number one rule that you're talking about?" I nodded in confirmation. "She almost killed my fiancée. If anyone deserves to be the exception, its Crystal…Vex…I- I-…I almost lost Lauren. If I wasn't my alter-ego at the time then I know I wouldn't have been able to save her…My emotions would have overwhelmed me and everything…Lau…Lau-ren…sh- sh-e..almo-st di-"

Vex quickly caught me in his arms before I collapsed on the floor as I broke down sobbing uncontrollably with tears that I didn't even realize I was holding back; until now.

"Shh luv, it's okay, the doc's fine. Lauren's fine. Ya saved her and that's all that matters Bo."

"Bu-t wha- wha-t if I was-n't…Wh-at if…I- I should have or..or cou-ld hav-"

"No, Bo. The " _What if's, could or would have's_ " don't matter. The " _What if's, could or would have's_ " did not happen so don't go there. Those irrelevant thoughts are the very reason that you're even thinking about breaking your " _Don't do personal_ kills" rule. Bo, listen to me…Lauren is one of the strongest people I've ever met and at the risk of being smacked by ya and or Kenzi; I have to be honest, Lauren is probably the strongest person I've ever met and probably ever will meet. Why? I'm not gonna lie, it's partly because she's a detective and doctor. Yes, her gifted brain put her on the fast track in life to where she can juggle two extremely demanding careers and have God knows how many other degrees, credentials and achievements. But, her brain isn't what makes her strong. It's her inner strength and sprit that makes her strong. She's got two of the toughest jobs there is and she's still a warm and compassionate person. She knows both sides of you and accepts and loves both sides. Everyday, she sees the worst of humanity and still has a heart of gold. She sees that life isn't black and white and still chooses to see the upside whenever possible. All those things and more are how I know that she's one extremely tough cookie to kill. So, no more tears luv. I promise ya, as strong as she is on the inside and out; she's never going to leave your side. So there's no reason for crazy thoughts and tears. She's alive because of **you** and she's not going anywhere. So, how about you stop the sobbing tears and we get up to go see your fiancée. I'm sure she's awake by now and wondering where her fiancée is."

I nodded as he slowly got us both to our feet. "…You're right and okay. I have to show you all something anyway." He nodded as he grabbed the portable soundproof device off the table, leaving it activate.

"Okay and before ya ask because ya always do even though ya **really don't** need to. The EMP gun on the rear end of your bike worked like a charm just like the one on your car does. It killed any electronic device within five blocks for at least thirty minutes and the SS deleted what people got before the bike did its thing. The arrows have self destructed about an hour ago so, we're all good. Oh and as expected, the website has spiked with heavier traffic than usual, which means more…" _revenue_ "…By the way, does the doc know about the website?"

I nodded as we got closer to Lauren's private suite. "Yeah, she knows. I just haven't had a chance to show it to her yet and I'll try to stop asking about the Shadow Assassin appearance; " _clean-up_ " progress."

Vex chuckled, "Ya say that every single time. But, ya ask bout the clean-up process **every time**. I don't blame ya though. I definitely understand not wanting to leave any hard evidence of the Shadow Assassin's existence lying around."

I smiled at Vex as I was about to open Lauren's door. "Wait luv, here...take this napkin to wipe your face a bit. Do ya want to go to the bathroom to clean up?"

I shook my head no as I took the napkin and wiped my tears stains and sniffles. "No thanks, I just want to be with Lauren. Thank you for fighting through that media circus and stuff that's outside to get here and for holding me while I had a meltdown."

Vex waved me off and shook his head back and forth. "Ya guys are my family, my only family. I literally had no family before I met ya, ya know that and now our family has grown, all thanks to Tamsin and Evony. I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner due to the mess outside."

"I'm just glad you got here as soon as you could and you're right about Evony and Tamsin just…don't tell them that." I told him as I opened the door and walked in with him to find both our girls awake in conversation.

"Ya think I'm crazy? The last thing I want is for Evony and Tamsin's egotistical heads to explode by thanking them for bringing us all together." I laughed at Vex's statement as I went to the left side of Lauren's bed and took her hand in mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Mmm…Yes, but I missed you. You weren't here when I woke up, where did you go and were you crying?"

I nodded, "Yes I was, but I'm okay now, I promise…and as for your other question..." I looked around to make eye contact with everyone in the room before I asked Vex a very important question. "Is the soundproof still on?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I think "Shadow Talk" is a good name for it. But anyway, go on with whatever it is ya gotta say."

"After you and Kenzi fell asleep I had to leave so the Shadow Assassin could do some searching and…I found more than expected…" I pulled out the two evidence bags I had in my pockets and placed them on the bed for the three of them to see. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"The bullet was pretty easy to find. It was embedded into the wall where Lauren was shot. As for the scope…while I was up there for the bullet, I looked around at the rather amazing view through my binoculars and saw the laser scope just lying on the roof Crystal and I were at. It must have broken off her rifle when she was knocked on her ass when I punched her or something. She did have the gun in her hand when I decked her and her fall from my punch was pretty ugly. I doubt that she even realizes her scope is missing because she was and probably still is in shock over what she did...We may not have evidence of her old crimes…yet, yes I'm being hopeful. But anyhow, we sure have evidence of her latest crime now. The 5th precinct can take credit for the evidence find since I rather we handle her, the legal way if possible…Guys, we finally got our first solid step in taking her down."

"Holy…" Lauren breathed in surprise. "Shit…" Kenzi finished Lauren's thought with the same tone.

"Well, its bout bloody time!" I suppressed a laugh, leave it to Vex to break the tension.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope all is great guys! I hope you had a great weekend guys!**

 **FrenChi – I hope not either, that would be disastrous lol & thanks for the explanation, very interesting!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I agree**

 **Guest – I got your review & saw the very strange error myself. It wasn't like that when I posted Ch. 11. It was fixed within an hour of your review though, hopefully you read it & liked Ch. 11. Sorry, you somehow read Ch. 4 I think it was; twice.**

 **Pari Pillu – Patience my friend, patience**

 **Junetweed – Welcome back & I'm glad you liked everything and I'm glad I was able to surprise you, even though it wasn't exactly in a good way.**

 **Kogaduck – I love their relationship too! & I need the soundproof thing too lol!**

 **Guest – Maybe :P I guess you'll have to read to find out...**

 **Joannrbb – I hope crystal is going down. I hope you're right. But, you never know…I'm glad that's was able to come Bo down too. No problem, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Koskat – I like Call of Duty zombie mode lol I love the relationship that Vex & Bo have & I want all of Vex's toys for myself lol I'm so glad that you like my characters, well…my versions of the characters, thank you!**

 **As always all errors are mine & thank you for all your support & a special thanks to those who leave detailed reviews, they help me with the story especially when I'm stuck.**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Days Later – Lost Girl Hospital – Private Suite 777 – Noon**

"Ooohhh Lauren…baby…you…oohhh god yessss" I knew I shouldn't have gave in to her sexual advances so she could rest and heal. But damn it, she's so good with persuasion; her voice is like silky soft velvet dripping with sex…and she's so good with her hands, fingers, lips…Fucking hell, who am I kidding? She's just so fucking amazing with everything.

"Easy baby…not so fast, don't cum yet, love." I barely registered her words. I was too busy straddling her waist, slowly riding her and trying not to cum as she was massaging my pussy walls with four fingers.

I felt her using her injured arm. She was using it to trace my right breast with her fingertips. "Lau-urennn…you pro-promised not to use yo- your…your injured arm if we di- did thi-...ahh fuuck bab-"

Lauren grabbed my neck and pulled me down just enough be able to trace my lips with her tongue before she easily slipped her tongue in my mouth. I broke the kiss with a loud moan when Lauren cupped my breast and massaged my nipple with her thumb. "Trust me baby, I'm a doctor. I know the limits of my injured arm and tracing your perfect breast won't do any harm."

Lauren started to expand her fingers while she was pumping them in and out of me harder and faster with every passing second. My moans, screams and whimpers became uncontrollable. "LLLLLAAAAAAAUUURRRENNN! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK BABY! AH AHH…YESSSS…OOOHHH LLLAAURENNNN!"

I collapsed against Lauren's left side with my chin resting on her shoulder. I felt her withdraw from my overwhelmingly satisfied core to wrap her good arm around my waist while I was still coming down from my high. "…How much time do we have left?"

I looked over at the dice that I placed on the table by her phone to answer her question. The blue light from one die was still going strong as was the white light from the other die. "They're still going strong. Vex said when a yellow light appears then we only have fifteen minutes and when a red light replaces the yellow light, it means we have five minutes before they die."

Just then, the dice flashed twice and a yellow light appeared on both of them. "…And the yellow light just appeared on them both so we have fifteen minutes to get dressed and stuff. I mean we don't need the soundproof one anymore. But, we can't stay naked if the record and playback die…you know; dies."

I shifted in Lauren's embrace to rest on my side on her left side. "Mmmm…Vex sure thinks of everything. One die does the soundproofing and the other, records the footage and audio of the activity in room for up to forty-five minutes to play it on a smart loop so it doesn't look recorded for up to an hour. He's a tech genius."

I nodded in agreement before we shared a kiss as we continued to bask in our afterglow. "He is a genius, but you're always going to be the smartest person I know, Lauren Lewis. But you need to be more careful babe. You scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose you…like I lost Ryan…"

Lauren picked up on my sadness immediately and cradled my chin with her hand to make me look her in the eyes. "Hey…I'm not going anywhere. I knew I wasn't going to die because I knew you'd save me like you always do. You're always there to save me just like I'm always going to be there to save you. We save each other, it's what we do. We're never going to be without each other because we belong together. I will **always** be with you just like you will **always** be with me. Do you understand?"

I nodded and she gave me a bruising kiss full of love and passion that caused me to moan as I kissed her back with just as much force before she broke the kiss with a grin. "So, now that we got that out of the way…How about we talk about our wedding, Ms. McCorrigan?"

 **1 Hour Later**

"Babe, I know you wanted a strawberry milkshake but they ran out so I went to another shop to get you a strawberry milkshake which is why I took so lon-" I halted in place when I opened the door to Lauren's suite and my eyes landed on Crystal standing there at the end of Lauren's bed. She was wearing an awful red wig disguise obviously to trick the guards outside Lauren's door.

But, I knew it was her and so did Lauren, obviously. Lauren's uncomfortable, yet calm demeanor was angering my alter-ego right into protective mode. I took a deep breath to calm myself, she must have been watching since I only left Lauren less than twenty minutes ago.

Both women looked my way immediately. Crystal was obviously annoyed and irritated by my presence which I completely understand since I feel the same exact way about her and then some...I saw tulips and a teddy bear on the table…obviously from Crystal.

I cautiously made my way over to Lauren's left side while my eyes were locked on Crystal. "Unless you are here to talk to me about your fender bender case, get out. You have no reason to be here or anywhere near my fiancée." I told the crazy bitch as I put Lauren's milkshake down on the table.

Crystal cocked her head at me with a smirk. "I heard my girl got hurt saving some suicidal crazy person. So, I have every reason to be here to wish her well and give her some…tender, love and care." She was baiting me with her tone…and I hated that it was working.

"Bo…" I heard Lauren; she was trying to tell me to keep my cool. I wanted to obey her silent request, I really did. But, I could feel my alter-ego emerging more and more, itching to take over.

When Crystal moved to touch Lauren from the right side, my alter-ego took over. I jumped over the bed without disturbing Lauren or anything around her to grab Crystal's wrist just before she made physical contact with Lauren.

"Don't touch her and get out." My voice was laced with venom and I was ready to strike. "Bo, please…let her go, she's not worth it."

"I'd do as Lauren says, Bo. You have exactly two seconds to let go of my wrist before I rip your hand off of you and slap you with it."

"I'm sorry Lauren, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." I punched Crystal in the face with my free hand before Lauren could even respond to my statement. Crystal tried to respond with a punch of her own. But, I easily dodged the punch before it hit me in my face.

"Bad move, I could press charges on you for assault and battery." I smirked at Crystal's comment as we sized each other up.

"Actually, you can't. The cops outside this suite's door were specifically assigned to keep you out and other unwanted people, out. But you snuck in with a barely passable redheaded disguise. Let me guess…you told those cops you were Lauren's cousin, told them I asked you to come during my absence and cried hysterically? Anyway, back to my point…since you're not allowed in here because the cops currently suspect anyone as Lauren's shooter except for a select few and since you are not one of the select few…It means you're trespassing at the very least. So technically, I get to punch you. I get to punch you in the name of self-defense for another which in this case is Lauren."

"Bo sweetheart, look at me." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Crystal to look at Lauren as she requested. "That's enough Bo. Please stop. Both of you…please, just stop." Lauren's pleading eyes almost broke my heart.

So, Crystal and I glared at each other one more time before we silently agreed on a temporary truce. When I looked at Lauren again I noticed that she was on her phone; it looks like she's texting someone a very long message.

"Ba-"

"Crystal, why don't you and I have a private chat?" First, Lauren cuts me off without even acknowledging that I was going to say something and now she wants to talk to Crystal privately? Am I hearing things?

Crystal nodded with a wild grin. "I'd love to!" Lauren looked up from her phone and gave Crystal a small smile before looking back at me. "Bo, could you leave us alone for awhile please. I'll contact you by phone if I need you."

My eyes darted between the two women waiting for me to leave. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt my body starting to go numb due to shock.

What's going on? Why am I the one being kicked out? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the one that's unwanted and unwelcomed?

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and turned to leave. "You know Bo, now that I think about it…You're just as quick as the Shadow Assassin which is almost impossible to achieve even for an Olympian...and I don't believe in coincidences."

"Whatever you say Crystal…Personally, I think the Shadow Assassin is just as crazy as you are and I don't believe in coincidences either." I told her with my tone as normal as possible as I walked out of the suite utterly confused and even heartbroken.

As soon as I got on the elevator feeling rejected and heartbroken, my cell phone went off with a text alert. I didn't want to look at my phone right now but, I knew it could be important so I pulled out my phone to look at the text. I was surprised to find out that the text was from Lauren and surprised once again as I read the text.

 _"Bo, this is a scheduled text, don't reply to this, just read. By now, you're on your way out of the hospital, probably hurt and confused and I'm sorry baby. But, I had to put on a show in front of Crystal...I love you and I need you to keep reading sweetheart…I'm going to distract her with a talk for as long as I can. Kenzi sent me a message with a list of possible hideouts right before Crystal showed up. Crystal could be using one of these hideouts for all her questionable activity based on an algorithm that Kenzi and Vex put together with all the information we have on Crystal. The list will come to you in another scheduled text set to be sent to you a few minutes after this one. Go check out the locations, Kenzi will meet you at the first location on the list to help you and maybe you'll even find the rifle that's missing laser scope. Go, good luck, be careful and don't worry about me…I can handle Crystal. I love you and I'm sorry for confusing and hurting you. I will always love you and only you, never forget that._

 _Love & Kisses, _

_Lauren_ "

I grinned at the text. God, I love that woman…Now, with my mood restored I knew I had to call Vex as I made my way to the car...Luckily for me, he picked up immediately.

"Vex, I need a new toy. Crystal suspects that her hero and I are one and the same."

"Bullocks, I really hate that bitch. What do ya got in mind?"

"I need a hologram of me, both sides of me. But, I need the holograms to be able to be touched without glitches or hell, a robot of me if that's easier. Basically, I need an identical twin."

"Both are extremely hard but I think a hologram will be easier in the long run. I'm thinking of someone wearing a watch or something that'll mimic your voice, face, body and walk. But, I need someone with a similar body type and height as **you** …someone that knows ya well enough to pass as **you**. Got anyone in mind that fits the bill to be your identical twin to throw the bitch off?"

I didn't even have to think about it. I knew the perfect person for the job. "As a matter a fact, I do."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Tamsin."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, hope things are well! So, some reviews say Tamsin is too tall & stuff Well, I wanted to say something but…I'll let this chapter tell you instead! **

**Dragonfly00 – I hope you're right.**

 **L Lewis447 – I'm so glad I keep you on your toes & you everything! Crystal needs to go away, far away. Sorry, my reply is short but I'm really short on time lately. **

**Cheekymadom – Congratulations!**

 **Koskat – Glad you liked the start! I love all these toys & the love that BoLo have! Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :P if I had a hologram, I would never be at work lol**

 **Kogaduck – This "twin" thing should be interesting lol & no problem!**

 **Joannrbb – I agree on everything!**

 **Pari Pillu – They will be using a hologram which duplicates something or someone so that takes care of not looking alike.**

 **Guest – Height isn't that big of an issue, you'll see & no problem!**

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer but I'm really tired & short on time. This was a bit of a rush, ok a lot of rush lol**

 **R/R & Enjoy!**

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – Clubhouse – Evening**

"You want me to WHAT!?" Lauren chuckled at Tamsin's outburst and priceless facial expression from her seat on my lap. "That's funny; I said the same thing and had the same expression on my face when Dyson told me I had to go undercover with Nadia last year."

I sighed, "Look Tamsin, the **main** reason I picked you is because we aren't that different in many ways and you know me well enough to be me. You can fight, you can talk and even think like me. You even know my mannerisms. That is how well you know me. So, please help me keep Lauren safe from Crystal. I know Lauren doesn't need protecting but, she's my second chance at love…at life. So, I have this overwhelming urge to protect her even if it gets on her nerves which I know it does sometimes…The thought of Crystal taking Lauren away from me literally makes it difficult for me to breathe which is why Lauren isn't objecting to this…So please…Tamsin, help me breathe, help me protect the love of my life and your best friend which is one in the same…please."

I haven't let Lauren out of my sight for more than a few hours at a time since she was discharged from the hospital due to fear, concern and caution. Hell, I wanted her in the hospital longer than four days just to be safe. But, Lauren didn't like that idea at all…

She was all, " _If I wasn't a doctor in this hospital_ _ **and**_ _a detective then, they would have discharged me on the second or third day like the average Joe but nooo…Special treatment really sucks sometimes. Can I go home now,_ _ **please**_ _? I mean come on; I'm a genius doctor. I know all the protocols, what to expect and so on. I know what to do and all that, all my tests came back clean. Come on. I just want to go home."_

Lauren's hospitalization taught me that the saying, " _Doctors make_ _ **the worst**_ _patients_." Is a hundred percent true, I've also learned that law enforcement officers are also in the top ten on the " _Worst Patients_ " list…and as much as I love my Lauren…

She definitely proved that statistical list to be correct. She was definitely a double whammy from the worst patients list, especially on the fourth day when they tried to get her to stay for a fifth day. She was not having that. She was really irritated because they wanted to keep her longer.

She even said to Stella, " _My fiancée's a lawyer; I'll send her after you to get me discharged. I'll do it, I swear, and she's better than the hospital's whole team of lawyers! She was a District Attorney and stepped down by choice or she'd still be a DA and I'll totally get her on you people to let me go home. Oh, and you know my mothers wer-…actually they'd side with you, and so would Bo based on the look on her face right now...damn it, You know you can't legally keep me here against my will so just let me go home, pleaseeee. I'm fine, I promise! I hate hospitals when I'm the patient and I believe that I've been very cooperative up to this point. So, can I please go home now? I want to go home. I'm going stir-crazy here!_ "

So here we are; sitting on the couch with Tamsin standing in front of us while the rest of the group scattered around the living room minus Dyson since he said, " _Nope, the less I know, the better._ " Even Evony is here because and I quote, " _I just have to see this._ "

We told Evony our plan before we told Tamsin in hopes that Evony would bring her here. I mean yes, Tamsin would have came on her own but not before she asked why and If we told her why over the phone or something she probably would have hung up on us before hearing us out fully. Besides, the clubhouse has the equipment and is safe and secure.

"I think I need to sit down…no, screw that! Look, even if I agree to do this, I'm four inches taller and Bo has…She's " _fuller_ " than me in certain " _departments"_. I'm basically a stick figure compared to Bo; the brunette Jessica Rabbit."

"Jessica Rabbit is so hot." Vex and Lauren said in an almost dreamy tone in unison causing me to exclaim, "Hey!" along with a pouty scowl towards my fiancée.

"I'd yell along with you Bobo, but towards Vex, not Lolo. But…Jessica Rabbit is really hot for a cartoon. Hell, I'd do her in a heartbeat if I could and I'm not even into lady bits."

I glared at Kenzi who was in the kitchen eating a huge deli sandwich. Lauren just laughed at me as she put her hand on my cheek to turn my head to look at her instead of Kenzi. "Baby don't worry, you're so much hotter than Jessica Rabbit. She doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Alright ladies, enough…let's see how this will be done. I have better things to do. I am a very important federal judge, you know."

I rolled my eyes at Evony, she always has to remind everyone of her importance. But…she's right, we should get to it. "Vex, will you show us what you, Kenzi and Lauren came up with please."

Vex got off his barstool across from Kenzi to make his way over to us, specifically Tamsin. "Right, so basically…the hardest part was making things as realistic and portable as possible. So, there's a few pieces to this whole thing and the watch that I'm about to show you is identical to the one you wear everyday."

Vex went over to his work area in the corner of the living room to grab a few things from his desk drawer and a pair of black boots that look like mine.

"So, this watch controls the hologram and these two clear gel pads go between your breasts and bra. The pads are controlled by the watch too. They will expand to the size of Bo's breasts using the same filling that plastic surgeons for implants. Now, the slightly bigger pads are for your…ass…They do the same thing as your new " _breast implants_ ", they go between your ass and panties. Both are controlled by the watch to inflate and deflate at the push of a button. As for your legs and such, they aren't too different enough for anyone to notice but, just in case…these boots that aren't really boots are part of the " _stunt double_ " thing. Yes, they look like Bo's favorite long black heel boots but, they're not. The boots only mirror the look of a slit between the heel and the platform of the shoe. There's no real slit or heel, these are just flat boots that are made to mimic the ones Bo wears on a regular bases. So, they easily mimic Bo's height when she's wearing those or most her other boots because ya are Bo's height without wearing boots since she's your exact height when she wears most her boots. The length of the boots are also designed to enhance the look of your calves, giving them the same tone and muscular look as Bo's calves…As for your arms and stomach…We agreed; you guys are a match there…and as for your facial structure… most of the hologram's tech is focused on the face and voice so we're not worried about that considering every time she sees Bo's face she wants to punch her anyway so, I doubt she'll notice any slight differences there may be since most people don't, when they punch someone in the face. Everything is designed to look and feel real when active. But, most of the focus is on the look rather than the feel since we figured there's no reason for her to get too touchy feely with ya unless it's to physically hurt ya. Oh, and during our calculations, we found out that the gel pads will work with your existing clothes. But, your clothes will be very tight when they are inflated, and maybe even rip...just so ya know…But hey, at least when the pads are not inflated; you won't even notice that they're there…Oh and the hologram will only last for thirty minutes before it needs an hour charge. Sorry, it's the best we could do, especially since it was sort of a rush job. Please have these things on ya at all times or at least near ya and can I just say that I'm so glad Crystal never met ya, makes things easier to pull off with minimum to no suspicion on certain things. Oh and Bo can remotely turn ya into her " _twin_ " if needed…So, any questions so far?"

Tamsin grumbled as she took all the items from Vex, roughly. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…You know what…on second thought, no…I'll only do this on one condition."

I was about to cuss Tamsin out in a rage for turning this dangerous situation into a bargaining chip. But, Lauren beat me to it with a sigh before she looked Tamsin directly in the eyes.

"Let me guess…you want to know what Crystal and I talked about when we were alone last week in the hospital?"

Tamsin nodded, "Yes, you're my best friend. So, I believe I deserve to know, especially if I'm going to be your fiancée's twin. Look Laur, I'll do this either way but, I've been dying to know what that bitch said to you."

I wanted to object on Lauren's behalf…But truth is I really want to know too. I just didn't ask because it felt like I was invading Lauren's privacy.

Lauren nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you guys what happened with Crystal while Bo and Kenzi hit some of the locations on the list, sadly coming up empty...at least so far."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope all is well! I hope everyone had a great weekend!**

 **Loverach – I'm so glad you're all caught up now & love everything! Believe it or not, I find love scenes very hard to write so thank you for the confidence booster! I have been thinking about the fantasies the girls thought/talked about. I know only one or two was done so far & they mentioned that they did some of the other fantasies "** ** _behind closed doors_** **" but, they could do another round. I just have to find a way to work them in. So don't worry, I'll get some more of them in. Welcome back again!**

 **Dragonfly00 – So true lol**

 **Cheekymadom – Aww, I hope things get better soon & thank you!**

 **Junetweed – Guess you wanted the conversation between Crystal & Lauren huh lol…Well, the wait is over!**

 **Kogaduck – Glad you liked the transformation! I loved bad patient Lauren too lol & the wait for the talk is over!**

 **Kt – Welcome back! (** ** _or were you one of the guests this whole time lol_** **) You should know by now that I always have a plan LOL I'm so glad you the story keeps you entertained. I love patient Lauren too lol**

 **Joannrbb – You're about to find out & thank you!**

 **We're starting where we left off, right into the flashback!**

 **R/R & ENJOY**

 **Lauren's POV – Flashback – 1 Week Ago – Lost Girl Hospital – Suite 777**

"It's about time you willingly give me some alone time with you. So, when are you going to leave that pathetic lawyer? I thought we could go on a cruise in a couple weeks to rekindle our love. Plus, you need time away to recuperate from this traumatic ordeal."

I had to fight the urge to glare at Crystal as she sat down on my bed within an arm's length. "You know Crystal; I have this nagging feeling that you're the one responsible for me being in this traumatic ordeal. But you would never hurt me, right?"

I had to see her reaction. I had to see if she would take the bait. I had to know for sure if she would lie or tell the truth.

She immediately tensed up and looked uncomfortable as she got off the bed. The confident look and smile on her face was replaced by an expression that was a mixture of guilt, nervousness and fear….But just like that, she seemed to hide those emotions with a gentle smile.

"Right Laur, in fact I saw who took the shot. I tried to stop her but…she was too fast…"

I pretended to perk up in interest, raising my eyebrows in curiosity. "She who?"

Crystal genuinely tried to play the part of a person who was fighting an internal war with themselves to tell me the truth or not, just so I would buy into her lie. But unfortunately for her, I've seen genuinely hesitant and fearful people that were afraid to tell me the truth for one reason or another at least a hundred times over, both as a doctor and a detective.

She's got the fear, hesitation, reluctance and even the nervous pacing back and forth, down pat…well, almost…The fear and other emotions just don't quite reach the eyes like it would if she was being genuine…But…I'll give it to her, she's not a bad actress.

I might've believed her if I didn't know she was trying to play me for a fool. If I didn't know the truth...If I didn't know that Bo rarely uses firearms because she finds them cowardly and reckless, which I agree with. But unfortunately for me as a detective, protocol is protocol.

If I didn't know all those things and more, then I **might** have believed her, and that's an extremely strong **might**. She was trying to manipulate me. She was trying to get me on her side. The keyword is **trying** , trying and failing.

Finally, she stopped pacing and looked at me once more. "Look Laur, you're going to find this hard to believe but...it was the Shadow Assassin. I was the one that saved you…and there's more…But, I highly doubt you'll believe me..."

I kept my eyes as warm and as soft as I could to keep her from suspecting anything. "Try me." I told her with a small reassuring smile.

Her eyes quickly darted between me and the floor several times before she spoke again.

"...I think Bo is the Shadow Assassin because Bo can fight and she is as fast as the Shadow Assassin. I mean, you know better than I do how much and how hard a person has to work to achieve that kind of speed…Look, I don't know why she wants you dead, but I'll protect you, I promise."

I can't believe she has the audacity to try and incriminate Bo for her actions. How does she always find a new way to piss me off? How does she always find a new low?

"Crystal, I have to know…when did lying to me become as natural as breathing, did you forget how obsessed I was and still am with the Shadow Assassin? I could teach Shadow Assassin 101 and you know it. Bo is not the Shadow Assassin. The Shadow Assassin rarely uses firearms which most likely means she detests them. The Shadow Assassin only goes after criminals that are the worst of the worst. There was no bad guy on the side of the hospital the other day. There was only me and a desperate and rightfully upset; father…As for Bo, the first time you two fought, you beat her. She's also never beaten me in a match. You and I both know that the Shadow Assassin is a much better fighter than either one of us. Bo **might** be as fast as the Shadow Assassin but, that's all they have in common. Bo does not have the financial means to be the Shadow Assassin especially when you consider all the tools and resources that the Shadow Assassin uses. She took a pay cut when she left the state for Battle  & Associates, not that her state salary could afford the financial means to be the Shadow Assassin. She would need to make at least six figures to be the Shadow Assassin and a DA's salary on average is $63,000…But, most importantly…Bo is not a murderer of any kind, unlike you. So, why don't you just admit that you're the one that shot me…You always did love your firearms."

Crystal looked at me and sighed as she gave up the act and showed her true feelings; guilt and regret with a hint of anger.

"I was trying to save you from plunging to your death! You were up there risking your life because of some stupid fat Mexican! You were risking your life more and more every second you were up there! The sooner the guy was dealt with, the sooner you'd be off the ledge! I couldn't let you risk your life; I couldn't lose you like that…I couldn't lose you. If I had to do the whole situation over again, the only thing I would change is accidentally shooting you, babe…I would never hurt you, Lauren…and fyi, the Shadow Assassin is not a better fighter than me."

I couldn't suppress a scoff as I glanced down and back up again at Crystal with my head tilted to the side.

"You obviously forgot about the night where you knocked me out and stole my financial information which was hell on my life since you did things with my money, with my name! You're the reason why I had to verify any large purchases to the FBI and why I had to report my weekly earnings to them every week to get my paychecks, which they had to issue to me. I had to do those and other things for almost a year! It would've been a year like most identity theft cases if it wasn't for Kenzi volunteering to help the FBI restore my identity! I barely have any internet presence because of you. I had my internet presence scrubbed as much as possible because of what you did and because I didn't want to give you a chance in hell to stalk me if you ever felt like it which is ironically what you've been doing since you came back. But, you're doing it the old fashion way. Let me be perfectly clear…I would rather be single for the rest of my life than be with you ever again. You're a delusional, cold-hearted, self-serving killer. I will never be with you again in any capacity."

My words struck cords of anger within her. She was shaking with anger; barely restraining herself…I could tell she was trying very hard not to hit me.

Crystal took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself before she spoke through slightly gritted teeth.

"Listen Lauren…I've changed and you'll see that with time. But here's the thing…I'm running out of patience. So, here's the deal, you have three weeks to come to your senses or those around you; specifically Bo, will be…greatly " _inconvenienced_ "…I'm sure I made myself clear, right?"

I was boiling with rage as I spoke with a deadly tone. "Stay away from Bo or I swear to God I'll-" She cut me off with a quick rough kiss.

I reached out with my good arm to grab her by the throat as she pulled away but, she caught my hand by the wrist with hers just in time.

"No, no, no…as much as I love a good choking, especially from you…Now's not the time, love. But, you still taste like Maraschino cherries, simply delectable. Anyway, I gotta run now babe…Remember what I said, three weeks."

 **Present**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PSYCHO BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE THREATENED YOU, TOUCHED YOU, **KISSED** YOU! WHAT THE FUCK! Screw the legal way; she's a dead woman walking!"

I'm so glad I'm sitting on Bo so she couldn't jump up and go kill Crystal right now. This is why I didn't tell her. I knew she'd react this way.

I switched my position on her lap so that my back was no longer facing her. I repositioned myself so I was mounting her face to face. I slowly placed soft supple kisses all over her face as I spoke to calm her down.

"Now you know…why…I didn't…tell you…unless…you asked…me what we…talked about...I knew…you'd be rightfully upset…but, I promise…we'll get her…The kiss meant beyond nothing and it was beyond disgusting…We're a team remember…we'll do this together…just as we promised…remember?"

I made sure the last kiss was long and on her addicting lips. I felt her arms possessively tighten around my waist which I more than welcomed. I pressed our bodies tightly together and started to grind on her through our clothes when she deepened the kiss in response to my hands cradling her face.

We were pulled out of our bubble by a group of throats clearing in unison. "Sorry guys, we…well, you know." I quickly muttered before looking away, burying my bright red cheeks in the nook of Bo's neck in embarrassment.

"I'm not, she's my Lauren." Bo made me chuckle into her neck. Her statement was so nonchalant and prideful at the same time.

I lifted my head to look at her and make sure she's calmed down. "Are you okay now?" Bo nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but just so you know, using your kisses against me is **so** cheating." I chuckled, "I know, but don't act like you don't love it at least as much as I do."

"…Well, this has been fun but, I'm going to leave before we get front row seats to those two doing it right on the couch. Oh, but before I do…one question Vexy…what about Tamsin's thighs? She's a tad…thinner than Bo there."

Vex scowled at Evony but answered her nonetheless.

"That is why the pads for her ass are bigger. They expand to " _thicken and firm_ " her ass **and** thighs. I also forgot to mention, when the pads are a active which by the way I hate calling them pads since they're not really pads at all. They're really just circular or oval like clear gels that stick to the person's skin or even clothing if it's thin enough material without leaving any residue and is perfectly safe. Oh and they exfoliate the skin like a professional spa treatment would. Anyway, when the gels are active, they change color to Bo's exact skin tone...and with that said, I think that's everything besides the wig and hair extensions but we figured those weren't an absolute necessity thanks to the hologram and Tamsin's already long hair. So, that is totally up to Tamsin…Did I forget anything, Kenzi pie? Doc?"

"Don't think so, babe." I nodded in agreement with Kenzi. "Yeah Vex, I think you covered everything."

"Uhh…Guys, the twin here has a question…Do I get compensated in any way for being Bo's double and putting my life on the line?"

I jokingly offered Tamsin the first thing that came to mind. "I'll bake you your favorite cherry pie?" Tamsin clearly answered without thinking when she said, "Deal!"

The realization of what she just agreed to dawned on her face a second later, much to our amusement. I really will bake her a pie though.

"Wait...did I just agree to do all this for a pie? I mean your homemade pies or anything you make homemade is amazing…But, I was hoping for more than a pie, no offense."

Bo chuckled along with me before she gave Tamsin a different offer. "How's 5K sound to you?" Tamsin's face visibility brightened. "Deal!"

Kenzi came over from the kitchen carrying a tub of chocolate ice cream that didn't stand a chance against her large spoon and never ending appetite.

"Does this mean I can have your cherry pie?" Kenzi asked Tamsin with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"No." Tamsin's tone left no room for discussion; making Kenzi pout and give me her best puppy dog face.

"Aww mann…LoLo, I wanna pie too. Can I have a pie too, plwweasseee? I'm so, sooo hungry for pie. I could pass out from pie deprivation, you know. It's a very serious condition and the only cure is one of your pies."

I laughed at Kenzi's antics for a homemade pie. "Alright Kenzi, but I'll never figure out how you eat so much and stay so thin."

"Yes!" Kenzi did a little happy dance before she plopped down on the couch next to us with a shrug. "As I always say Lolo, it's a gift."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **Junetweed – Aw, thank you!**

 **Pari Pillu – I want to punch Crystal too!**

 **Dragonfly – It's Crystal's fault, not mine lol!**

 **Swtid77 – Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Guest – Keep reading; you might be surprised!**

 **Kogaduck – Yeah, she is and me neither!**

 **Koskat – I love smart/clever Lauren & Yeah, I would have made sure I was sitting on Bo too lol…I agree, my money is on the Shadow Assassin all the way! Three weeks has me worried mostly since Crystal is crazy! I'd definitely want more than a pie to pretend to be someone else too & I wish I could eat like Kenzi. I can't wait to see Tamsin/Bo.**

 **Sorry if this is short, I have no time this week. It's been hectic this week. I honestly didn't think I'd post today.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Week Later - Lost Girl Hospital – Lauren's Office – Noon**

As soon as I slammed my door shut by roughly forcing Bo back up against it, I assaulted Bo with kisses, nips, and bites everywhere. I made sure I locked the door as Bo was struggling to talk between heavy panting, soft moans and heated kisses. It was a struggle for me not to rip our clothes off in the heat of passion…But, I managed to rid of our pesky clothing without any tears or flying buttons.

"Are…you…su-re…we should be…doing…th-is aga-in? We alm- almost got caug- caught the lasst time…I don't wa- want you in trouble…Babe, you- your arm isn't…healed ye- Ohhh goddd…"

I grinned as I thought about the first time we christened my new office. This small yet comfortable office was part of my new contract deal with the hospital when I agreed to work here twenty hours a week, instead of ten hours a week. We were supposed to keep our distance from each other since we were " _broken_ up" at the time for appearances purposes due to Crystal. But, Bo couldn't stay away when she heard about my new " _perks_ " and came over to congratulate me and that somehow led to us spontaneously making love on my new office floor…

We almost got caught by Stella when she came by to see if I liked my new office. Luckily, one of us…still not sure who, remembered to lock the door. Honestly, since neither of us remembers locking the door, I think we somehow accidently locked it during our two hour sex marathon. The sex gods must've been looking out for us or something.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life than I am about how much I always love, need and want you...We have less than thirty minutes before my lunch break is over so shut up and do me Succubus." Bo growled as I ripped her off the door and backed her up against my desk in frenzy.

I carelessly pushed all the items and papers off my desk to make room for Bo. The papers went flying all over my small office. Usually, such a mess would drive me crazy but right now I have tunnel vision for Bo and only Bo.

Actually, I always have tunnel vision for Bo. But, sometimes...okay, okay, about half the time or so; it's uncontrollable like for example...right this very moment. Maybe I'm the Succubus in this relationship or maybe we both are.

Our moans and rapidly heavy breathing were filling my office making me wish we had a soundproof die. "Bbboo…" I tried to keep my moan as low as possible when she gently bit my hard nipple, sucking on it.

My hands hastily went down her soft, smooth back to squeeze her ass. "Laureen…" Next thing I knew, she grabbed one of our hidden toys from my locked desk drawer with the hidden key to pull out a large vibrating dildo that matched our skin tone pretty closely.

I plunged right into her as soon as she attached it to me. "Ahh Laaurren! Yes! Yes! Keep going! Don't stop! Keep going!" Bo's cries made me go as fast and as hard as I could.

She threw herself back from pleasure, but I made sure she fell towards the side to get her on the desk fully with her legs dangling off the side of the desk. She roughly pulled me down on top of her with one hand and reached down between us to remove the dildo, clearly done with it already since she carelessly threw it on the ground.

"Mine!" She growled possessively, moving her hips to grind us together. "That's right baby, I'm all yours, all yours." I reassured her as we were rapidly reaching our climaxes together with every moan, kiss, touch and grind.

"Lauren Lauren Laur-ennnn! Bo Bo Bbbbbooooo!" We exploded together as quietly as we could. My head landed on Bo's chest with a small thump.

We gradually came down from our high with soft panting and comfortable silence. But, our comfortable silence gave me time to wonder about Bo's possessive claims during this somewhat spontaneous office desk " _adventure_ "…Yes, we and many others in general do tend to enjoy being possessive during intimacy quite often because it tends to heighten sexual pleasure for most people.

…But, this particular go around felt a tad different with Bo's primal need to possess and claim me. I sensed a very faint hint of fear in her possessive claims. So I can't help but wonder if she's terrified of Crystal taking me away from her.

I was about to voice my suspicion when Bo's phone interrupted our quiet afterglow with an incoming call…I guess I'll have to wait to ask her since she gave me an apologetic smile…meaning, she needed me to get off of her so she could answer it. I gave her an understanding nod and did as she silently requested of me.

 **Bo's POV**

I slipped out from under Lauren and reached my phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Vex, what's up? If this isn't important can I call you back? I'm a little busy with Lauren and her lunch break is almost over."

"Sure, I just thought you'd like to know that we finally got the oddly locked cloned phone; unlocked…and that we finally had time to listen and watch all the bugs we have in Devin's and Nadia's properties. Nadia's didn't turn up anything fruitful, just a lot of irrelevant stuff and lots and lots of sex. But Devin's…well, we now know what the psycho has on Devin; she's been threatening to kill the bloody bloke, but not before she kills his wife and toddler twin children in front of him."

The very thought of Crystal killing innocents to get to Lauren made my stomach churn with fear and anger.

"Luv, ya there?"

"Yeah, sorry…got lost in thought."

"No worries, I understand. So listen…the latest recordings show that Devin's at his wit's end. He's clearly desperate to be free of Crystal. Maybe…the Shadow Assassin should stop by his place and offer some help?"

I nodded in agreement even though he couldn't see me. "I'm thinking the exact same thing, thanks Vex. Call me once you've looked through the phone."

"Got it, later luv."

I ended the call with Vex immediately to answer Lauren's questioning stare as she was gradually getting dressed. "What's going on Bo?" I gave her a small reassuring smile before I answered her worrisome question.

"They finally unlocked the phone you cloned of Crystal's phone and we now know for sure that Crystal threatened Devin's life and his family's. Babe, we're getting closer…So now, the next step is to pay Devin a visit as the Shadow Assassin to offer him the Shadow Assassin's protection in exchange for his help."

"Oh…" I furrowed my eyebrows at Lauren in confusion…I give her some great news about this whole Crystal mess and all she has to say is, " _Oh_ "?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all had a great weekend!**

 **Junetweed – Yup**

 **Cheekymadom – Thanks!**

 **Kogaduck – No problem! Guess we'll find out**

 **Loverach – Your questions will be answered with time, I hope! :P Glad you loved the chapter & BoLo sexy times! One more fantasy fulfilled!**

 **Joannrbb – We're about to find out!**

 **Starting where we left off!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – Lost Girl Hospital – Lauren's Office – Afternoon**

"Oh? What do you mean by oh?" Lauren shook her head to refocus her attention back to me instead of whatever was going through her mind. "I'm sorry, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

I grabbed the ends of Lauren's lab coat as I closed the gap between us, slipping into her embrace.

"Nothing that you do, think, feel or say is nothing…everything that has anything to do with you means everything to me. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Lauren sighed, "It's good that we're finally getting somewhere…It's just that the closer we get, the more dangerous she'll become if she finds out. It's why we agreed to wait on bringing her in on any of the new criminal charges that she's racked up for herself…assault and battery on you, fraud, harassment/stalking me, reckless use of a firearm on me, the attempted murder of Mr. Lopez and extortion against Devin…We have all that but, I want to get ironclad evidence against her so she can't worm her way out of the justice system."

I wrapped my arms around her waist just a little tighter hoping to ease her worries. "I don't care how dangerous she becomes if she finds out that we've been piling up evidence against her bit by bit before we rain hell down on her. She will not harm you or anyone in our lives, I promise."

Lauren looked me in the eyes with a mixture of fear and love. "That's a hard promise to keep and I know you'll give it your all…But, what about you; I'd die if something happened to you."

I gave her a soft reassuring kiss. "I promise; I'll never leave your side." Lauren nodded, "You better not because if you do-"

"You'll bring me back from the dead and couch me for the rest of my undead life, I know." Lauren chuckled along with me. "That's right and don't you ever forget it…I love you Bo."

"I love you too Lauren."

 **The Next Day – Battle & Associates – Afternoon**

"I'm on my way to the courthouse now. I literally just left the firm's building; I'll be there in ten."

I hung up on Becky; my junior second chair associate that was having a pointless meltdown because I wasn't there yet. She is twenty minutes early for court and still, she's freaking out because I'm not there yet. I hate young blood, they freak out over everything.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" My frustrated frown turned into a smile when I heard Lauren's detective tone. I turned my head in her direction just as she caught up to me and matched my pace.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you may have a stalker. But as a law enforcement officer, I am more than happy to escort you to your vehicle." We shared a quick kiss and entwined our fingers together before we continued walking to my car.

"Mmm, you're yummy. Any chance this stalker is you?" Lauren flashed me a bright smile. "Yes, yes I am."

Lauren let go of my hand to embrace me from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck as we leisurely got closer to my car.

"Mmmm…well I must say, you're the most gorgeous stalker to ever exist. I better be the only one you stalk, _Detective_." I felt Lauren shutter at the way I said detective like she always does when I use my " _sexy voice_ " as she calls it.

Lauren nuzzled my neck in response to my statement. "Don't worry babe, I've only got eyes for you. No one else matters to me like you do. How about we do dinner after your day in court? Pun intended."

I laughed as I nestled myself deeper into her warm loving embrace. "It'll probably be a late dinner if you want to do dinner. The SA has a date with Mr. Ashwood since he'll be home alone tonight."

 **Devin Ashwood's Mansion – Evening**

"Guys, I'm about to jump onto the balcony of Devin's office to make my presence known to him. His back is facing me since he's sitting at his desk on his laptop. Vex, is his interior security system offline yet?"

"Ya but his security system is state of the art. So, we couldn't completely knock it out. The best we could do is make the system believe that it's still active when it's not."

"Works for me, thanks Vex"

"There's more Bo, Kenzi and I could only trick the system for ten minutes. When the ten minutes are up, the system will genuinely be back online."

"So I have to be in and out, got it. If Lauren arrives before I get back, tell her I'm thinking Italian for dinner and speaking of food; where'd Kenzi go?"

"She's still here…eating a burger that's bigger than she is. Lauren's right, Kenzi is a medical mystery when it comes to food consumption. OW! Kenzi, I meant that as a compliment!"

I chuckled as I heard Kenzi **try** to speak with her mouth full. "Alright, I'm going in, wish me luck." I jumped down from the roof and landed on Devin's balcony without making a sound.

I swiftly picked his lock and sneaked inside. I knew I had no time to waste so I made my presence known immediately. "Good evening Mr. Ashwood. We need to talk."

He jumped and spun around to face me in his office chair. I know my voice changer alone intimidated him. But, there was nothing I could do about that since I always have to keep my identity a mystery as much as I possibly could.

"Wha- wh- who- yo- you- you're not supposed to really ex- exist! Ple- please don't ki-ll m- me. I had no choice; she threatened to kill me and my family!" His whole body showed signs of being absolutely terrified of me, which is a good thing for now...

"She who?" I had to make sure we were both on the same page. "Crystal Harris, it's her you want not me, I swear!"

"I know of all your crimes Mr. Ashwood. Most of your crimes are cybercrimes during your younger years and a few minor traffic tickets. I know that you're a good guy. So, I came here to offer you a one-time deal to protect you from her in exchange for your help to bring her down since her crimes are gradually escalating as time goes on."

"Ho-w could I- I poss- possibly help you?" I rolled my eyes as he continued to stutter in fear, not like he could see my eyes through my glasses...But anyway, didn't I just tell him that I came here to help him?

"First, stop stuttering, and second, does any evidence of Crystal's past crimes still exist anywhere?" He took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself before he answered me. "...I honestly don't know. I know that she obtained the original hard copies, but I don't know what she did with them, I'm sorry. I honestly wish I could be of help to you."

According to my glasses; his vital readings all indicate that he's being truthful. So I decided to continue the conversation. "There is something you could do…go to the 5th precinct since you're in their jurisdiction and tell them everything you know about Crystal and her crimes. Go directly to Captain Dyson Thornwood."

Devin's eyes widened and his body sniffed in absolute terror once more. "I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'LL FIND OUT AND KILL ME AND MORE IMPORTANTLY; MY FAMILY!"

"Not with me as your secret guardian angel. She won't kill you or your family with me watching over you and I will be watching, I promise. Now one more thing...I know that Crystal was behind the shooting at the hospital, know anything about that?"

Devin slowly nodded, "She came to me the week after it happened and told me to fix the rifle she used at the hospital because it's her favorite rifle and the laser scope broke off, she didn't say how it broke off though…But anyway, I haven't had a chance to fix it yet much to her displeasure…The rifle is in my weapons safe."

I nodded as I kept a smile at bay. "Give that to Captain Thornwood as well. Do exactly as I say and you'll be free of Crystal, one way or another, I promise."

"Why don't you just kill her like you usually do with repeat offenders?" He asked as I turned to take my leave. "For some; there are worse things than death, Mr. Ashwood."

I charged towards the balcony and jumped onto the ledge before I looked back at him with my final words. "I'll be watching Mr. Ashwood." With that said I jumped off the ledge and into the night to return to Lauren.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hope all is great guys!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Guess we'll see**

 **Junetweed – Yup**

 **Loverach – Me too**

 **Kogaduck- Lol**

 **Cheekymadom- Working on it!**

 **Guest - Me too**

 **Joannrbb – I hope you're right**

 **This will probably be really short since I have no time this week. I literally just whipped this up.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – The Next Day - Clubhouse – Work Out Room - Afternoon**

"Ugh! I've been practicing everyday and it's still so ughhh! I can't believe I agreed to do this!" Tamsin lashed out in frustration and exhaustion as we finished our speed training for the afternoon.

"Tamsin, believe me you've gotten a lot faster. We just need to get you a little faster to pass as me. After we get you just a little faster, Crystal won't be likely to notice that you're just a tad slower than me."

We left the training room to head back to the living room to rest and relax after our two hour training session. "You two have a fun training session?" I lit up in surprise and delight at the sound of Lauren's voice and unexpected appearance.

Tamsin hit the couch as I quickly dashed over to Lauren and gave her a kiss on the cheek before wrapping my arms around her. She was standing by Vex at his desk with the laptop in front of them as he started to show her the Shadow Assassin's " _fan made_ " website which was actually created and ran by Vex and I to monitor and control the Shadow Assassin's exposure. Our " _fan site_ " was the first site that popped up for the Shadow Assassin and since then, other sites have been created but ours gets the most traffic because we were the first, we post " _freakishly_ " quick and reliable information about the Shadow Assassin, and we're also the only site that has two clear but distant photos of the Shadow Assassin unlike the other sites…Like I said, controlled exposure, just enough to make some people believe the Shadow Assassin's existence and yet still have a seed of doubt somewhere in the their mind to whether or not the Shadow Assassin really exists…I guess the Shadow Assassin is like a religious figure; some believe and some don't, which is just how we like it.

Vex broke me from my thoughts when he got to his favorite part of our site with excitement.

"And this here is my favorite page of the whole site! This is the " _Justice Wishlist_ ", visitors come here and to about a crime gone unpunished and then they can make an optional **wishful** " _donation_ " to have that criminal " _taken care of."_ Now, the disclaimer states that the donations go towards the website being able to continue to run without ads, to continue providing quick and reliable Shadow Assassin news and sightings and that the site cannot guarantee that the Shadow Assassin will " _take care_ " of the criminal they want " _taken care of_ " since the Shadow Assassin does not answer to us."

Lauren chuckled, "I can't believe you ended the disclaimer by saying, " _Think of the Justice Wishlist as a wishing fountain for justice and a place to vent but_ _ **nothing more**_ _."_

I nuzzled Lauren's neck as Vex chuckled at Lauren's statement. "Ya well, it's not like we could say... " _You may be obtaining the Shadow Assassin's services depending on the criminal you bring to our attention just by posting about the criminal."_

Lauren nodded in agreement as Vex continued his explanation. "But we do make sure to be more likely to grant a financial contributor's " _wish_ " than a non-contributor's " _wish_ " by about 5 to 20 percent of the time just to keep the money rolling in to be able to finance the Shadow Assassin in any way whenever we need to and a portion of any leftover funds at the end of each month anonymously goes to a different charity every month…The best part of all this is that since we get so many posts about criminals all the time, all law enforcement agencies just write it off as a coincidence when a criminal on this wishlist is found dead and the few agencies that try to make a connection between the site and dead criminals…well, they always give up after they realize that the site's IP address is constantly bouncing around all over the world making it impossible to find us."

Lauren seemed to ponder about something before she spoke. "Huh…you two basically turned the people of this city and people all over the world into your clients without them even knowing it. That's really clever to say the least and impressive."

I nodded, "Evony is the only client that's an actual client…Everyone else is just potentially and unknowingly my client…Anyway, not that I'm not thrilled to see you but, you aren't off the clock for another hour, is everything okay?"

Lauren turned around in my arms and gave me a soft kiss that broke with a grin. "Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that Devin did exactly as the Shadow Assassin instructed; including turning in the damaged rifle."

Vex chimed before I could respond. "Finally, can we charge her for stuff now?" Lauren shook her head much to Vex's disappointment.

"Sorry Vex, but not yet...I have Forensic's working on all the evidence we have to see if we can link it back to her. We need to be able to undisputedly link the crime to her first because I want to make sure this charge sticks."

Vex sighed, "I understand luv, I rather be safe than sorry with that psycho too. Bo, I've been monitoring Devin and he's been Crystal free so far since her visit to get her rifle fixed."

I nodded slowly with concern. "She has been nonexistent lately and three weeks is up at the end of this week so she's probably busy planning to get to Lauren…" I unknowingly tighten my grip around Lauren causing her to put her hand on my cheek in reassurance.

"We'll be fine Bo. I'll be fine and in the end of all this, I know that we'll still be together so try not to worry. I love you Bo."

I smiled as she wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. "I love you too…Listen guys, I'm going to suit up to visit Devin and thank him and stuff…Great work out Tamsin, thank-"

When we all turned to look towards Tamsin on the couch; she was unexpectedly asleep and lightly snoring. Lauren chuckled causing Vex and I to give her a questioning look. She continued to watch Tamsin snoring on the couch as she answered our confused gazes towards her.

"I was wondering why she was so quiet…I forgot that the only time that opinionated Valkyrie shuts up is when she's unconscious or asleep, and even when she's asleep she still makes noise."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope all is well!**

 **Pari Pillu – Glad you like, thought we'd all like to know how Bo gets her "clients" & still remain anonymous**

 **Cheekymadom – I hope you feel better**

 **Kogaduck – Told ya I been busy. My responsibilities come first unfortunately. It could have been worse, I could have not posted at all like I originally thought lol**

 **Joannrbb – Careful what you wish for :P**

 **Junetweed – Thanks!**

 **This is another chapter that almost didn't post today! It's getting harder and harder to find time to write. So if I disappear, y'all know why.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – The Next Day – The 5** **th** **Precinct – Afternoon**

"Bo, please honey, stop worrying so much, it's not like you can watch over me nonstop." I know Bo is really worried about Crystal popping up at the end of this week. But, I really wish she would try to relax.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't help it…and actually I can with the SS, not that I would without your permission, just saying, that's all. How about you just think of me as your personal bodyguard? Maybe if you think about it that way; me following you around like this won't be so bad."

I sighed as I came to a stop in front of my desk which caused Bo to stop too. Bo's made it her mission to follow me around nonstop since this morning. I get it, I really do; the week is almost over but she can't put her life on hold to be my personal bodyguard and besides, I'm surrounded by a bunch of cops all day long. I couldn't be safer if I was the president.

I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips. She buried her face in my neck and held me tight. I know she means well but I don't want her or anyone else to live in fear or put their lives on hold for any reason.

"Bo, I'm in a police precinct until 4 and I'll be home to you by 4:30 or 5 at the latest if there's an accident or something so please…go to work, you have cases to tend to. Don't let Crystal take all your personal and vacation time. I'll be fine, I promise."

Bo reluctantly lifted her head from my neck to search my eyes for reassurance. After a moment, she gave me a small smile and a nod. "Okay…just remember to use the watch if she shows."

"I will, I promise." She gave me one more nod and a kiss on the cheek before she left my embrace and turned to leave. I watched Bo cross paths with Kenzi, they stopped each other and exchanged a few words before Bo gave me one more glance as she proceeded to leave the precinct.

I don't need super hearing to know what they talked about. They were talking about keeping an eye on me at all times to keep me safe. Usually, a stunt like this would irritate me. But…I've never felt more loved and safe in my life.

 **3 Hours Later**

" _This is breaking news coming to you from channel 9. A black Toyota Tundra has lost control on the Bay Bridge, breaking the safety barrier on the bridge. The truck is said to belong to a Kyle Williams. Mr. Williams's truck is hanging off of the side of the bridge making it extremely dangerous for emergency personnel from the 12_ _th_ _Precinct to rescue Mr. Williams from his truck especially in this severe thunderstorm. The 12_ _th_ _Precinct is requesting all available units in the area to assist if possible."_

"Listen up people, I know you all just heard it from the TV but I just got the official call. We're needed at the crash sight to help assist in the rescue and traffic control. I said we'd all be present since we're having an extremely slow evening and if his truck falls off the bridge, it'll likely land on another vehicle which could cause a massive explosion so we gotta do what we can…Lauren and Kenzi, do you guys mind getting some overtime today since I know you guys are both off in a few minutes? We need all the hands we can get right now to help avoid a very possible disaster."

I nodded at Dyson with eye contact. "I'll stay and cover the phones until you guys get back. Kenzi, you go home, you have an exam to study for."

Kenzi jumped up in protest as everyone else rushed out in a hurry. "No way, I'm not leaving you alone. Bobo will kill me and even if she wouldn't, I still wouldn't leave you here by yourself!"

I gave Kenzi a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "I'll be fine, I promise." Kenzi pulled me aside, away from prying ears. "But Lolo, aren't you worried that this is some of kind trap, what if Kyle is just bait set by Crystal?"

I sighed, "I thought of that too. But even if it is, Kyle's life is in danger as well as all those around him if his truck falls off that bridge and onto other vehicles and you need to study. You've been procrastinating way too much…Look, it's been a slow night and if Crystal shows up I can handle her and besides, she won't hurt me because she wants me back more than anything. So go, I'll be okay with the watch and all."

Kenzi reluctantly nodded, "Okay, look…call me if anything and I mean **anything** feels or looks off. I'll be at the library just three blocks away and I'm sure Lee and Pratt will be here by 4:30 for their shift since they're always punctual and the crash sight won't need them on top of everyone else already there or headed there to assist. In fact, I'm going to call their asses on my way out to make sure they'll be here in twenty minutes or less to relieve you from duty."

I chuckled; leave it to Kenzi to be just as protective as Bo. "Alright, now go and study hard." Just as Kenzi left I got a text from Dyson.

" _Leave it to your girl to make us look bad. Call me if you need me. But, if you're still paying attention to the TV you'll see that a certain vigilante is the reason we're probably just going to try and turn around in this horrible weather and traffic to get back to the precinct…It'll take some time though, I really hope you're not there by yourself, it makes me uncomfortable. I'll be there with the others ASAP."_

I was about to reply to Dyson when I was caught by surprise by **her**. "I know, I know, I said three weeks and three weeks isn't exactly up yet but what can I say? I ran out of patience. And to be honest…I still believe Bo is the Shadow Assassin so I guess you could say I'm testing that theory at the same time. Look at that; two birds, one stone. Now Lauren, last chance; come with me now or those you love will become very…unlucky…"

Crystal advanced towards me during her little rant. I had my hands behind me to press the alert button on my watch. It'll alert everyone in our small circle minus Evony and Dyson to my position.

Unfortunately, I called Bo with my phone by accident. I guess my hands hit her speed dial number by accident when I was blindly fiddling with my watch for the right button. The call went to voicemail and spoke just loud enough for us to hear it.

"Why don't you leave while you still can Crystal?" I was mentally preparing for a fight as she got within arm's reach with a grin. "I've been watching you two from a distance and lately, Bo is never more than five minutes away from you even when she tells you she's elsewhere…But as you can see by the TV behind you, she's indisposed at the moment so she won't be bothering us anytime soon and neither will anyone else due to rush hour and this horrible thunderstorm."

"Guess again bitch!" Crystal and I looked towards the wide entrance way to find a drenched Bo glaring at Crystal ready for a fight. Crystal looked stunned and surprised for a moment before she quickly recovered and got ready for a fight.

Crystal shrugged carelessly, "Guess I was wrong, you're not the Shadow Assassin...Oh well, bring it bitch." I wish I could help Bo now more than ever but, my arm is still healing so I might make things worse for Bo if I try to help.

They quickly got into a heated battle. Blows were traded and dodged but it was pretty even for a minute before Crystal got the upper hand with a cheap eye-gouge. I was about to pull Crystal off of Bo when Crystal stopped me with a gun held at Bo's head, stopping Bo from getting up. "NO!" I yelled with panic and fear.

"I'm done playing Laur, come with me now or she dies right here right now." I didn't even have to think about it, Bo means everything and more to me. "Don't do it, Lauren!"

I ignored Bo and nodded. "Okay, okay, just please don't kill her." Bo tried to make a move but Crystal saw it coming and knocked her out cold with the butt of her gun. I glared at Crystal as I thought of ways to kill her for touching Bo.

"I swear to God the first chance I get, I'm going to kill you myself." Crystal smirked at my threat. "Still so hot when you're angry baby. Now, a deal's a deal, but...I don't really trust you right now. So, love…a little help please."

I looked at Crystal like she's even crazier than usual since it's only the three of us in the building at the moment. But suddenly, I felt a cold metal pinch in the right side my neck from a syringe. The concoction in the syringe made me fall to the floor immediately and rapidly lose consciousness.

The last thing I saw was Nadia standing over me with the syringe in her hand. "Why…?" I muttered, just before everything went dark…my final thoughts were of Bo.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hope all is well! Sorry for the delay, been sick. So, this may not make any sense since I'm still sick.**

 **Koskat – Would you be a vigilante or something else? I really hate Crystal and how she always finds a way to get the upper hand and Nadia, I thought she was a good guy! Poor BoLo, I hope Lauren kicks their asses too, I think they underestimate her too. So glad you like the twists! Thank you as always for reading etc.**

 **Kt – The wait is over!**

 **Dragonfly00 – I think crazy has permanent residence in my head lol**

 **Guest – The wait's over, hopefully it makes sense since I'm very under the weather right now.**

 **Junetweed – Maybe you should be a detective since your gut doesn't trust Nadia**

 **Kogaduck – Thank you so much for all your kind words!**

 **Guest – Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Reminder: If I don't respond to your review which I always try to get everyone but if ever I don't, it's most likely because I didn't feel it needed one or I couldn't think of 1.**

 **I tried to make this longer but being sick is kicking my ass. I'll post again ASAP.**

 **Thanks as always for all the support guys!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Unknown Location**

Ugh, I felt groggy as I came to…Where am I, how long was I out?

I looked around my surroundings made of rock walls and a large metal door that has a slit in the center and a small slider door at the center bottom of it, probably to slide food and water in and out. All I had in the room with me was the cot I woke up on, a sink and a toilet…Am I in a dungeon…?

Suddenly, the slit on the door slid open. "Are you hungry?" I glared at Nadia's eyes since that's all I could really see through the small slit even as I got off the cot and approached the door.

"How could you do this!? You're a disgrace to the badge to say the least! I'm going to find a way out of here and kill you both!"

She watched me a moment longer before she crouched down and lifted the slider door up to slide in some food and water before she came back up to look at me through the slit once again. "You should eat, Lauren. She'll be back soon and she wants to talk to you."

Nadia's tone was so…emotionless except for a hint of…guilt…? Was she not doing this willingly? Was she as trapped too but in a different way?

She turned to leave which prompted me to speak before she went out of earshot shot. "Nadia wait! You're not doing this because you want to, are you? Where are we?"

Nadia looked back at me with a sad smile. "Please eat Lauren, you need your strength…She'll be back soon."

"At least tell me how long I've been out, please." I pleaded, making her hesitate before she decided to answer me. "Only about an hour or so…Oh, and nice watch, it was the only thing I could convince her to let you keep on you that wasn't clothing."

I was renewed with hope and determination as she walked away from me in the torch lit dungeon hallway. Yup, I'm definitely in a dungeon…I really want to know where within an hour from the precinct has a dungeon. But, on to more important matters, I still have my diamond watch…But, it may not work if we're deep underground. But, I gotta try…

 **Bo's POV – 30 Minutes ago - 5** **th** **Precinct**

"Tamsin, Tamsin…are you okay?" Kenzi and I helped Tamsin sit up as she came to. "Bo…? I tried Bo, I really tried but she knocked me out and took Lauren, and I don't think Lauren knew that it was me pretending to be you."

Hearing Tamsin confirm my worst fears made me feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest. But, I kept my composure as calm as possible as I reassured her with a smile. "You did your best, don't worry, we'll get Lauren back."

I left Tamsin with Kenzi to go find Lauren. "Bo wait, ya don't know where to start looking luv." I sharply turned around to face Vex. "The more we stand around here doing nothing, the more danger Lauren is in. I'll tear apart this whole city if I have to, to find her."

When I turned around to head out the building again, Vex stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me to Dyson's office. Vex shut the door behind him as he shoved me deeper into Dyson's office. "Look, we need to be smart bout this. Ya obviously forgot that we set up cams and mics all over any place you and Lauren frequent including this precinct."

Vex pulled out a Shadow Assassin flash drive from his pocket and plugged it into Dyson's computer. He entered the password into the prompt making the Shadow Assassin tech completely take over Dyson's precinct computer. Vex pulled up all the feeds I placed in the precinct to show us what happened to Lauren.

"Nadia…that fucking bitch is helping Crystal! I really should have killed her when I had the chance!" I exclaimed as we watched Crystal and Nadia carry Lauren's unconscious body away.

Vex switched from feed to feed to find them after they left the bullpen. But…there's no footage showing them exiting the building. "Bo, Vex, what are you guys doing with my computer?"

We ignored Dyson as we continued to go from feed to feed for any clue to where Lauren is. "There's no footage of them after the fight with Tamsin as me. Vex, how's that possible?"

"Not sure luv." Vex answered as Dyson came up behind us to see what we were doing. "These aren't the precinct's feeds…When did you guys place your own cams everywhere? You know what, never mind."

"Dyson, do you know if our cameras are missing any blind spots that we may have missed when we installed these?" Vex answered me before Dyson could. "That's highly unlikely; we used twice as many cams than the precinct does."

"Shadow Surveillance, go through all feeds frame by frame from the last hour to find Lauren Lewis." The SS immediately obeyed my command. " _Searching for Lauren Lewis throughout the city."_

"Okay…I gotta admit that's pretty cool." I rolled my eyes at Dyson's comment. "Please tell me you didn't just come in here to admire my tech, Dyson."

"Are you ever going to remotely like me? Anyway, I don't think you or the precinct cams missed any blind spots in or around the building but, I could be wrong…Oh and before I forget what I originally intended to tell you; our buddies from the 12th precinct inspected Kyle's truck, the right front tire was blown out by a sniper rifle from a very long distance. Definitely fits Crystal's MO which confirms that she used Kyle to distract you since she believed you're the Shadow Assassin, she knew you'd save your ex from death since you have; what…three times now? But hopefully thanks to Tamsin, she doesn't think you're the Shadow Assassin anymore…One last thing, Forensic's came back with the test results from the rifle, scope and bullet. They all connect and they found a print on the rifle. We just need to get Crystal's prints again since she had everything we had on her, deleted. But, I bet once we get her prints again, she'll match the one on the rifle."

" _Alert! Alert! Crystal Harris en route to Devin Ashwood's residence._ _ETA; twenty minutes."_ I felt very conflicted as the SS repeated the warning. I can't search for Lauren and protect Devin at the same time.

"Go save Devin, Bo. Maybe you can get Crystal to tell you where Lauren is while you're kicking her ass and while you're doing that, we'll continue to search for Lauren and whatever blind spot we seemed to have missed." I nodded in agreement with Dyson. "Okay, thanks guys."

 **Present – Devin Ashwood's Residence**

I lunged through Devin's balcony double doors to intentionally trigger his security system to go off just as Crystal was about to kill him and his family. I spin kicked her in the face; creating distance between her and her targets. She quickly recovered and glared at me as she got in fight stance.

"Why are you **always** there when I'm about to deliver justice!? I can't believe I looked up to you! Well, no more…I'm going to take care of you right now. You're nothing but a wannabe Assassin anyway."

"Where's Detective Lewis!?" She shrugged, "Don't worry about her, she's safe. I'd never hurt her."

"You shot and almost killed her." I reminded her. "That was an accident!" She said as she ran towards me without another word. I easily dodged her jabs and kicks and kneed her in her midsection so hard that it hurt me too. But, watching her fight for air was more than worth the pain.

I grabbed her by the throat to pick her up and slammed her against the large bookcase. "Where is she!?" Crystal chuckled, "Let's just say if I don't get back to where she is in thirty, the bombs I set will go boom taking out half the city and creating a giant hole, and it'll take me exactly thirty minutes from here to get back to her…Choice is yours, **hero**. Personally, I'd let me go if I were you."

I reluctantly let her go and backed away. Crystal smirked and confidentiality scrolled over to the balcony and jumped off into the night. But not before I was able to throw a tracker on her which is the same color as her outfit. It landed in the middle of her spine on her red leather outfit that is disgustingly too revealing. I was also able to rip off the pointer finger of her glove during our little fight.

"Vex, I was able to get a tracker on Crystal and tell Dyson I got a print and we have another situation…Crystal says she has bombs set to go off basically as an insurance policy to keep Lauren close to her. It could be a bluff but I couldn't risk it. I'm on my way back to you guys now."

 **The Next Night – Midnight**

The tracker was no help. The tracker kept going on and off in different locations of the city which means she's either underground or has signal jammers in various locations. The good news is that new warrants were finally issued on Crystal and Nadia too due to the camera feeds, other overwhelming evidence like the matching prints and Devin and his family's newest testimony against Crystal.

"Bo, luv…why don't ya come in from your search and call it a night…Ya haven't slept in over a day. You're no good to Lauren like this."

"I'll sleep when I have her back, Vex. Don't make me turn comms off."

"Bo, pleas-…wait a minute…Dyson just texted me. They found out that in medieval times the location of the precinct was secret hideout with an underground dungeon. So, Lauren may be-"

"Under the precinct…" I finished his sentence as I gunned my car towards the precinct. "Yeah, problem is, the dungeon is miles long with multiple entryways that were supposably sealed off as the Medieval Era was coming to an end. This would explain how Crystal keeps popping on and off the grid and why we can't find them or any possible bombs."

"Find a way in. I am not going another day without Lauren." Hang on baby, I'm coming. Just hang on.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope all is well with everyone! I'm still sick but BoLo wouldn't leave me alone today. Thank you for all the well wishes guys, they help.**

 **Junetweed – Thank you, I'm surprised she didn't either.**

 **Cheekymadom – Thank you**

 **Kogaduck – I really tried to make it longer this time lol but my cold or whatever wouldn't let me. Thank you, I hope so too.**

 **Koskat – Thank you! I think Bo is trying to play by the rules the best she can. I think you missed that the print from Crystal's glove matched the print on the rifle. But that doesn't mean there couldn't be a twist, we all know my crazy brain is never out of twists! Maybe that means my brains in twists lol I try not to drag anything out too long and I always try to keep things fresh, never dull, I think that'd be worse than my Cliffhangers lol Thank you again for all your kind words! I'm so happy to know that you look up forward to my updates so much.**

 **Loverach – Guess we'll find out.**

 **Joannrbb – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it & I guess we'll see what happens next, maybe you'll be surprised.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 1 Hour Later – Subway Entryway**

"Huh…never really thought about how subway cars actually get in and out of the subway. Now I know, not that I care. Vex, why are we here staring at a dead end?"

"Ya told me to find a way in. This came up as the second closest entryway from the precinct according to the SS. I thought doing the first closet was too risky since our favorite psycho probably has that one under surveillance."

I watched as Vex continued to search the dead end wall for any bugs or traps by sight and touch. "You guys know we need permission from the higher up's to break this wall down, right?" I groaned I forgot Dyson was here with us.

Why couldn't he just go away? Why couldn't he have watched over Tamsin instead of Kenzi? Why is he trying to slow us down?

"No Dyson, you need permission. I, on the other hand answer to no one except my future wife who is currently being held hostage because I tried to play by the rules of the justice system and look where that got me. I'm done playing by your rules; I only did so because of Lauren. I didn't want her to see me as the monster I really am. Now, if you have a problem with doing things my way, then by all means…leave now. Crystal has been one step ahead of us majority of the time because she doesn't play by any rules but her own and it's about time I do the same. Oh and you're welcome for getting you Crystal's print so you could confirm that it was a match to the print on the rifle."

Dyson sighed, "Fine, I'm shutting up. But, how did you know that the print on the rifle was going to match her pointer finger?"

I scoffed as I watched Vex continue to do his thing. "Simple, the pointer finger touches surfaces more than any other finger. Vex, we good to go or what?" Vex popped back up from crouch position since he was done with his inspection and made his way back to us.

"Ya, it's clean, it hasn't been messed with in any way. Now, how do you wanna do this?" I recommend some well placed explosives so we don't get buried down here by accidentally bringing down the whole subway station that's directly above us."

I activated the triggers on the ends of my sleeves making three throwing stars come up into the palms of both my hands. "You two might want to stand behind the Camaro. But then again, you two are already behind me so whatever." I told them as a friendly warning.

I pressed the delayed detonator button right before I threw them at cement wall. The blades popped out right before they hit and embedded themselves into the wall. The stars beeped twice and exploded creating an oval like doorway.

"That is so cool. We could use this stuff on the force you know." I rolled my eyes. "I don't share my resources, Dyson. You two can come with or stay here, just don't slow me down."

"Bo, now that you're going under…your suit should pick up her signal from her watch or any electronic that is registered to Lauren since they all have the Shadow Assassin's frequency ever since we modified them. The best part is that your suit will lead you to the electronic that is on her...If she has one on her that is. I'm going to stay out here to-"

Our conversation was interrupted by my car. The Shadow Tech in the car was alerting us of something. " _Lauren Lewis about a mile away, signal faint."_

I looked at Vex to make sure I wasn't hearing things. "Did I hear that right? Did we really just get a signal just by blowing open an entryway?"

The three of us quickly made our way into my car to look at the computer on the dashboard that showed Lauren's signal. Dyson got in the back and Vex took the passenger's side while I got the driver's side. "There's no way opening an entryway alone, got us a signal...Lauren…diamonds can be used as energy sources. But you need to be in a lab with equipment for such a thing unless Lauren found another way."

"Lauren always says there's a million ways to do anything." I told Vex as I ripped myself from the car and ran into the dungeon entryway to go find Lauren. "Wait! I'm coming with you so I can make the arrests."

"Do whatever you want just don't expect me to wait on you." I could hear Dyson trying to catch up to me but I didn't have time to wait for him. Lauren's waiting for me and I won't make her wait a second longer than she has to…All I gotta do now is follow her signal.

 **Lauren's POV**

It took longer than I thought. But I finally found a way to get a weak signal out to Bo. I had to destroy my watch to repurpose it, using some parts from the toilet to make it work since using the watch itself wouldn't work to get a signal. But, ya gotta do what ya gotta do.

"Lauren…you doing okay?" Nadia asked me through the slit making eye contact with me. "Where's Crystal; she never came back." I asked as I made sure my " _watch"_ was out of her view as she was just observing me sitting on my cot.

"She told me she ran into the vigilante and wanted to lay low until she knew for sure she wasn't being followed by her. She said she'll be here ASAP."

"Okay, so it's just us…So, what does she have on you? Tell me and we can figure out a solution together."

"I…I can't Lauren. I want to but, I can't." Nadia was telling the truth. She wanted to tell me but she was too fearful to. It was in her tone, in her pain ridden eyes.

I slowly approached the door. "Tell me Nadia, tell me something. Let me help you. You're in this situation because of me."

"I should go I'm sorry…" She quickly turned and dashed off. "NADIA, TRUST ME, GIVE ME SOMETHING!" I pleaded; practically begging.

She stopped and slowly turned back towards me and took a few steps towards my prison. "Crystal has bombs set to go off and if they do then so do I…and, when's the last time you heard from your parents? Lauren, if she loses this fight for you then…your parents and I...we die…I honestly don't care if I die but I know you don't want your parents to die and neither do I."

My eyes widened in shock and fear. "What!? How!? Where are my parents!?" Nadia shook her head.

"I wish I knew, I'm sorry…I already said too much. I have to go; I have the graveyard shift to…look for you. Crystal should be here very soon."

I watched her run off as I felt numb to the core. "Where are you Bo?" I said aloud as I slid down to the ground with my back against the cold metal door.

 **Bo's POV**

"Can I ask you something?" Dyson somehow caught up to me so now we're moving side by side. "What?"

"Why didn't you just follow her last night? How do you know she didn't find your tracker and place it on something else?" My focus was on the map that my glasses were showing me but I still answered him.

"Any idiot would expect to be followed and if I did she could've set the bombs off. My trackers automatically change to the color of the surface their attached to and if she took it off then I would have gotten an alert…Lauren should be just around this corner according to my sunglasses and before you ask, the glasses stay black faded to whoever is looking at me but they automatically adjust to the lighting or lack of lighting so I always see perfectly and no, the map I'm seeing is not in my way."

We turned the corner to a hallway of metal doors. "She should be in the cell at the very end, the isolated one." We ran towards the very last door as fast as possible.

"Lauren!?" I called out, hoping she would answer me back. "Bo!? Bo, is that you!?"

"Bo, if you can hear me open the slit but don't touch the door!" Lauren stopped me from touching the door just in time. I opened the slit and immediately came in contact with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Why can't I touch the door? How am I supposed to get you out of there if I can't touch the door?"

"Nadia's been my sitter, she's never touched the door so I'm assuming that it's been booby-trapped by Crystal since she has made some…modern renovations like if nobody is on your side of the door then the slit closes by itself after a few seconds...Listen, Nadia isn't a willingly participant. She told me that she'll die if Crystal sets off some bombs. She also told me that Crystal has my parents held hostage somewhere. Crystal will kill all three if she feels she loses this…" _fight_ " for me. You have to find them and help Nadia. You have to leave me here until you save them. Me being here keeps them alive so I have to stay here until you guys save them. Now go, go…she'll be here any minute now according to Nadia."

"I bet your parents are in this dungeon too. All we have to do is find them." I shook my head in disagreement with Dyson.

"My suit only detects three heartbeats in a four mile range which covers the whole dungeon and the three heartbeats are us. Vex was able to remotely modify the suit to where the suit can detect certain things down here as long as I'm down here too. Please Lauren…don't make me leave you here."

My voice cracked as tears started to pour down my face uncontrollably. "I love you Bo, but you have to go. Dyson, take her, make her go. Please don't cry baby, I'll be waiting for you to come rescue me like you always do. Now go, please go. Help Nadia, help my parents, save them."

 **Lauren's Pov**

I was barely keeping my tears at bay as I watched Bo fall apart before me. I wanted to hold her but I couldn't. So instead, I am being strong for her.

I nodded to Dyson. "Take her, go." He nodded, "We'll be back before you know it."

He started to pull Bo away from my door but she shrugged his hands off her arms. She pulled out a comm, a phone, sleep pellets, smoke pellets and throwing stars, passing them to me through the slit. After I took everything from Bo through the slit, she froze for a moment before she spoke again.

"…She's here." I nodded; Bo's suit must've detected a fourth heartbeat. Dyson crouched down and opened the slider door to pass me his government-issued firearm.

"I'm not cleared to use firearms again yet. I haven't been cleared to take the requalification test yet. I didn't think you were the rules breaking type, Dyson." I joked to try and break the painful tension.

"Screw the rules, just be safe Lauren." I nodded my thanks to Dyson. "Bo…I promise you, we'll make it through this and after this, we'll go right to city hall and get married but right now, you two have to go. You know she's headed my way."

Bo put her hand in the slit so I put my hand on top of hers and smiled at her. "I love you Lauren." Bo's cracked voice and teary face broke my heart.

"I love you too Bo…Dyson…" He nodded at my silent request and pulled Bo away. My heart broke a bit more when her hand slipped away from under mine and ran away.

Bo turned her head to look at me one more time before she disappeared around the corner with Dyson. I gave her one more nod and she was gone. As soon as she was out of sight I sank down to the ground and broke down in tears.

I knew I had to hide my new resources…But, right now…I just needed a second to be weak. I've always been able to hold it together and be strong in any situation but even I have my limits.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope all is well guys! I'm feeling a tad better, thanks for all the well wishes. Now I just have another problem, I'll be back in school next month after about a 10yr break & I'm really nervous/terrified. I literally have a recurring nightmare where I fail all my courses especially math because I am horrible a math so wish me luck, I'm already looking into a tutor because I know I'll need 1 & they'll probably quit & deem me unteachable.**

 **Dragonfly00 – In Bo's defense… psychos are usually pretty smart and paranoid too**

 **Terrihead1 – Agreed**

 **Loverach – Agreed**

 **Junetweed – Thank you**

 **Kogaduck – I feel so sad for both of BoLo…Remember, they said Crystal is only going to kill them if she loses the "fight" for Lauren & thank you.**

 **Turtle – Me Too!**

 **Guest – Agreed...?**

 **Joannrbb – I REALLY HATE Crystal! I can't wait till she gets her assume beat or something & thank you.**

 **Cheekymadam – Yeah, so sad…made me wanna cry along with BoLo.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, being sick sucks. But I'm doing a longer chapter than usual for you guys for the wait.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – One Day Later – Past Midnight**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The low life screamed when I sent him flying across the bar by using his own momentum against him when he tried to jump on me. I quickly moved on the next guy running towards me with a broken beer bottle by giving him a hard Superman punch to his nose. The loud crack from his nose almost made me feel better…almost.

I quickly dodged another fat ass asshole trying to hit me with a baseball bat by rolling over on a table, kicking the guy waiting on the other side of the table as I landed on my feet. When another guy charged towards me I grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him scream out in agony before I flipped him over my back and couched down to punch him out. As I stood back up I heard footsteps charging towards me. I did a quick reverse elbow strike to get him right in the jaw. Between my elbow and his own momentum, he was out cold.

"Ya missed one, baseball bat boy ran away. But, do ya feel better now?" I looked around at the sea of unconscious bodies around me before I walked over some of them to make my way out. "Not really, didn't even break a sweat."

"Well, I know something that migh-"

"Vex, the only thing that might make me feel better is finding Lauren's parents. By the way, I'm going to see a doctor in the morning."

"Ya didn't break a sweat but ya got an injury from that bar of criminal scum?"

"No, I need a doctor's expertise."

"For…?"

"The patient I'm going to kidnap after I get the doctor to agree to help me."

"Oh bloody hell…"

 **7 Hours Later – Stella's Residence**

"Hello Doctor." I greeted Stella as I came in through her living room entryway. She was in her black silk pajamas sitting on her maroon leather couch. It looks like she pulled an all-nighter trying to drink away whatever sorrows she has.

"You're probably expecting some kind of reaction; fear, surprise…something. But you see, I knew you'd be here sooner or later." She spoke with despair as she continued to stare at the TV that wasn't even on and drinking her whiskey.

"This is probably all my fault…I tried you know. I really tried. But nothing worked; I could never get through those walls. So, am I right to assume that she's the one that took Lauren?"

"She who?" I honestly wasn't sure what she was talking about so I had make sure we were on the same page. After a moment or two, she finally looked my way and answered my question. "Crystal."

"What's your relationship with Crystal? Better yet, how do you know all this?" Stella looked me right in the eyes the best she could since I was wearing my glasses and she was at least semi drunk.

"I've never told this to anyone but…Crystal is my adopted daughter...I haven't had any direct contact with her in years. But I've always kept tabs on her. I know about her crimes and her relationship with Lauren but I've never tried to get involved because I promised that I'd leave her alone years ago when she told me to because she told me that I was a waste of her time and wanted nothing to do with me. It broke my heart and made me feel worthless because she didn't want anything to do with me so I thought the best thing I could do for her is to leave her alone as she requested. After Lauren got shot and Crystal's rather sneaky visit in the hospital; I started putting two and two together and when Lauren got kidnapped, I didn't want to believe it was Crystal. But, with you being here...I can no longer deny it or the fact that Crystal must be stopped. So tell me…how can I help you, Bo?"

I took off my sunglasses and hood since there was no reason to try to deny it. "How'd you know?" She chuckled as she patted the couch to have me sit next to her. So I did as she wanted and sat down next to her.

"Every single time Lauren needs saving, the Shadow Assassin is always there to save her just in time. The Shadow Assassin hasn't killed since you two got together. You and the vigilante have the exact same body type and height and I bet I'm safe to assume you were the patient she illegally treated last year with my help for a stab wound…Need I say more?"

I shook my head no. "Lauren always says you're a brilliant woman, not that I ever thought you weren't." Stella smiled in appreciation as she put her drink down on her wooden coffee table.

"I only researched the Shadow Assassin because of Lauren's fascination with her...err, you. And like I said before; Lauren is like a daughter to me. She's been my second chance at the mother-daughter relationship that I've always longed to have and finally do have thanks to Lauren being in my life...Anyway, as you can see, the guilt of standing by and doing nothing as Crystal wrecks havoc with everything she does has finally taken it's toll on me. So again, how can I help?"

I wasn't going to lie; the fact that Stella knew everything already and did nothing, really pisses me off…But, on the other hand…I can understand how hurtful words can be and how words can affect someone's feelings, actions, prospective etc. Hell, words can impact one's whole life in every way possible for the rest of their lives. So instead of showing her my anger, I decided to show her forgiveness and understanding. Besides, she's been punishing herself more than enough as it is from the looks of things and anger won't help me beat Crystal or get Lauren back.

"I believe Crystal has implanted a bomb inside of a detective that she is using against us. The reason being is because the detective said that Crystal has bombs set to go off if she " _loses_ " this " _battle_ " for Lauren and she said that if the bombs go off then she dies too which leads me to believe Crystal has-"

"I understand, so you're hoping I can remove the bomb from this detective? I'm sorry Bo but odds are, knowing my daughter…she had whoever place it in the brain and removing it solo could be fatal."

I sighed in defeat. "Bo, look at me." She waited until I looked up at her before she continued. "I didn't say that things were hopeless." I looked at her with a sudden peak of interest.

"I assume that you have a techy work on all your resources." I nodded, "Yeah…?"

She gave me a warm gentle smile and placed her left hand over mine. "My dear child, you're so overwhelmed that you can't think straight. Bombs can't be detonated if the signal is jammed. So get your techy on it and then send the detective to the underground clinic. I'll have a team ready to remove the bomb by 6 this evening."

 **Noon - 5** **th** **Precinct**

"Nadia still doesn't know there's a warrant on her yet, right?" I asked as Kenzi and I watched Nadia working at her desk. "No Bobo, neither does Crystal, not yet anyway because you asked us not to make it public yet which was a good idea considering everything that's at risk and we're also hoping that one of them gets caught red handed or something, the whole element of surprise thing."

I nodded, "Good, I'm going to lure Nadia to my car. Don't let anyone follow."

I made my way over to Nadia's desk and slammed my hands on her desk making her jump and look at me. "We need to talk in private. You owe me that much and you know **exactly** why."

I made my way out of the building and towards my car knowing that she'll follow me out of guilt. "Look, I don't know what you want from me but-"

I swiftly grabbed her by the throat and used the pressure points in her throat and neck to render her unconscious. I leaned her against my car as I opened the passenger door to get her in. Once I got her in I got Vex on the screen on my dashboard.

"So you're sure all I have to do is inject these nanites into her neck?" He nodded, "Yup, just inject and I'll do the rest remotely…Once I find the correct frequency then I can jam the signal for her and make something large enough to at least jam the signal citywide so Crystal can't set off the other bombs since we do know that the bombs are somewhere in the city."

"Okay." I took the syringe and did as I was told. I really hope this works...

 **Lauren's POV**

"Like I said before, I'm not hungry. Go away Crystal." Crystal opened the door and let herself in; stepping over the tray of food she slid into my prison.

"How about I feed you baby, you need to eat and you always loved it when I fed you." I scoffed, " **loved** , past tense. You mean less than nothing to me now."

She stepped into my personal space with a smirk. "We could fix and rekindle everything right now, right here." She moved to kiss my neck to which I responded by grabbing her throat and punching her in the solar plexus.

She hit the ground on all fours when I released her throat from my grip. She coughed and gasped in pain. I could make a run for it with the door wide open and all. But, I knew I had to wait for Bo to rescue everybody and then she would come for me.

"I'm…guessing…that Nadia told you…I had your parents since you didn't…bolt out the door. I probably got too comfortable with her and told her too much. But, right now, telling her stuff has clearly worked in my favor."

I crouched down to her level to speak to her while she was still recovering. "I can't wait until you get your ass kicked. I just hope I have front row seats and popcorn when it happens."

I fell on my ass when she gave me a hard backhanded slap to my right cheek before she got up and left, slamming the door behind her. I glared at her through the slit as I held my cheek that stung like hell. "I'm sorry Lauren, but you'll see things my way eventually and until you do, you won't see the light of day."

The slit closed shut leaving me with nothing but peace and quiet. I really hope Bo is making some progress…I really hope I won't be here too long.

 **Bo's POV – Abandoned Warehouse – Evening**

"Stella and her team are working on Nadia as we speak. Thanks again for examining her head to find and jam the signal to the bomb in her head, Vex. Nadia will be awake by tomorrow morning and the last thing of today that she'll remember is being with me at my car since that's the last time she was conscious. I told Stella to call me when the procedure is done so I can take Nadia back to her place with a note from the Shadow Assassin for her when she wakes up. So patch Stella through the secure Shadow line when she calls. Kenzi and I are still searching the warehouse. I really hope Lauren's parents are here because it's the last hideout on the list."

"They have to be there! I think…" I rolled my eyes as Kenzi tried not to laugh over the comms. "Thanks for the reassurance Vex."

I said as I did the only thing I haven't tried yet during the search. I turned on the thermal sensor feature on my glasses to look for body heat signatures. "KENZI!"

I yelled for Kenzi again in case she needed to hear my voice again for direction to my position. "Kenzi, I found them! They're under the warehouse. They're under us…with what looks like to be a limited number of oxygen tanks and they're on their last tank."

"Told ya they had to be there."

"Shut up Vex." Kenzi and I said in unison as we were both unsuccessfully looking for an entryway. Screw this, "Kenzi…stand back."

"Okay, oh, oh! You're about to do something totes awesome, aren't you!?" I waited till she was clear to remotely move my car into position between us. I used my watch to reveal and release the winch for use, switching the hook for a heavy steel claw that'll securely embed itself into the floor.

I grabbed the claw and brought it to its target. As soon as it touched the floor it automatically drilled itself securely into the cold concrete floor. I deployed and threw enough throwing stars to create a large five by six frame in the floor. The moment the stars exploded the car reserved itself back and retracted the winch to pull out a huge piece of the floor.

We heard coughing as we approached the hole while the dust was clearing. I let Kenzi take the lead since my presence would raise too many questions. "Well it's about time someone found us!"

"What Alex means to say is thank you Kenzi. But, how did you find us?" Kenzi shrugged as she cautiously helped them out of their prison. "You forget Mrs. and Mrs. L. I'm a detective...I…detect things…Anyway, come on, I brought my friend's car since mine is…uh...having issues. Anyway, come on I'll take you guys to the hospital for medical attention and statements and such."

I quickly hid behind a support beam as I made my car revert back to my classic yellow Camaro with no roof before they could notice that it was modified black 2014 Camaro with an automatic roof. I stayed out of sight as I watched the trio leave in my car…Good thing I left the keys in the ignition because I don't think Kenzi would be able to explain a self-driving classic car.

"Vex…" I wanted to make sure he'd do a bomb check on them. As I made my way out of the warehouse I called for my bike with the button on my bracelet.

"Don't worry luv, I'm scanning all three of them while they're in your car for **any** abnormalities and I see ya called your bike to your position since it just sped off without warning."

"Yup, my bike and I are going after Lauren now. So you better get that citywide jammer done **really soon** because I'm not making Lauren wait any longer. Oh and when Kenzi is done with Maggie and Alex, send her back here. I just did a quick x-ray scan and there's another underground room right next to where Lauren's parents were. It's filled with weapons and a lot of papers. Hopefully the papers will be useful...Go figure, we find Lauren's parents and other goodies in the last place we look."

"What's the saying? It's always the last place ya look. Too bad Devin couldn't help us with the frequency when ya phoned him earlier. It would have saved me a lot of time and I probably would be done the citywide jammer already if I didn't have to figure out what frequency she was using for the bombs first by examining Nadia."

"It's not his fault that she changed everything once he built everything for her under duress." I reminded Vex as I heard my bike rapidly approaching. I had my back facing the direction my bike was coming from as I waited for just the right moment.

"I know luv, all this is just so frustrating. We never had this much of an issue with a target before…before-"

"Before Lauren." I jumped up just in time to land on the seat of my bike perfectly and headed towards Lauren, turning autopilot off. "You better not believe any of this is Lauren's fault."

"I don't Bo; I love ya and Lauren like sisters. It's just…trying to go by the system is so difficult. We use to just research and kill. Now its research, get evidence, witnesses and pray for a conviction."

"I know this way is harder. But we didn't choose this way because of Lauren. We chose this way because Crystal would be a personal kill just like Rainer was before Crystal killed him. We don't do personal kills because that is a guaranteed way to become the very monsters that we hunt."

"I know, I'm sorry…I'm just frustrated. Bo, building a large enough signal jammer will take too long if ya plan to go after Crystal or Lauren tonight. So instead, swing by the clubhouse so I can give ya a portable device to jam her remote's signal to detonate the bombs. That'll be much quicker and easier. But, don't worry I'm still working on the citywide jammer."

"I'm on my way. This better be quick Vex." I quickly turned the bike around with a sharp u-turn making the customized tires screech.

"The portable jammer will be ready by the time you get here…hopefully…"

 **1 Hour Later – Underground Dungeon**

I walked right through the hologram I set up when I left the other night so no one noticed a giant hole in the wall. My newly updated glasses were scanning for any traps and heartbeats other than my own. Just because I covered up the wall doesn't mean that Crystal didn't somehow find out about an intrusion.

The only heartbeat my suit detected was Lauren's. For someone who claims to love Lauren so much, Crystal sure leaves her alone a lot; a mistake that I will never make…I suppose she could be out looking for Nadia.

"Lauren?" I opened the slit to see my beautiful angel sleeping on her cott. "Lauren…baby; time to wake up and go home."

She slowly stirred from her sleep. "Bo?" I smiled at her raspy voice. "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded as she got up. "I knew you'd find them. But how am I getting out of here?"

"According to the glasses, the door is covered by a biometric trap. If someone besides Crystal touches the door then the floor beneath me opens up to send me into a pit of steel spikes for an instant death. So, I need you to stick the throwing stars I gave you into the frame of the door and stand as far back as possible."

I did the same on my end before I asked her if she was clear. She said yes as I made sure to set the explosion on low before I detonated the stars. I used my mini grappling gun to grab ahold of the door by the slit.

When I was sure I had a secure hold on the door, I had the stars go off. As soon as the stars exploded I yanked the door to fall my way to cover the trap that I correctly suspected would open up if anything happened to the door.

Lauren came out the door and handed me all the resources that I originally handed to her for self-defense while she was in here. She armed herself with Dyson's gun as we made our way out.

"Vex, she isn't here so we need that citywide jammer up and running ASAP since she'll be pissed when she finds out Lauren's gone. I'm going to make sure Lauren is safe before I hunt for the bombs."

"What if the bombs aren't real? What if the only bomb is the one in Nadia's head which is basically a dud now…"

"We can't take that chance." Lauren and I told Vex in unison. "And Crystal's psych profile and actions up to this point indicates that she's not bluffing."

"God, I missed your geek speak, baby." Lauren chuckled as she got on the back of the bike. "That was far from geek speak, babe."

I couldn't hold off anymore. I took off my glasses and took her face in my hands to give her a hard hungry, passionate kiss on the lips. We were forced to end the kiss when air became an absolute necessity.

"I…love you…so much." I told her in between heavy panting. "I love you too Bo…Now let's go home. We have much to discuss and I am in a desperate need of a shower and food but most importantly…I…I need your arms wrapped around me…I just need reassurance that I'm safe in your arms again…please."

"Anything you want or need will be yours, baby." I promised her with a nod as I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. Lauren's desperate tone filled with sadness and tears crushed my heart and filled me with a brand new level of rage.

As I got on the bike and drove us towards our home I vowed to myself that Crystal would pay for making Lauren suffer. Crystal will not get away with this and I swear, she's going to pay **very soon** …One way or another, she'll regret ever even being conceived.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Sounds like a plan**

 **Cheekymadam – Thanks**

 **Turtle – I saw like 1 or 2 episodes, never got into it. That line is very popular though. I might be…or maybe they just got lucky? Guess you'll have to read to find out :P**

 **L Lewis447 – Wow, long review which I love! But unfortunately I may not be able reply to them all or this may be way too long lol everyone loves sexy times but I'm still not comfortable writing them lol I always wonder "Did I write that ok or is it too much or too little?" etc. Lol the court bit is one of my favorite moments. I figured we find out how Bo gets her clients while staying in "myth" status for the most part. I don't know where I come up with this stuff either lol…Lauren didn't want Crystal causing anyone to stop living their lives to protect her especially since she's so independent which I understand. The dungeon was inspired by the show when Lauren was locked up by the Ash and Bo didn't look for her. I love all the gadgets too! I'm so glad they got Lauren back too. Thank you for the well wishes & luck!**

 **Junetweed – Thanks**

 **Kogaduck – I can't wait either & thank you!**

 **KT – I agree but they're trying to do things the legal way which can be very difficult.**

 **Terrihead1 – I hope she does soon**

 **Joannrbb - I'm ready too!**

 **Loverach – So glad your happy!**

 **Koskat – Sadly, college isn't free where I am. But thanks for the encouragement. I don't know what to think about Stella and I think Vex is just frustrated. Hopefully Bo won't cross the line.**

 **So guys, the fear of school has made my health issues flare up really bad so updates may not be weekly anymore until I get myself straight. I have acid reflux and it gets so bad that I can't even breathe so after this update, I really need to focus on myself. I struggled to get this one done.**

 **Starting just hours later from where we left off.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – Condo – Bedroom – Past Midnight**

I woke up with Bo's arm still wrapped around my waist protectively. I desperately wanted to stay in her loving safe embrace but I just as desperately needed a glass of water. So I tried to sneak out of her spooning embrace but it didn't work, I was caught mid-sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" She mumbled in a playful tone the best she could while half-asleep. "Go back to sleep baby, I just need some water, I'll be right back."

She kissed my shoulder and gently tugged me back down. "Stay." Before I could question her she leaned over her side of the bed and opened the black mini fridge I forgot we had due to our beyond pleasurable marathons.

She turned back over to me as she opened the cold bottle of water for me before handing it to me. "Thank you." I said as I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making her yawn end with a smile.

As soon as I was done drinking, Bo pulled me into her warm embrace and fell asleep again almost immediately. Vex and Kenzi told me Bo hasn't slept since I was kidnapped so it was important to me that she caught up on her sleep…I know it's not my fault but I feel horrible about what Bo must've been through when I was taken; all the way up to the point of my return. I know it felt like years for her instead of days because that's how it felt for me too.

I slightly repositioned myself to watch her sleep, the steady rise and fall of her bare chest, her peaceful angelic features…Every inch of Bo, both inside and out is even more perfect than a Greek Goddess.

Bo is my angel and nothing will ever change that. Honestly, I've never really believed in angels until I met Bo. She's my very own angel and she's all I'll ever truly want or need in my life.

 **Bo's POV – Living Room - Before Dawn**

"I know I probably should have gone hunting for the bombs right after I got Lauren settled in. But, I couldn't leave her just like that. Honestly…I also had to reassure myself that Lauren was really back and safe in my arms. Anyway, Lauren's still asleep…Kenz, can you please watch Lauren at bedside."

Kenzi nodded as she shoved a huge handful of potato chips into her mouth making her look like a squirrel stashing nuts for the winter season. I'd laugh if I didn't have half the city counting on me. Kenzi was about to make her way into our bedroom when she stopped and spun around, looking at me.

"I've noticed that Jin has been very protective of Lauren since her return which totes makes sense considering what happened and him, well, dogs in general being super smart…But, he won't attack me right? I mean…he is in there with her, isn't he?"

I laughed for the first time in days. "Yes Kenzi, he is in there. But no, he won't attack you, he knows your safe."

"Okay, he better not…" She turned around and cautiously went into the bedroom. I couldn't help but chuckle at Kenzi for being…well, Kenzi.

As I made my way downstairs it occurred to me how much I kind of reverted back to a shell of a person that I was before Lauren came into my life. Before her, I rarely laughed or smiled, Vex was the only person I really let in…even more than I let Evony in and I've known her since college. I may have physically saved Lauren's life a lot. But, she's the one that's saved me from the darkness that comes with being the Shadow Assassin which is more important to me since I truly believe there are worse things than death. Losing yourself to the darkness being one of those things because if you lose yourself to the darkness; you'll become a monster.

Therefore, Lauren is my savior; my guardian angel, my hero, my soul mate, my everything and more. This is why I'm going to go find these bombs first and then, I'm going to go find Crystal and beat her within an inch of her sorry excuse for a life. That crazy bitch is never going to touch my mate ever again.

Wait, did I just say mate? Great, depending on how you wanna look at it, I either sound like Vex with his accent and all or…I sound all primal, territorial, cavewoman like, again…Screw it, I admit it, I'm naturally very primal when it comes to Lauren. At least Lauren loves it when I get all territorial and believe me it goes both ways

"Bo, ya sure ya don't wanna rest more?" I sat down at the kitchen counter to put on my boots as I answered him. "Vex, we got in and went to sleep by 10. I know that's not a lot of sleep especially since I haven't slept these days but I gotta find these bombs. Odds are, she put them somewhere where law enforcement is required to have warrants to enter and search which is probably why they haven't found them yet."

Vex sighed, "I understand, I'll send a list to you as you drive; of the most likely places she'd put them based on her patterns and locations that would cause the most damage to their surrounding areas if a bomb was detonated in that particular location. Look, based on my calculations the easiest way to wipe off half the city is by setting off very large bombs in five locations. Unfortunately, I couldn't narrow it down to just five; there are ten on the list."

"Ten is better than nothing, thanks as always Vex." I replied as I zipped up my jacket and lifted my hood over my head. I was about to make my exit using the terrace when there was a knock at the door causing Vex and I to look at each other with the same fears of an unexpected " _visitor_ " at this hour.

"It's Dyson." Relief washed over both of us as Vex went to open the door for him. "Hey, thanks man…where's Bo? I have some news for her since Lauren needs her rest…Oh…"

Dyson stopped walking and talking when he saw me in my skin tight black leather Shadow Assassin attire. "You know, I never really fully saw you in that outfit until now. You look really hot."

I rolled my eyes. I'm not in a good mood at all probably due to the lack of sleep. "Thanks, I'll tell Ciara and Lauren you said that and then bet with Vex as to who kicks your ass first. Stay with them and keep them safe especially Lauren."

Dyson sighed as he approached me. "I will, but I also came to tell you, we have more than enough on Crystal now especially after finding all those goodies at the warehouse and kidnapping Lauren and her parents, using Nadia etc. She has no chance of slipping through the justice system now. We can finally charge her for everything she's done. We don't have to hold off anymore"

I nodded, "Good, because I'm running out of self-restraint." I turned away from Dyson and jumped off the terrace without another word.

 **4 Hours Later**

"Vex, I finally found one which means the others should be nearby this location. I'm going to go ahead and defuse this one. Have the precinct come get it for evidence."

"Seriously, what is it with criminals and creepy warehouses?"

"Don't know Vex." I opened the shell underneath the timer to get to the wires. I just have to cut these in the right sequence…So I was about to do just that when I was rudely interrupted.

"I hope you don't think that you're not going to defuse my pretty bomb because you're not. But, you will go boom with it for taking Lauren away from me! I know it was you, no one else could have found her and got to her so quickly…and for that…now you die!"" I whipped around and looked up to find Crystal on the roof exit of this condemned warehouse.

"Shit!" I muttered as the bomb was triggered to go off. I ran towards the nearest exit, towards the docks as the beeping rapidly grew faster.

The huge explosion sent me flying forward. I landed on my back, almost rolling off the end of pier with my left arm dangling off the edge. I tried to get up and stay conscious but it was no use…everything went blank.

 **Lauren's POV**

I pulled up right after the explosion. "Vex, where is she!?"

"Her GPS says she's at the pier with no pulse, hurry!" I ran towards the back of the warehouse as fast as I could to get to Bo.

"I can't believe she decided to do this solo! I can't believe you guys let her! I can't believe you weren't going to tell me because she told you not to, to keep me safe. It really pisses me off that you were going to listen to her until I threatened to perform a vasectomy on you if you didn't tell me where she went! When is she going to realize that I'm to be next to her, **not** behind her and that she's not alone anymore!?"

Vex was saying something but I paid no attention as I found Bo at the end of the pier. I could hear the AED doing its thing as I got closer. " _No pulse detected. Stand clear, administrating electroshock in 3, 2, 1. CLEAR!_ "

A moment after the shock she sucked in a hard breath and struggled to sit up as she came to. I reached her just in time to help her sit up as she continued to heavily breathe in and out. "Lauren, what are you doing here? Please go home baby, you need rest and I have to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! You technically just died on me! I thought we were a team! What the hell were you thinking!? I've never been so angry at someone in my life!"

I know I have tears running down my face. But I can't seem to care or stop it. I wanted her to know how angry, hurt and terrified I am all at once.

"Sorry to cut in ladies but Bo, just come in tonight before you get in even bigger trouble with your girl. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the signal in time, I really tried, I just wasn't good enough or fast enough, I'm sorry…But, I did literally just get the citywide jammer up. So the city is safe as long as it's active."

"Thanks Vex and don't beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault. Come on Bo, we're going home so I can check you over and yell at you at the same time." I ever so slightly saw her eyes widen in fear behind her glasses. So I grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a soft passionate kiss on the lips to remind her that I'm only so upset with her because I love her so much and I almost lost her just minutes ago.

"You re still getting yelled at." I said in response to her grin. "I know, I deserve it, I'm sorry and I love you."

I grinned as I helped her up. "I love you too you crazy Assassin." She chuckled as she leaned her weight against me as we walked back to my car since she's in no condition to ride her bike...Good thing the bike can drive itself.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! So remember that other story I had in mind about BoLo coming to our world? Well it's finally starting to come to me in detail so I'll be doing that after this story.**

 **Junetweed – Thanks**

 **Dragonfly00 – Maybe? Maybe not?**

 **Kogaduck - I'm trying, thanks**

 **Cheekymadam – Thanks**

 **Joannrbb – Agreed**

 **Oh and guys, let me know if I should do another story to this series. I'm thinking I might, let me know!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 2 Days Later – Diner – Almost Midnight**

"This better work, I hate this ugly red wig and waitress uniform by the way." I discretely whispered just enough so the comm would pick it up as I continued to clean tables and watched her leave.

"Don't blame me, you and your fiancée cooked up this plan." I grinned when Dyson reminded me of the other night, not too long before Bo and I; more so Bo, thought up this idea.

 **Flashback – 2 Days Ago – Condo – Bedroom – Morning**

"You're lucky all you got was a minor concussion from being thrown from the blast and hitting your head on the pier! I mean what the hell were you thinking going in by yourself especially with no sleep. Do you have any idea how badly sleep deprivation can effect a person's overall well-being, reaction time and even a person's speed which you heavily rely on every single time you put on that suit! What if I didn't install that AED into your suit!? You could be dead right now if I didn't. So again, WHAT THE HELL WER-"

Bo grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in to give me a hard kiss on the lips. She started kissing my jawline up to my ear and back down again. "I'm so sorry baby. I just wanted to keep you safe and let you recuperate." She muttered against our heated lips.

I snaked my arms around her waist when she jumped up and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. "I'll never do something so dangerous without you being in the know again, I promise." I groaned in response as she bit down and sucked on my neck as I bent over to lay her on our bed.

"You're so...lucky that…I love you, Bo." I told her in between heavy panting and quick frantic kisses as we roughly tugged on each other's pants.

I stood up to completely take off my pants and pull off hers. As soon as I got back on top of her she ripped off my top and bra to bury her face between my breasts using her tongue to trace them making me moan. "Oooh Bbo…" I moaned when she started rubbing my clit with her hand.

I growled when I noticed her soak and wet panties were still on her. I pushed her down flat on her back after she removed her top and bra. I slapped her hand away from my clit so I could go down her body and grab her panties with my teeth, pulling them down her muscular legs. "Ooh Lauren…I guess…I should hav- have gone commando like you di- Ohhhh Lauren…"

"I only went commando so I could rush out to look for you." I told her hastily so I could dive into her perfectly soaked folds. "Lauren Lauren Lauren! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Bo shouting my name encouraged me to shove my tongue deeper into her even as her walls continued tightly closed around my tongue. "OH LAUREN!" She grabbed my head and shoved me deeper.

Her fingers ran through my hair before she controlled how I moved inside of her by gripping my hair and moving my head any way she saw fit to bring her more pleasure. "LLLLLAAAURRENN!" She screamed as she came when I bit her clit almost hard enough to break the skin.

I greedily swallowed up every hot ounce of her that exploded into my mouth. After I finished cleaning her off and licking my lips, I made my way up her body with kisses. Bo grabbed my face to bring me in for another passionate kiss.

When the kissed ended I grabbed both her hands on one of mine while using my free hand to grab my handcuffs from the nightstand. I swiftly handcuffed her hands to the headboard making her grin with renewed arousal. "I love it when you use handcuffs on me, _Detective._ "

"Hmm, I know you do, _lover._ " I started grinding us together while Bo helpless watched me as I started touching myself. "Ohhhh Bo..."

I pinched my nipples making us both moan. Bo participated the only way she could by grinding us together along with me. I cupped and squeezed my breasts slowly…Bo responded by grinding us together even harder and faster than before.

"Bo Bo Bo! Lauuuren Ooh Lauurennn! Fuck! Yes! Lauren! Bo BO! BO!"

We came together almost as soon as I started fingering myself with three fingers while we were still grinding together. I collapsed on top of Bo as we continued pant heavily. "So…is this…my punishment for almost dying? If this is you angry then I need to tell you about the time I borrowed your favorite pair of earrings and then lost one of them."

I chuckled as I made sure every inch of me was tightly pressed against her naked body. "You got off very easy this time. There better not be a next time Bo, I mean it...And I knew it! I knew you lost my favorite earring! But anyway, don't ever do that, " _keep Lauren safe._ " thing again, you understand?"

She kissed my hair as she spoke. "I promise, now can you release me from these handcuffs please. I wanna hold you."

"Nope." I said as I was falling asleep on her chest. "This is part of my punishment, isn't it?"

"Yup." I mumbled as exhaustion was overpowering me. "Damn it, I knew this was too good to be true."

 **Present**

"Lauren?" I shook my head to return to the present. "Sorry Dyson, what'd I miss?"

"According to Bo's tracker; Crystal's making her move. Get ready to move in now."

I left the diner in a hurry with my gun to catch Crystal in the act any second now…

 **Bo's POV**

I left the diner and headed to the park. Man, I hope this works. Just keep walking, just keep walking.

Suddenly, there was a hard grip around my neck from behind. "Hey baby, I missed you." I quickly gave Crystal a head-butt to get her to release me.

"POLICE, FREEZE!" Dyson, Kenzi, Nadia and Lauren; the real Lauren all said in unison as they surrounded her and dropped their disguises with their guns aimed at her. Dyson was the hotdog cart guy and Nadia and Kenzi were trashed party girls just passing by while I was playing Lauren thanks to Vex's hologram tech.

Crystal chuckled and pressed a button on her phone only to have nothing happen. She tried again and again in annoyance and frustration before she finally put her hands up in surrender. "Fuck you all and how is there two Lauren's!?"

Lauren shrugged, "We all have our secrets. Meet my twin sister, Zoie."

Dyson grabbed Crystal very roughly as he handcuffed her and told her of all the numerous things she was being charged with including Rainer's murder. Kenzi and Nadia kept their guns on Crystal as Dyson loaded her into the van; they weren't taking any chances. Lauren and I watched the van leave and disappear out of sight before I turned off the hologram tech.

I gently pulled Lauren into my arms from behind her. "I told you the anger of losing you would draw her in the moment she saw " _you_ " alone…and…uh, Zoie?" Lauren turned around in my arms and kissed me.

"I like the name Zoie. I could be a Zoie in another life. Besides, we couldn't let her know that it was just you pretending to be me thanks to Vex."

I nodded in agreement. "I know; I just hope it's over now." Lauren snuggled deeper into my arms so I held her tighter. "Me too Bo me too, because all I want to do is marry you and put all this Crystal mess behind us ASAP."

I kissed her hair as I agreed with her. But the truth is; this seems too good to be true. Maybe it is, or maybe I've just become too cynical. Either way, I'll be ready for any threat that comes after my family especially my Lauren.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys hope all is well. I'm still recovering, thanks for the well wishes!**

 **Pari Pillu – Glad you like and welcome back.**

 **Koskat – I'm glad you found it! I knew if anyone would, you'd be one of them. I figured it's been a few chapters since I did one & have gotten requests to keep doing them so I thought that was a good one to do. I had to use the ugly wig and waitress uniform lol guess you'll have to find out if it's that simple. I hope you like my upcoming story.**

 **L Lewis447 – Thank you! I'm so glad you liked everything & I am slowly getting better. I don't think my new story will be a long one but we'll see. I hope Bo tells on Dyson too lol & sorry I scared you, kinda :P Thank you again & I'm so glad you loved the Zoie bit, I did too!**

 **Terrihead1 – So glad!**

 **Dragonfly00 – Lol, that was funny**

 **Kogaduck – Me too!**

 **Junetweed – So Glad!**

 **Cheekymadam – So demanding lol**

 **Joannrbb – My next story should start sometime next month.**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that some reviews aren't posting for some reason. I guess FF is having some issues. So if you posted one & I didn't get it, I still want to thank you for reviewing! I love reviews, follows, favorites etc. Thanks so much guys!**

 **Note: I recommend you listen to the song in this chapter as you continue to read the chapter.**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Bo's POV – 3 Weeks Later – Condo – Living Room – Afternoon**

Jin, as usual is sitting in front of the front door wanting to greet me as soon as I opened the door. I keeled down to pet him, showing him attention like I always do when I come home. "Hey boy, were you a good boy for Aunt Kenzi, did you keep her away from Lauren's wine selection?"

Jin responded with a bark. He followed me to the couch where Kenzi has clearly fallen asleep with the TV on. I smacked her legs off our new clear coffee table with a two removable lower shelves. She woke up startled, almost jumping off the couch.

"Wha- how- oh, hey BoBo…How was the last day of the psycho's trial?" I laughed at Kenzi's startled reaction as Jin jumped up on the couch and settled in between us.

"It went as expected, Crystal was found guilty of all charges. Everything we gathered up on her helped in one way or another, like the cloned phone showed her deep obsession with Lauren, the phone I gave to Lauren while she was…captured was cleverly used by Lauren to record her conversations with Crystal and Nadia about using Nadia, the bombs etc. They even retrieved the watch that Lauren used to send out a signal to me and since that watch was registered to Lauren when I bought it for her; it further proved that she was down there and being held against her will. Oh and since Devin admitted to deleting Crystal's prior records under duress; they've all been reinstated since she never had her day in court for any of them which also means Double Jeopardy doesn't apply to any of her crimes. So between all the evidence which includes, the note she left on Rainer's body, basically bragging that she killed him, her secret underground storage of illegal weapons and detailed information about her plans to kidnap Lauren's parents and Lauren, using Nadia and Devin, the bombs etc…Also, the other evidence like the " _anonymously received, aka from the Shadow Assassin."_ video footage of several crimes including assault against me, countless witnesses including; Devin, Lauren's parents and even Stella and then you, Lauren and Dyson as sworn officers of the law; Crystal was screwed. She will never see the light of day for at least three lifetimes with no chance of parole and Lauren took my advice and went ahead and submitted a restraining order against Crystal so it's officially documented. So, everything is officially over. Crystal is on her way to a maximum security prison as we speak that is surrounded by water for miles and the only way to and from is by boat."

"Finally!" Kenzi jumped up on the couch and started doing a victory dance, making me laugh even more while Jin tilted his head to the side and watched her like she was crazy. "Wait, one question…what happens to Nadia and Devin? I mean, it's not like they willingly did those things for Crystal."

I sighed as Kenzi sat back down. "Tamsin and I tried the best we could. But the best we could get for Devin was a year in federal prison with early release as a good possibility for good behavior and Nadia…since she was also under duress and also a cop, she got six months and early release with good behavior and they're not sure what to do about her badge yet, so she's just suspended until they make a decision. But, at least they're both in minimum security prisons."

Kenzi patted my shoulder in reassurance. "You guys did the best you could for them. I know this to be true because you two are the best lawyers in the tristate area, literally."

Kenzi's sincere words made me smile and feel a little better about the whole situation. "Thanks Kenzi, so is the surprise wedding all set for tonight? I know Trick said he's ready with the alcohol and catering. You still good with the setting and decorations that we talked about weeks ago?"

Kenzi waved me off like I was being ridiculous. "Relax Bolicious, everything will be all ready for tonight. My minor in school isn't interior design for nothing. You told me what you would like to see and we both know what Lauren would like, so it's all good, leave everything to me. You guys are going to have an amazing at home wedding. But, you sure you don't want to give her a heads up though?"

I nodded, "I want it to be a complete surprise. She got to surprise me with the proposal so I want to surprise her with the wedding. I just hope she doesn't mind having it at home. I just don't want to wait another day to be her wife."

Kenzi rolled her eyes in amusement. "She wouldn't care if you guys got married on the highway wearing wedding trash bags. She just wants to be married to you just as eagerly as you do her which is why I think a surprise wedding is a great idea for her! Speaking of wedding trash bags, Nancy got the dresses covered right?"

I grinned as the thought of Lauren in a wedding dress entered my mind. "Yeah, she'll be by in a bit with a selection of wedding dresses, tuxes, and your maid of honor dresses etc. So, how'd you get Lauren to go do her hair after work?"

Kenzi chuckled, "I told her I had a school banquet to attend tonight and needed my bestie for moral support and that I'd pick her up here by 6. Speaking of hair…come on, let's go work on yours; we only have a few hours before you two get hitched. The boys from the precinct will be here very soon to help move stuff around and set up. Btws, I still can't believe your new neighbor/former client agreed to hold your furniture and stuff for the night for free!"

I chuckled as we got up and headed to the bathroom. "Ms. Cox, formerly known as Mrs. Wilson says this is her way of thanking me for representing her in her divorce case, pro bono. Plus, she's says she's a sucker for weddings even with her divorce and it's not like her furniture has been delivered yet."

 **Evening**

I looked around at everything to make sure everything was ready. The living room was surrounded by white candles and we were able to set up the elegant white guest chairs by rows of three on each side with a total of four rows. The aisle was just large enough for Lauren to walk down comfortably with her parents.

Trick turned the kitchen into his own while making sure his kitchen didn't invade the wedding ceremony space. He made a small red velvet wedding cake with cream cheese icing along with plenty of other food and drinks. Stella helped him in any way she could. She even brought plenty of portable tables knowing that our kitchen wouldn't have enough space to hold everything Trick was making and to use for the reception.

Everyone was dressed up in their proper attire. Evony was officiating, Tamsin decided to be on Lauren's side. She and KenzI decided on simple maroon bridesmaid/maid of honor dresses that will go with any wedding dress Lauren picks from the selection Nancy brought over; Kenzi being the maid of honor of course.

All the men were neatly groomed in their tuxes. Vex was all ready to be my best man. Trick would be in the bathroom soon after Dyson gets out so he can get changed and give me away because he insists to do so even though I told him I wanted all the attention to be on Lauren.

Therefore, I was wearing a traditional tux with my hair down with loose curls instead of a wedding dress. I chuckled when I looked down and saw Jin looking up at me with a plea and whimper for help. Even my other " _best man_ " was wearing a bow tie. "Hey there, handsome." I complimented Jin as I keeled down to fix his crooked bow tie.

Kenzi and Tamsin were sprinkling white rose pedals everywhere as I checked my watch for the time. "Lauren should be here in about ten minutes, guys!" I announced as I saw Lauren's parents come through the door.

I immediately went over to greet them. "Thank you for coming Mrs. and Mrs. Lewis. I understand I may not have both your blessings but-"

Alex interrupted me with a very unexpected hug. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you. But, make no mistake; me being here means you do have both Maggie's and my blessing."

I nodded and said thank you as I wiped away a stray tear. Maggie hugged me next and welcomed me to the family as I showed them to their seats. Everything was ready, now all we needed was Lauren.

Next thing I knew, we all heard keys jingling meaning Lauren was home…It's like she read my mind. Everyone quickly got into their positions as I got down on one knee in front of the door.

"Hey babe, I can't stay in tonight. Kenzi will be picking me up for some banquet in a few min-" She stood stunned as a gasp escaped her lips in surprise.

After she recovered a bit from our transformed living room; she noticed I was kneeling before her. "Wha- Bo? What's going on?" I gently took her left hand in both of my hands as I spoke.

"Lauren, sweetheart, I love you so much and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I loved you. Truthfully, after our first meal at the diner together I knew you were it for me and then, one day…you asked me to marry you and while I love being your fiancée…I don't want to go another hour without finally being your wife...So, Lauren Amber Lewis, will you marry me tonight?"

Lauren was crying by the time I was done speaking. "…Yes, Yes, I'll marry you! But, I don't have a dress…" I nodded towards Nancy to take Lauren to the wedding dresses in the bedroom.

"Come with me Lauren. Bo has taken care of everything." I watched as Nancy took away a still very stunned Lauren.

 **1 Hour Later**

Nancy came back downstairs to signal Vex to start the music from his laptop and portable speakers. Everyone got into position once again. Dyson, Kenzi and Tamsin were on Lauren's side which was the left side. Trick, Vex and Jin were on my side as we waited for Lauren's parents to walk Lauren down the aisle once she descends from the stairs.

I gasped as I saw Lauren come down the stairs in a simple yet stunning white wedding dress with a short train and no veil. She was so beautiful with her hair up in perfection just like the rest of her. My heart stopped as I waited for her to join me at the altar any moment now.

When she finally joined me, Trick stepped up to put Lauren's left hand over mine as his way of giving me away. Once Trick and Lauren's parents took their seats, Evony started officiating right away. Evony tweaked the end of the traditional vows at my request; from, " _Till death do you part_ ", to Lauren's and my vow to each other to, " _Bring each other back to life to be couched for the rest of our undead lives_."

The little tweak made everyone laugh while it made Lauren and I grin at each other even more. We both said "I do" when prompted after the laughter settled. Then, Lauren gasped once again when she saw the simple yet breathtaking white gold diamond encrusted wedding ring I slipped on her finger.

She doesn't know it yet but I got a matching necklace chain to go with it when she can't have it on her finger. We eagerly kissed as soon as Evony said, "You may now kiss each other."

After the ceremony, Lauren randomly tossed her bouquet at the group of single women only to have Tamsin of all people catch it. Tamsin and Evony glanced at each other and said, "We are not getting married." in unison, making everyone laugh. Then, Tamsin practically shoved the bouquet into Kenzi's hands to which Vex and Kenzi just looked at each other and shrugged.

After the bouquet toss everyone moved their chairs to make room for a small dance floor for us. So now the chairs formed a circle around the dance floor and Vex wasted no time at his small DJ station to make an announcement. "Aright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the newly married couple's first dance."

 **Never Stop (Wedding Version)**

 **By: Safetysuit**

I took Lauren's hand and guided her to the center of the dance floor just as our song started playing. Time seemed to stop and the world faded away as we slow danced with each other. Lauren's eyes showed so much love that I've never ever been so happy to be alive just so I could be the luckiest person in any universe, in any lifetime to have her love.

Lauren had tears falling from her eyes. I kissed them away before asked the question I've been wondering all evening. "Is everything okay; was this not a good idea?"

She smiled with a nod. "This is all just so perfect. I love it so much and I love you so much for doing all this for me."

"I love you too." I muttered against her lips as we kissed as I tightened my arms around her waist. Lauren deepened the kiss by using her arms around my neck to bring me in even closer into her loving embrace…God, I've never been so happy in my entire life.

We danced, guests danced with us. We cut the cake and fed each other. We mingled to greet everyone as everyone ate at their seats using the portable tables. Lastly, we took some photos that were taken by the professional photographer that Nancy hired for us.

After the evening came to a close, we said goodbye to our guests. Then, Nancy and Kenzi shooed Lauren and I to our bedroom. I picked Lauren up and opened the door to our bedroom to carry her over the threshold.

Lauren was stunned yet again as I slowly put her down. She gasped again when she saw that our bedroom went from a wardrobe room to a first class honeymoon suite. The room was lit by candles. There were red rose pedals and tulips everywhere with wine chilled on ice and hors d'oeuvres like chocolate covered strawberries.

Lauren had more tears falling in her eyes as we exchanged words of love and devotion. We shared passionate kisses as we slowly removed each other's clothes. I picked her up again to gently place her on the bed as the passion grew between us like it always does.

We made slow, passionate love for hours with endless exchanges of more words of love and devotion. Eventually exhaustion had us holding each other with heavy panting and even heavier eyelids. I was on top of Lauren and barely awake when I heard the words I've been dying to hear for…Maybe since the moment I saw her picture.

"This was the most perfect wedding ever. I love you, Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis." I grinned as I was falling asleep faster than I would like.

I made sure to say the one thing I wanted to say before I fell asleep. "Nothing is as perfect as you…I love you too, Mrs. Lewis-McCorrigan."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So guys, I hope all is well with you all! I finally caved & went to the doctor (probably should've sooner). The doc had no good news for me & said I might need surgery pending test results & put me on meds. All this just days before school starts so I'm feeling really overwhelmed & defeated lately especially with on going family problems. So if I disappear for awhile or something you guys know why.**

 **L Lewis447 – Thank you for your well wishes & I'm glad you loved the wedding.**

 **Jtmollico – So happy that you enjoy this story & the wedding!**

 **Junetweed – Glad you loved the wedding & yes, another story is in the works.**

 **FrenChi - It's okay & thank you. I Love when people share my stories.**

 **Cheekymadam – Glad you like lol**

 **Kogaduck - I'm so glad you loved the wedding & yes Bo is very romantic! Thank you for the compliments & a new story is in the works.**

 **Joannrbb – So glad you like & it's true, they deserved happiness.**

 **Guest – I couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Just so you all know, there's only one chapter left & I've gotten asked if I have Twitter repeatedly which I do, I just never use it lol but if you guys want to follow me & stuff, I'd love to connect with you guys!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **Thanks again for everything guys!**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Lauren's POV – 1 Week Later - 5** **th** **Precinct – Afternoon**

"…Lauren? Hello…earth to Lauren…Lauren!" I was startled out of staring at my gorgeous new wedding ring. I blushed as I turned my focus to Dyson standing in front of me while I was sitting in my comfy new desk chair.

"Sorry Dy, my ring is just so pretty. See, look!" He shook his head as he chuckled when I put my hand in his face to show him the ring, which I think I've done that to everyone at least once a day now. "I've seen it Laur, you've stared at it with that goofy grin every day at least twice a day since the wedding."

I grinned as I thought back to my wedding. "Bo's so romantic and I love her so much. I still can't believe I'm married. After my fallout with Crystal I never thought I'd ever get married."

I noticed Dyson's face become flushed at my last comment. "…Yeah, about that…Listen Lauren, I just got a call from Crystal's prison, she's missing."

My eyes widened and my heart is racing at the horrifying news...I'm so glad that I'm sitting down right now. "So you're saying that she somehow escaped a maximum security prison that is supposed to be escape proof."

Dyson sighed, "Either that or she's still in there somewhere waiting for the prison staff to thin out to look for her before she makes her actual escape."

I leaned forward in my chair and clasped my hands together before I asked the dreaded question. "How long has she been missing?" Dyson crouched down in front of me and wrapped his hands around my hands.

"About five hours according to the prison security footage…So if she did escape, she's probably in the city right now. Lauren, I want to set you and Bo with police protection."

I was feeling so many emotions right now; fear, anger, stress, exhaustion and more. But, anger just took the forefront. "Why did they wait so long to notify us!? Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you…I just can't take this…this bullshit anymore. It's just too much, Dyson, it's just too much…"

"It's okay and believe me when I say I gave them an earful and I will report their incompetence and negligence before the day is over. They claim that they waited because they didn't have any electricity and they thought they'd find her not long after the power came back on. Somehow, the backup generators didn't kick in for about an hour and she's the only prisoner that is unaccounted for. So anyway, back to the police pro-"

"No Dyson, you know I won't risk others lives for my own and besides, we can't risk anyone finding out about Bo and her you know what. Bo and I can handle this without police protection. In fact, let me call Bo to warn her right now."

I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial 5 for Bo. It just rang and rang before it went to voicemail. "She's not picking up; I'm going to go check on her."

I got up and headed towards the exit to get to my bike immediately. "Calm down Laur, she's probably just busy working." I know Dyson is trying to keep me calm, but since Bo's phone keeps going to voicemail with every call I make; his attempts to keep me calm aren't working.

"She took the day off to relax." I heard Dyson groan from his position behind me. "Shit, I'm going with you."

 **Bo's POV – Condo – Living Room**

"Aww, your phone keeps ringing. Don't you wanna get that?" I glared at Crystal as we continued to circle each other. "How'd you escape the prison?"

She shrugged, "We all have our secrets. Like how did you and Lauren get so much evidence against me? How did you find everything? How were Lauren's parents found? And so on…but truth be told, I really don't care. Honestly, now…all I want is to kill you, so here I am to do just that."

"If I were you, the only thing I'd want to do is get out of that ugly orange jumpsuit. Orange is not the new black regardless of what anyone or any TV show says. As my man Vex always says, black is always the new black."

"Shut up, enough talk…Now, you die!" Crystal charged at me with a kick which I countered by grabbing her ankle and twisting it along with her body to cause her body to flip and hit the floor with a thud. She immediately flipped back up to her feet and charged at me again.

I wasn't holding back at all this time. I was so fed up with this psycho bitch. So almost every hit she threw my way was dodged or countered while almost every hit I threw at her hit its mark.

I landed the perfect round house kick to her stomach. She was thrown back and over the couch towards the coffee table. Her head hit the TV before she landed on the coffee table.

The TV wobbled off the wall before it fell on top of Crystal's back while she was trying to get back up. "You know, I said it once and I'll say it again. You're really fast, fast like the Shadow Assassin. But, let's see if you're faster than a bullet."

The moment she stood up from the mess her body made, she had an automatic gun pointed at my head before I could completely close the gap between us. I backed up as she advanced me. We started circling each other again.

She stopped circling me to slightly lean against the stair railing in pain and exhaustion. "So, any last words?" I smirked, "Yeah, just one, JIN!"

"Gin? You want a drin- omph!" With lightning speed, Jin descended the stairs and tackled Crystal to the floor with a growl as he bit into her arm, making her lose her gun and scream out in pain. I quickly kicked the gun away from her just as she punched Jin off of her making him whimper before he got ready to attack again. "POLICE! FREEZE! JIn, heel!"

Crystal stopped mid-lunge towards me because she knew Lauren was behind her with a gun; ready to fire. "Actually Lauren, it's you who needs to freeze and put the gun down." My eyes widened in shock when I saw Nadia behind Lauren with a gun to her back.

Crystal laughed maliciously as she went over and retrieved her gun from where I kicked it to in the living room. "Nadia, what are you doing? You were freed from Crystal. Why are you helping her?"

Nadia smirked at Lauren's confusion as Lauren held her hands up in surrender. "At first, I was under her control. But then, I thought about it…we both love you and what did you do? You picked Bo over both of us! Needless to say, the more I thought about it the more it pissed me off. So, I thought if we can't have you then nor will Bo or anyone else for that matter."

"Jin, heel boy, it's okay, it's okay." I tried to calm down our growling and rightfully pissed off dog. But he was barely obeying my command to stand down with both Lauren and I in danger. He was ready to rip Nadia to shreds since I always trained him to protect Lauren first.

"Now do you two understand? Nadia is freely on my side now and she used her police contacts to break herself free without you guys being notified and then she broke me free. Nadia is part of the reason why I always slipped through the cracks of the pathetic justice system and why I am always at least one step ahead of you two. She helps me in any way I want and or need…Now, sorry Lauren but, your girl's gotta die. Just be thankful we don't kill that stupid mutt of yours especailly after it attacked me!"

"NO!" Lauren screamed as a gunshot went off. The room stilled as we realized it wasn't Crystal's gun that went off to shoot and kill me. A gasp escaped from Nadia prompting all of us to look at her. We saw that she was the one who got shot…in the chest and from behind. As Nadia collapsed to the floor we saw that Dyson was the one who fired the shot.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITH HER, NOT ALONE!" Crystal shot at me, Dyson and even Lauren as her last stand. She pulled out a second gun to keep the three of us under fire.

We all dodged her shots and took cover wherever we could. I briefly peeked out from my cover behind my desk to see that Lauren, Dyson and Jin took cover behind the couch. I knew it was now or never…

I opened the secret compartment in my desk with my thumb print. I grabbed all five of my throwing stars and got ready to make my move as my desk was about to give way any moment now. I just needed a distraction to take my shot. Come on Lauren, read my mind or something, please.

"CRYSTAL STOP! I'LL GO WITH YOU, just stop…please..." The gun shots ceased at Lauren's pleading statement. I peeked over to find Lauren standing up from behind the couch, getting Crystal's attention. "Sorry Laur, but I'm done playing nice. If I can't have you then Bo's got to di-"

She saw me lunge out from my cover and throw all the stars I had before she could even fire off a shot. Luckily, all the stars hit her chest. She dropped her guns and stumbled back against the couch.

With her last moments of life, she looked at me with an undeniable look of confirmation because she just found out that she was right about me all along. "Shadow Assassin…" She whispered out just before she turned her head to look at Lauren one last time. "I love you, Lauren…" With her final words spoken; she collapsed to the floor.

She was dead, just like Nadia. It's finally over now…But, did I just show Lauren my true colors? Lauren was never supposed to see this side of me. She was never supposed to see the monster I really am.

I couldn't help but stare at her body. I didn't want to kill her. I didn't want to break my number one rule.

I guess I was tearing up because next knew, Lauren held me tight and wiped away the tears I didn't even know I had. "You had no choice. She was going to kill you."

I felt Dyson's hand on my shoulder. "Lauren's right, you didn't have a choice. If you didn't take her down then one of us would have the first chance we got before she killed one or all of us."

"I know, I just didn't want it to come to this. I didn't want you to see the monster that I am." Lauren kissed my teary salty lips with her soft sweet lips.

"You're not a monster. You never were and never will be. You're my loving wife and an amazing person."

In that very moment, Jin came up to us and put his head right under my free hand. "See, even Jin agrees because he knows you're not a monster. You can't argue with our dog, you said it yourself; he's super smart."

I chuckled as I lightly scratched Jin's head and held Lauren tighter. "Guys, I hate to break this up but I had to call this in since I am the precinct captain so the precinct will be here soon since this is now a crime scene. The good news is we don't have to lie about anything when they take our statements."

"What about my throwing stars in her chest?" Lauren reassured me with a quick kiss. Then she left my embrace and crouched down in front of Crystal's body and started removing my throwing stars from her body as soon as she put on a pair of gloves.

"We remove them from her body. It won't be hard to place our kitchen knives it their place. No one at the precinct or any local law enforcement entity will question it because Crystal turned one of their own against us and also attacked one of their own and even a precinct captain. But we have to work quickly to remove your throwing stars and replace them with our kitchen knives."

"Holy shit BoBo. I know people want to kill their significant other's exes but you actually did it." We all turned to see Kenzi and Vex standing next to me in shock as they both looked at Crystal's body. "I didn't want to Kenz…"

Kenzi immediately felt bad about her joke when she heard my remorseful tone. "I know, I'm sorry…I was just trying to break the tension."

"Are ya guys okay though?" I nodded in response to Vex's question as he held me in a quick embrace. "Good, I really wish I didn't have to break up our hug but we really need to get to work. The precinct shouldn't be too far behind Kenzi and I even with the horrible traffic."

Dyson nodded in agreement. "That's why it took me longer to get here in my car than Lauren did with her bike. I contacted Kenzi before I officially called it in so she and Vex could come help us." I just nodded and watched Lauren handle Crystal's body as I struggled with a war within myself.

Kenzi took out three pairs of gloves from her pocket so the three of them could start helping Lauren. But to my surprise, she gestured to Lauren with a shoulder nudge and a nod in my direction for her stop what she was doing and to focus on me instead. Lauren immediately got up and took off her gloves before she faced me and led me over to the staircase to sit down. She gently pulled me onto her lap and moved a stray hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"Bo, honey…we tried the legal way and it failed. You heard Crystal, she was done playing nice and so was Nadia. It was either going to be them or us today and you know it. You had no choice, just like Dyson had no choice but to kill Nadia. The good news is it's over now."

I was crying again as I nodded and looked down at my lap. "I know I just never wanted you to see me take a life. I never wanted you to see the monster that I really am…I love you, Lauren."

She curled her finger under my chin to bring my face up to look her in the eyes. "I love you too and I promise you, when I look at you I see my best friend, a hero, a protector and most importantly; my perfect, loving wife. You are the only one who sees you as a monster and you couldn't be more wrong about that even if you tried."

I kissed her with all the love I had as we heard sirens pull up. She always knows just what to say with such warmth, honesty and love. "So…what now?"

She smiles at my question as we continue to look into each other's eyes. "Now, we look towards our future together since both our past demons are finally behind us." I lit up at her words about our future together with a bright smile.

"I love you Bo."

"I love you too Lauren."

Jin suddenly invaded our intimate moment because he wants some attention. He barked at us making us laugh as he put his front paws on my lap. "We love you too, Jin." We told him in unison we as continued to laugh since he kept licking both our faces.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, my health is getting better. Thank you for the well wishes! School started but I had to drop out because they were not accommodating my disabilities; 1 of them being that I struggle with math because I have Dyscalculia so math feels pretty impossible for me without a calculator or tutor which they wouldn't provide. So I had to drop out of the school and file complaint with the ADA & Board of Education & I'm working on transferring to a different school. But anyway…L Lewis447 has been helping me edit my 1st story (which I've wanted to for a while now) "Why is Love so Complicated?" So a huge thanks to her, from me & I'll let you guys know when we're done. (mostly just fixing the spacing to make it easier to read) I do plan on doing one shots in the future for that story. **

**Dragonfly00 – Yes, finally!**

 **Kt – Thank you! So glad you liked it!**

 **Loverach – So glad you liked & thank you so much!**

 **Kogaduck – I'm glad I keep you on your toes lol & thank you!**

 **Cheekymadam – Hugs! Thank you!**

 **Junetweed – So glad!**

 **Guest – Thank you!**

 **Joannrbb – I am happy for BoLo too, yay!**

 **Guys, there will be another story to this series eventually. I just want to get some other stores out of my head first.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Bo's POV – 2 Weeks Later – Egypt – Sharm El Sheikh – Four Seasons Sharm El Sheikh – Premier Sea, View Room – Afternoon**

"Wow…wow…did I say wow already? Because wow…This room is so beautiful, just like the rest of Sharm El Sheikh!"

Lauren chuckled at my amazement. I felt her wrap her arms around me from behind. "Nothing is as beautiful as you."

I turned around in her arms and gave her a light loving kiss on the lips. "I still wish we went somewhere neither one of us has been to. I mean you've been to Egypt twice…Well, three times, now." I pouted unintentionally which made Lauren chuckle and kiss me again causing my pout to instantly turn into a grin like always.

"Well, I've never been to this part of Egypt and with you here with me; every experience and location is brand new and exciting. Plus, the way you light up with awe and excitement is worth everything and more to me."

I blushed as I took her hand to explore our home for the next two weeks after she paid the hotel staff for their help with our bags. This whole place was huge with a homey living room with calming yellow walls, a TV and cream white furniture. The master bedroom has a TV, a gorgeous black king size bed with silky grey comforters and a matching black loveseat, along with other bedroom necessities like the beautiful white dresser and mirror. The bathroom was made of granite with a very spacious bathtub. Oh, and the living room led to a terrace that gives us a perfect view of the Red Sea!

"Babe, the living room leads to double doors that lead to a terrace that has a view of the Red Sea!" Lauren bursts with laughter at my never ending amazement and excitement towards our Honeymoon and its surroundings. "I know honey; we're on the terrace right now."

I giggled as she nuzzled my neck and planted little kisses on my neck from behind me as I looked at the amazing view in front of us. "I know, I'm just so excited!"

"I know you are Bo and you're so adorable." I turned my head and placed my hand under her chin to bring her lips from my neck to my lips for a passionate kiss. I deepened the kiss, earning a sweet moan from my perfect wife.

Lauren pulled away from me and picked me up into her arms and carried me to the bedroom like I did to her on our wedding night to carry her over the threshold of our bedroom. We got in the bedroom and practically ripped each other's clothes off once Lauren put me down. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren." I told her as I slowly climbed on top of Lauren as she softly fell back on the bed. We shared a soft kiss before I slowly kissed my way down her body.

I licked my lips as her legs opened up to reveal her glistening folds just waiting for me to devour and taste my perfect goddess. She moaned when I kissed her clit and slipped my tongue inside of her. "Ohhh Bo…Yessss..."

Lauren's juices always tastes like heaven in my mouth. I massaged her tight walls with my tongue and squeeze her thighs with my hands. I felt Lauren's legs wrap around my head as I shoved my face deeper into her core.

Lauren's moans got louder and louder with every thrust I did with my tongue against her walls and every caress and squeeze that I gave to every inch of her that was within my reach. "BO BO BO BO BBBOOO!" She screamed and exploded into my mouth. I was barely able to swallow every delicious ounce of her.

I waited for her legs to relax and release me before I kissed my way back up her body. She brought me in for a hard kiss the moment I got up to her; tasting herself on my lips. "…That was…not…what I expected…" She confessed while panting heavily.

I giggled as I gathered her in my arms. "I know, but I wanted our first time here to be all about you." Lauren grinned against my lips as she initiated a quick kiss. "Well now…it's your turn."

I chuckled as she yawned at the end of her statement. "Later baby…for now, you just rest, my love." Lauren was fast asleep in my arms as soon as the words left my mouth.

I was grinning like an idiot as I watched her sleep. I still can't believe how lucky I am. I still can't believe this angel in my arms is my wife.

"I love you Lauren, forever." I whispered to my beautiful sleeping wife. But to my surprise she mumbled, "I love you too Bo, forever."

I grinned again; I wish we could lay here forever. I wish this moment would last forever. But it's okay that neither of my two wishes can last forever because I, we have something better than those two wishes. We have something that's beyond better and even beyond perfect.

We have forever and always together. Forever and always with Lauren is the most perfect gift to ever exist. Forever and always with Lauren is all I'll ever want or need in any universe or any lifetime and having forever and always with her is all that matters to me.


	27. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so apparently there has been a little confusion with my earlier note. I just wanted to let you know that there is a sequel to this story (earlier than I expected) to fill a birthday request. The new story is already up! So, please let me know what you think! So again...**

 **THE SEQUEL IS ALREADY UP NOW! Please go read the NEW story "The Doctor & The Attorney?" I posted the first chapter last night. **

s/13083229/1/The-Doctor-The-Attorney

 **Hope all is well with everyone!**

 **DrLLZP**


End file.
